Mi pasión
by Jekiwis
Summary: AU. Sasuke busca algo que llene su vida y le de emoción, pero nunca imaginó que ese algo le gustara tanto. La llegada de Naruto a su vida lo hará dudar de cosas sobre su pasión. NaruSasu. ¡Se acerca el final!
1. ¡Baila!

Buenas! Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de el segundo fic que publico aquí. Aprovecho para agradecer a los que han leido mi primer fic publicado en esta página: "El mejor afrodisiaco". A los que no lo han leido, los invito a que pasen y me comenten que les parece n.n

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, palabras groseras y es shounen-ai, lo que significa una relación entre chicos más allá de una amistad.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo uno: ¡Baila!**

_Siempre me sentí perdido, desde que tengo memoria que me he sentido así. ¿Será que la muerte de mis padres me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba? Debe ser una razón. Hasta hace poco seguía sintiéndome perdido, sin saber qué hacer con mi vida, qué esperar de mi futuro, qué camino seguir. No tenía ningún tipo de sueño, meta o pasión. Caminaba con una vida totalmente vacía, sin sentido. Cumplí mis 16 años y aún no sabía qué hacer. Mi vida, ante los ojos de los demás, era perfecta: buenas calificaciones, buenos ingresos económicos, buena cara y físico, popular entre las chicas, menores o mayores, les daba igual._

_Mi vida era así: en el colegio me iba excelente, tenía las mejores calificaciones de todos, nadie era suficiente competencia para mi; tenía millares de chicas y mujeres atrás de mi, me mandaban regalos, cartas de amor, insinuaciones indecorosas, y yo no soy de fierro, con eso creo que se entiende; no tenía padres, pero mi hermano mayor heredó las empresas de nuestra familia, las cuales, siendo un genio, ha controlado demasiado bien, lo que significa que tenemos buenos ingresos económicos y somos una pequeña familia bien acomodada. Todo eso era lo que podían ver los demás, pero nadie podía ver en mi interior, como me siento, el vacio que crecía en mi… Pero en estos momentos, me siento muy agradecido que ese vacío esté desapareciendo… desde aquel día._

Terminaba el primer día de ese nuevo año escolar, todos se marchaban satisfechos a sus casas luego de pasar por los nervios que el primer día significaba… Todos se marchaban menos una pareja que se besaban descaradamente entre los pasillos del instituto ya vacíos. El chico, de negros cabellos, arrinconaba a la rubia escolar contra la pared mientras se entrometía en su boca con su traviesa lengua. Sus manos las mantenía ocupadas recorriendo el cuerpo de la chica, con una en su espalda a la altura de las caderas y la otra en un muslo, elevando la pierna de aquella, presionando su cuerpo contra el de la rubia para rozar su evidente erección contra el monte de venus. Pero fueron interrumpidos al escuchar unos pasos, al parecer faltaba que se fuera un poco de gente o debía ser algún maestro.

-Rápido, por aquí.

El joven interrumpió aquel encuentro, tomándola de la mano y guiándola a entrar en la primera puerta que encontraron. Entraron a un gran salón, con un escenario y la respectiva galería para los invitados que iban a presenciar los espectáculos del alumnado. Dirigió a la chica hasta los asientos de la primera fila, se sentó y montó a la chica encima de él y comenzaron nuevamente con los besos desenfrenados y las manos palpando todo lo que podían. Y es que a los 16 años, aunque era muy temprana edad para comenzar con una vida sexual activa, las hormonas estaban presentes constantemente. Además de que ya había pasado algún tiempo sin tener algún encuentro con alguna chica y era demasiado lo deseoso que se sentía.

-¡Cómo me encanta la juventud! Pero no en estas condiciones –se oyó una voz junto a ellos.

Ambos asustados miraron de quién se trataba y pudieron observar a un sujeto en mallas verdes, cabello negro en corte de hongo y grandes ojos igual negros. Pronto ambos se pararon y se arreglaron las ropas al darse cuenta que estaban ante un maestro. La chica se estiró la falda, se abrochó los botones de su camisa que el chico alcanzó a desabrochar y se arregló la larga y rubia cola de caballo; por otro lado, el joven solo se dignó a estirar su camisa para tapar su "problema".

-Señorita Yamanaka, señor Uchiha, me sorprende verlos en estos actos –los reprendió el maestro.- Me parece bien que gocen de su plena juventud, pero de verdad que son demasiado jóvenes para esto. ¿Qué tienen que decir a su defensa?

-Lo siento mucho, Gai-sensei –la rubia hiso un pequeña reverencia con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas y con una expresión muy apenada.

-No es para tanto, tengo condón –contestó Uchiha descaradamente, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –ya comenzando a enfurecerse, le cruzó una idea por la cabeza- Señorita Yamanaka, se ve arrepentida por lo que se lo dejaré escapar. Que nunca más vuelva a ocurrir.

-¡Muchas gracias, Gai-sensei! Con su permiso, me retiro –hiso una reverencia, le guiñó un ojo al Uchiha y se marchó.

-En cuanto a ti… -miró al pelinegro- no le diré nada a Tsunade-sama si…participas en mi academia por un mes.

-Y ¿cuál sería esa? –preguntó dudoso.

-Mi academia se desarrolla en este hermoso escenario… -se mostraba orgulloso- Teatro, baile y canto –le dedicó sonrisa triunfal.

-Esas cosas son para mujeres y maricotas, me niego –protestó cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-No, no tienes derecho a negarte, es eso o Tsunade-sama.

Estaba perdido, tan solo nombrar a la directora del instituto daba miedo. Corrían rumores de los castigos crueles que encomendaba a los que tenían mal comportamiento, aquellos castigos arcaicos como pararse fuera del salón con baldes de agua en las manos, trotar un sábado en la madrugada por las canchas de la escuela, golpes en las manos con una vara de madera gruesa...

-De acuerdo, lo haré –cedió al recordar aquellos mitos.

-¡Bien! –levantó su dedo pulgar y guiñó un ojos- No te arrepentirás, comenzamos la próxima semana, te quiero aquí el martes después de clases.

_Por más extraño que parezca, de verdad no me arrepentí, aunque al principio no me gustaba la idea, con el tiempo me pareció interesante. ¿Qué elegí entre teatro, canto y baile? Pues, por descarte: gracias a mi falta de emociones y expresiones el teatro no era para nada algo que me venía; canto, en verdad no canto ni en la ducha, no tengo el talento para ello y al intentarlo hice el ridículo; para qué decir que el baile no me convencía, lo veía muy femenino y además no tenía los dones para eso, pero fue lo que opté cuando oí que Gai-sensei me permitió usar antifaz en la presentación que debía montar al terminar el mes de mi castigo. Además, viendo a otros chicos bailar, algo se movía en mi interior, algo me decía que debía intentarlo; además que me parecía que más que verse femeninos, se veían más masculinos de lo que aparentaban diariamente… olviden ese comentario, sonó raro. _

_En fin, cumplí con mi castigo de un mes, sumado a la presentación donde era parte de un gran grupo de personas bailando. Por suerte no era solo yo y creí poder camuflarme con todos. Era lo que pensaba, pero en realidad todos se dieron cuenta de mi presencia en el escenario, pero saqué algo bueno y algo malo: me hice mucho más popular y codiciado, pero también entre los hombres, personas de ambos géneros me mandaban cartas de amor y se me insinuaban. Pero fue raro, después de que me pillaran con Ino, ya no quise tener nada que ver con alguna persona, aparte de no tener tiempo entre los ensayos, al finalizar mi castigo me sentí raro durante todo un mes, como que ese vacío había aumentado en mi interior, comencé a sentirme perdido con más intensidad que antes._

El timbre escolar sonó, dando por finalizado un nuevo día escolar. Todos se levantaban de sus asientos y tomaban sus pertenencias para marcharse a su hogar y disfrutar de un nuevo fin de semana con entusiasmo. Pero había una excepción, Sasuke se quedó sentado en su asiento, sin moverse, con la mirada perdida, pareciera que estuviera mirando su malísima calificación en el examen que le acababan de entregar, pero en realidad no pensaba en nada concreto, solo estaba ahí con su mente ida. Una mano se cruzó frente sus ojos, concentrándose en el dueño de aquella.

-Sasuke, ¿piensas quedarte aquí? –le preguntó su maestro.

-Aquí o allá, ¿cuál es la diferencia, Kakashi-sensei? –suspiró y apoyó sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

-Vaya que has estado raro, Sasuke –el joven maestro tomó una silla y se sentó al frente de su alumno apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de ésta- ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No es nada… -su mirada demostraba un poco, solo un poco de tristeza.

-¿Nada? ¿Cómo le puedes decir nada a esta horrible calificación? Casi repruebas este examen, Sasuke. Tu puesto de primer lugar está siendo reemplazado por el chico nuevo del otro salón.

-Tsk –chisteó la lengua disgustado- No me recuerde a ese…

-Bueno, si no quieres que te compare con él, estudia, Sasuke.

-Si lo hago, solo que no logro concentrarme del todo –ahora comenzaba a mostrarse molesto

-Porque algo te está molestando y debes deshacerte de eso. Resuelve tu problema, enfréntalo.

_Pero qué debía hacer exactamente, eso no sabía, no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que me molestaba realmente… No, me estaba mintiendo durante todo este último mes que ha pasado, todo el tiempo que transcurrió luego de mi castigo me engañé pensando que el baile fue una pérdida de tiempo, que era de niñitas y maricotas, pero en realidad encendió algo dentro de mi. Ese mes, aprendiendo del baile, ensayando una coreografía junto a un grupo, trabajar en equipo, fue muy satisfactorio, casi lograba llenarme por completo. Pero tenía miedo, ¿qué hacer con mi reputación? Sasuke Uchiha no es niñita, ni mucho menos un maricotas._

Una idea surcó por su cabeza, ¡ya sabía que hacer! Podía llenarse de esa pasión que le entregaba el baile, pero sin que nadie se enterara, excepto una persona, claro. Se levantó de su asiento, sorprendiendo a su maestro por su repentina acción luego de minutos en silencio, tomó sus pertenencias y, despidiéndose con un Gracias, salió corriendo en busca de alguien, ese alguien que lo ayudaría a seguir su camino satisfactorio. Corrió por los pasillos del instituto, mirando por cada puerta para encontrar a ese alguien, hasta que dio con él.

-Uchiha, ¿qué te trae ante mi? Deberías estar en casa disfrutando de la ardiente juventud.

Trató de tranquilizar su respiración, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, respirando agitado. Una vez que logró recuperar el aliento suficiente como para poder hablar, se paró derecho mirando decidido al adulto frente a él.

-Gai-sensei, tengo una petición que hacerle…

-¿De qué se trata? –le preguntó asombrado.

Sasuke le había pedido que le permitiera bailar nuevamente en ese escenario, que le enseñara, lo corrigiera y guiara en el baile, que lo ayudara lo máximo posible, pero que no fuera en la academia con los demás. Para Gai-sensei era difícil disponer de tiempo libre que no fuera el martes después de clases cuando hacía su academia, así que le sugirió que mejor fuera a una academia profesional. Pero Sasuke dijo que no podía inscribirse en una academia ya que necesitaría que lo inscribiera algún adulto y por nada del mundo Itachi, su hermano mayor, debía conocer sobre su nuevo gusto por el baile o si no sería una vergüenza. Después de pensarlo, el maestro accedió a su petición, diciéndole que jueves por medio podía ayudarlo, y que los demás jueves, si quería, podía practicar solo.

_Y por esa petición es que me encuentro hoy sobre este escenario, con la galería vacía, bailando al ritmo que me dictaba la música. A partir de ese día comencé a venir todos los jueves después de clases a este glorioso salón a practicar mi baile, mi pasión. Me sentía tan bien conmigo mismo, me sentía casi completo, aprendiendo cada semana algo nuevo, ganando cada vez más soltura en mi cuerpo. Quería abarcar cada estilo de música, pero Gai-sensei dijo que fuera despacio. Todo me parecía tan excitante. No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado practicando, pero debe de ser mucho ya que solo falta una semana para llegar a mitad de año y comenzar con el mes de vacaciones de verano. Pero eso no me interesa ahora, estoy bailando y debe ser lo único que importe…_

Terminó con sus movimientos al tiempo que terminó la música que lo había estado acompañando, arrodillado, con la manos extendidas hacía arriba y mirando al cielo. Escuchar unos aplausos lo sacó de su posición y rápidamente se puso de pie, entre asustado y sorprendido, viendo de quién se trataba, se sonrojó notablemente. No sabía si salir corriendo o inventarse alguna excusa, pero eso no era digno de un Uchiha, ¡¿qué hacer?

-Eso fue grandioso, de veras –dijo el chico acercándose al escenario y apoyando sus manos en éste- Eres genial, tienes mucho talento, debes de practicar desde pequeño, ¿o me equivoco?

_¡Maldición! Tenía que ser justo él, como lo detesto. Más bien, no lo conozco, es primera vez que me dirige la palabra, pero suficiente para mí con saber que es el que compite conmigo en calificaciones y popularidad. Nadie le gana a un Uchiha, ¡nadie!_

Al notar que Sasuke no le decía nada y solo se le quedó mirando, creyó que el muchacho era extraño, no le daba mucha confianza.

-Humm, ¿has visto a Gai-sensei? –solo recibió una mala mirada- Planeo unirme a su academia luego de las vacaciones, así que supongo que seremos compañeros –le sonrió amablemente.

-¿Lo ves por aquí? No, no está, así que déjame de molestar. Además, yo no estoy en su ridícula academia, es solo para niñitas.

-Hmmm, pero yo no te veo en muy buena posición para decir eso, ¿no estabas bailando hace un rato? –preguntó confundido.

-¡Eso qué te importa! –gritó avergonzado subiéndole los colores a la pálida cara- Imbécil.

-¿Imbécil? ¡Quién te crees tú para decirme así, maldito! –le devolvió el grito, cambiando de un rato a otro su amable personalidad.

-¡Ya te dije, no tiene por qué importarte algo de mí!

El recién llegado solo lo miró enojado, mientras el otro sacaba el cd del reproductor de música en un rincón del escenario y tomaba su mochila, listo para marcharse.

-Por lo menos me puedes decir cuándo encontrarlo, ¿no?

Ambos se miraron de muy malas ganas, si las miradas mataran… El Uchiha resopló y comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta dispuesto a salir.

-Martes, después de clases, inútil –fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-Gracias, maldito bastardo… -refunfuñó el rubio.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado n.n fue un poco cortito, o no? espero me dejen sus comentarios a ver que les pareció, acepto criticas construcctivas. Nos leemos en el segundo capítulo. Cuidense, chaitoo!<p> 


	2. Alteraciones

Buenas! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo de hasta lo que llevo avanzado :D muchísimas gracias a los que lo han leído y a la única persona que se molestó en dejarme un comentario n.n

Ah! No he podido saber cuál es el color de pelo exacto de Karin, pareciera que es fucsia o rojo, pero la he dejado de rojo, ya que pelifucsia… no me gusta, es mejor pelirroja, no creen?

Espero lo disfruten!

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, palabras groseras y es shounen-ai, lo que significa una relación entre chicos más allá de una amistad.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo dos: Alteraciones**

Hace ya varios minutos que estaba parado al lado de la puerta, hace ya varios minutos que la curiosidad lo carcomía. Quería entrar por esa puerta, pero por qué, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, para qué quería espiar al idiota, era simplemente ridículo y fuera de lo común en él. Escuchaba como Gai-sensei daba las últimas instrucciones y comenzó a sonar la música. Ya no aguantó más, abrió la puerta despacio y, de igual modo, entró, para que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Había ingresado por la puerta por la cual entraban los invitados a observar el show, o sea, por atrás de la galería, aprovechó eso para sentarse en las últimas filas de ésta y presenciaría todo desde ahí. Estaba bastante lejos, pero podía distinguir bien a la persona sobre el escenario.

**Koko ni aru tashikana Reality**

**(Aquí hay una realidad ya definida)**

**Furikaeru kinou nante kudaranai**

**(Es en vano reflejarlo en el ayer)**

**Togirenai sora wa doko mademo**

**(No hay nada que interrumpa el cielo)**

**Kage sae mo utsuranai sekai he**

**(En un mundo donde incluso las sombras no se proyectan)**

**Kensou ni magurete todoita kakusei no koe**

**(Deslízate en el ruido y alcanza la voz que despierta)**

**Yami wo saite afuredashita hikari tsukami kakagero**

**(Rompe la oscuridad y sostén la abundante luz)**

**I'm awaking in the New World**

**(Despierto en un Nuevo mundo)**

"_Esa voz… era impresionante, no tenía nada que ver con la voz infantil con la que me había me dicho maldito, esta vez era una voz más profunda e interesante…"_

**Sono Te wo nobashite kuretara **

**(Si levantara estas manos)**

**Ima sugu kimi wotsurete yukeru**

**(Te tomaría inmediatamente a mi lado)**

**Dare yorimo takaku ukande**

**(Flotando más alto que cualquier otra persona antes)**

**Te niireta mujyuuryoku jitai he**

**(Dentro de este, mi nuevo espacio donde nada pesa)**

**Kayoi no Byouyomi ni Kizuita kakusei no koe**

**(Realicé la cuenta regresiva a la libertad, una vos que despierta)**

"_No sé cómo rayos, pero me dejó totalmente sin aliento, simplemente hipnotizado…"_

**Togisumashita tsubasa hiroge**

**(Despliego mis afiladas alas)**

**Kaze wo atsume tobitate **

**(Atrapando el viento y emprendiendo vuelo)**

**Abareru koudou toki wo koete hibike**

**(Este golpe de rabia pasa a través del tiempo como eco)**

**I'm awaking in the New World**

**(Despierto en un Nuevo mundo)**

"_Lo veo parado ahí, ni siquiera con un micrófono de ayuda, su voz se escuchaba por toda la sala, con los ojos cerrados, pero mostrando mucho sentimiento con cada palabra… Con tanta seguridad, sin ninguna vergüenza…"_

**Izumu zanzou tokete nagerete yuku**

**(Los recuerdos difusos se funden y fluyen lejos)**

**Egaku kiseki wa sora wo tsuranuite yuku**

**(La situación se penetra a través del exhausto cielo)**

**Owaranai joushou**

**(Mientras que me llevo cada vez más alto)**

**Yami wo saite afure dashita hikari tsukami kakagero**

**(Rompe la oscuridad y sostén la abundante luz)**

**Motometeita kono shunkan tsunage**

**(He estado esperando este momento para contactar)**

**Kimi ga kureta koe wo daite**

**(Te tengo y mantengo tu voz amada)**

**Takaku takaku habataku**

**(Aleteando alto, cada vez más alto)**

**Koboreru mirai mabushii kurai sosogu**

**(El futuro que se desborda en tan brillante)**

**I'm awaking in the New World**

**(Despierto en un Nuevo mundo)**

**New World.**

**(Nuevo mundo)**

La música paró, todos los pertenecientes a la academia se pararon de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudirle, ovacionarlo y felicitándolo por tan excelente voz. Gai-sensei lloraba una cascada de lágrimas emocionado.

-Qué juventud más talentosa con la que me he topado –levantó su dedo pulgar y le guiñó un ojo- ¡Estás adentro, chico!

-¡¿En serio? –los ojos le brillaban emocionados- ¡Genial! Qué feliz estoy, de veras.

Un portazo hiso que todos se dieran vuelta a mirar hasta el final de la galería, al parecer alguien había presenciado el acto y se fue. Pero no les importó, volvieron a centrar su atención en el nuevo talentoso.

"_Qué grandiosa voz, maldición… No, no debo dejarme impresionar tan fácilmente, de seguro lleva cantando toda una vida, en cambio yo, que llevo apenas unos meses ensayando, ya soy mejor que los de la misma academia de Gai-sensei que llevan años de práctica. Yo si soy impresionante… Pero nuevamente me siento extraño, ¿qué pasa ahora? Me descompuse con solo presenciar la actuación del inútil, debo admitir que cantaba muy bien, y esa manera de estar frente al escenario sin miedo a qué le dijeran, tan seguro de sí mismo, pero ¡claro! ¡con tremendo talento quién no se sentiría seguro!"_

Entró a su casa con su cara totalmente descompuesta, se sentía desanimado. Suspiró pesadamente, se sacó los zapatos, poniéndose las típicas sandalias colocadas frente la puerta de entrada y se dirigió a la cocina como lo hacía siempre que llegaba a casa.

-Ya llegué –se anunció entrando, pero se dio cuenta que no había nadie- ¿A dónde habrá ido?

Notó como en el mesón de la cocina, al lado del refrigerador, había una bandeja con un plato con un sándwich y al lado un vaso de jugo de naranja, su favorito. Cerca de estos había una nota: "He salido a la reunión que su sensei ha citado a los apoderados. Por favor, coma, dúchese y lávese los dientes, llegaré a tiempo para preparar la cena. Con cariño, Yuka". Una nota de la asesora de hogar y niñera de la pequeña familia Uchiha.

Yuka había cuidado de ambos hermanos desde que el mayor de ellos nació, o sea, todas sus vidas habían vivido con ella y ésta era como su segunda madre más que una simple sirvienta, la que pasó a primer puesto cuando Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha fallecieron cuando Sasuke tenía tan solo 4 años. Por lo menos, el menor no temía en entregarle a ella el poco cariño que era capaz de demostrar.

Sasuke tomo su bocadillo y se fue a su habitación. Allí dejó la bandeja con cuidado arriba de su espaciosa cama, dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se sentó tomando el mando de la televisión que estaba en la mesita de noche. Encendió el aparato y pasó de canal en canal como si buscara algo, pero en realidad no estaba ni atento a qué veía, la voz del rubio resonaba en su cabeza… su cara de concentración… ese carisma y seguridad que trasmitía… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué demonios se sentía así ahora? ¿No se supone que ya había llenado ese vacío?

Salió del cuarto de baño solo en pantalones cortos, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y con el agua goteando de su azabache cabello. El baño le refrescó un poco el mal ánimo. Caminaba hacia su habitación, pero paró cuando paso frente la puerta que daba al pequeño gimnasio (son millonarios, qué esperaban), abrió la puerta lentamente y pudo ver su reflejó frente a él en el enorme espejo que había dentro de esta habitación, justo al frente de la puerta. Entró por completo y cerró la puerta detrás de él, tiró la toalla que tenía acuestas al suelo y miró su reflejo. Cerró los ojos y empezó a escuchar música dentro de su cabeza, inmediatamente con esto se empezó a mover, al ritmo de algún hip-hop quizá, lo que se le puede decir movimientos urbanos, pasos de Crip Walk, solo concentrándose en sus pies, mientras que sus brazos los usaba para el equilibrio. Abrió los ojos para mirar el reflejo de sus pasos, eran un poco lentos aún, pero con práctica dominaría aquella técnica que tanto le fascinaba de todas. De vez en cuando sus pies se enredaban, a veces haciéndolo caer y en otras alcanzó a reaccionar para recuperar el equilibrio, y luego seguía bailando.

Así se entretuvo bastante tiempo, el suficiente como para escuchar la voz de Yuka pronunciar su nombre, alertándolo de que ya había llegado. Aprovechando que estaba sudado, se subió a la caminadora y la activó para comenzar a correr. La puerta se abrió y se vio la cara de la amable mujer asomarse.

-Sasuke-kun, lo he estado llamando y no me contesta.

-Perdón, Yuka, creo que el sonido de mi trote no me dejó escucharla. ¿Necesita algo?

-Quería saber qué quiere para la cena –le dedicó una cálida sonrisa maternal.

-Sorpréndame esta vez, lo que sea está bien –le devolvió semisonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Entonces vaya a bañarse para que baje a cenar.

-¿Itachi vendrá? –preguntó el joven, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, se quedara hasta tarde viendo unos asuntos del trabajo –respondió un poco entristecida.

-Ese mal agradecido, nunca puede cenar con nosotros, el mal nacido –se notaba bastante molesto- Se empieza a parecer a papá -dejó de correr y tomó la toalla que había dejado en el suelo para secar su sudor.

-Lo hace por usted, Sasuke-kun, para que no le falte nada –avanzó un poco hacía el menor- Él se preocupa mucho por usted. Siempre antes de irse al trabajo me pide con mucho esmero que lo cuide mucho, que le dé una buena comida y que me preocupe de que haga sus deberes –extendió una mano y acarició una mejilla del menor- Usted es todo para Itachi-kun.

-¡Pero no se da cuenta que me hace falta! –contestó alterando su voz, sorprendiendo a la mujer que retiró la caricia- De qué me sirve que haga todo esto si en verdad lo que necesito es a él, a mi familia.

"_Ya casi estoy olvidando la última vez que tuve alguna conversación con él, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que hemos compartido un momento grato. A penas mis padres fallecieron, mi hermano heredó las empresas, pero como apenas tenía nueve años, un tío tuvo que tomar control hasta que Itachi pudiera cumplir mayoría de edad para empezar a meterse de a poco en el negocio familiar._

"_A penas mis padres fallecieron yo me refugié mucho en Itachi, supongo que fue eso lo que lo hiso sentirse demasiado responsable de mi. Jugamos hasta que mi hermano cumplió los 12 años, después empezó a ir a reuniones de trabajo con nuestro tío para empezar a conocer el ambiente laboral. Itachi ya no tenía tiempo para mí. Me sentía solo y vacío…"_

Dejó de hacer su actividad para mirar por la ventana medio pensativo, con la escoba en la mano, solo mirando afuera, viendo como el alumnado entraba al establecimiento, pudiendo identificar algunos compañeros de su salón y otros de diferentes salones. Entre esas personas pudo identificar una cabeza rubia con grandes audífonos tapando sus orejas. ¿Qué tiene de especial aquel chico para hacerlo sentir tan raro en solo los minutos que duró la canción? Y ni siquiera sabía qué sensación exactamente era la que le hacía sentir, pero tenía la gran necesidad de verlo y escucharlo interpretar otra canción con esa grandiosa voz.

-Sasuke-kun, ¿ya has terminado?

La voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo girar su cabeza para mirar a la pelirroja chica de anteojos que lo miraba curiosa. Tardó unos segundos en poder pronunciar alguna palabra.

-Sí, ya casi termino –respondió volviendo a su actividad.

-Eres muy lento, déjame hacerlo –le arrebató la escoba de las manos y siguió con la tarea ella- Últimamente has estado muy raro, Sasuke-kun, ¿te pasa algo?

-Uhmm, nada en realidad. ¿Por qué preguntas, Karin? –preguntó interesado por escuchar el argumento.

-¿No has escuchado el rumor que corre sobre ti? –paró de barrer para mirar como el azabache negaba con la cabeza- Dicen que estás enamorado –dijo sonrojándose- Y me gustaría saber de quién.

-¿Enamorado? Para nada, qué ridículo –dijo sin inmutarse, era totalmente absurdo que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera enamorado, el amor solo demuestra debilidad y él no era nada débil- ¿Por qué piensan eso?

-Porque has estado rechazando a cada chica y mujer que se te insinúa, y hasta han dejado de tratar de conquistarte y declararse, o ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? –mostró asombro la pelirroja.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -se mostró un poco pensativo, pero rápidamente volvió a su estado inexpresivo- Me da lo mismo lo que diga la gente.

Ya todo limpio los alumnos comenzaron a guardar los útiles de aseo en un armario que se encontraba en un rincón y el salón comenzó inmediatamente a llenarse. El timbre indicando el comienzo de clases sonó y minutos después, su impuntual maestro de hebras plateadas, entró al salón saludando generalmente y el alumnado respondiendo respetuoso. Dejó sus pertenencias sobre su escritorio y suspiró con desgano. Con cara de aburrimiento miró a sus pupilos para proceder a darles una información.

-Supongo que ya todos sabrán que ayer tuve una reunión con sus apoderados y les he entregado el informe de notas de este periodo escolar –Apoyó su espalda en el pizarrón y se cruzó de brazos- Y también saben que debemos felicitar a Uchiha-kun por su primer lugar.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir y felicitar al inmutable Sasuke, que solo miraba a su maestro como pidiéndole a que prosiguiera para terminar con el escándalo.

-Bueno, aquí viene lo más tedioso –volvió a suspirar pesadamente- Sus padres me dieron la lata de que hiciéramos alguna actividad para vacaciones de verano…

Muchos se emocionaron bastante por la gran idea que sus apoderados aportaron, ya estaban ansiosos de que aquel día llegara aunque no tuvieran idea de qué clase de actividad harían.

-O sea, que tendré que desperdiciar días de mis valiosas vacaciones para estar a cargo de ustedes –decía muy desconsolado- Como si no lo hiciera durante todo el año –susurró depirmido. Ante la mirada de su alumnado, prosiguió- Además me pidieron que aparte de mí, llevara otro adulto, así que le pedí a un nuevo maestro de esta escuela que nos acompañara y aceptó gustoso. ¿Será que no confían en mí?

-Con lo distraído y que se queda dormido donde sea, cómo confiar en usted, Kakashi-sensei –comentó un chico de cabello blancos.

-Me rompes el corazón, Houzuki-kun –decía irónico el maestro- Como sea, qué prefieren… -se dio vuelta tomando una tiza y empezando a anotar en el pizarrón- Piscinas… o… Parque de diversiones… -se dio media vuelta para ver a su alumnado nuevamente- Piénselo y voten.

Los murmullos no se dejaron esperar, todos comentaban que ambas opciones era realmente muy tentadoras, pero cada uno tenía su preferida.

-¡Kakashi-sensei! –un niño de pelo negro y corte de hongo con grandes cejas levantó la mano- Conozco un lugar a kilómetros de la ciudad, un pequeño pueblito, donde hay cabañas con piscinas y cerca de allí, por estas fechas, hacen un festival donde montan un parque de diversiones.

-Muy bien, Rock Lee nos acaba de dar una posible solución. Dime Lee-kun, ¿de cuánto estamos hablando por persona? –preguntó el maestro.

(NA: no se manejar el valor del yen, así que los valores los reemplacé por una letra cualquiera)

-De X yens por persona por tres días y dos noches en las cabañas, pero por ser cliente frecuente me hacen un 10% de descuento, además por ser un grupo numeroso también hacen buenas ofertas, digamos alrededor de Z yens por persona. La entrada al parque cuesta Y yens por persona y tienes acceso libre a todo el parque, excepto por la comida y recuerdos –terminó de informar con brillo en los ojos.

-Bien, ahora preguntémosle a nuestra tesorera si disponemos de dinero suficiente.

Todos miraron a la pelirroja sentada al lado de Sasuke que con una calculadora estaba sacando el precio de todo. Sonrió y se ajustó los anteojos con un dedo.

-Como hemos ahorrado por mucho tiempo y a muy buenas cuotas, disponemos del dinero para los 20 alumnos y los 2 maestros, incluso sobra –decía con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Se me olvidaba decirles, el maestro quien vendrá con nosotros, irá con su hijo, porque ni modo que lo deje solo en casa, así que ese dinero sobrante será para pagarle a él –sonrió debajo de su mascarilla.

-Entonces no nos quedamos con nada… -dijo la chica decepcionada con una aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-Lee-kun, dime el número de contacto con las cabañas para hacer las reservaciones para el próximo sábado.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado y sigan mi fic n.n Debo aclarar que la canción que aparece aquí es de L'arc en ciel, se llama New World por si la quieren escuchar. La traducción es lo que encontré en un video de ellos por youtube. Espero no haya problemas respecto a canciones y traducciones, porque durante mi fic se verán más letras de distintas canciones y cantantes, no solo japoneses.<p>

Con respecto al Crip Walk que practica Sasuke, también pueden ver videos de eso en youtube n.n

Si gustan pueden dejar sus comentarios, acepto críticas constructivas. Nos leemos pronto! Chaitoo!


	3. Mal comienzo

Buenas! Primero quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron review! Me inspiran a seguir publicando mi fic! Y muchas gracias por el tiempo que se dan leyéndolo y comentándome.

Bueno, aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de este fic, sin antes decir lo obvio y la advertencia…

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, palabras groseras y es shounen-ai, lo que significa una relación entre chicos más allá de una amistad.**

Disfrútenlo!

**Mi pasión**

**Capítulo tres: Mal comienzo**

"_Lento, muy lento pasaron los días que restaron de la última semana de clases y la primera semana de vacaciones hasta el primer viernes de agosto. Me pasé aquellos días acompañando a Yuka en la cocina o jugando videojuegos de consola que se me hacían tan repetitivos. Detesto las vacaciones, ya que es en esta época en la que me doy cuenta que realmente soy muy solitario y carezco de amigos cercanos para pasar el rato… Con Karin converso de repente durante clases, y Suigetsu junto a Juugo me invitan a comer con ellos en la hora de colación, pero no son personas con las que quisiera pasar más tiempo del necesario que me permite la escuela. En tiempos pasados, estaría en la casa de alguna chica mientras sus padres no están, pero extrañamente ya no me interesa ese pasatiempo. Lo que sí me interesaba, era seguir practicando mis movimientos, pero con Yuka encima me era casi imposible, tenía que aprovechar cada mínima posibilidad cuando salía de compras._

"_Aunque la verdad, no estaba muy entusiasmado de utilizar tres días de mis vacaciones viéndole las caras nuevamente a mis compañeros, ya que las veo casi todo el año, sin embargo, agradecí que por fin llegara ese maldito día sábado, era realmente fastidioso ese vicio llamado ocio, no me llama la atención en absoluto…"_

Se estiró en su cama para desperezarse y lentamente se incorporó en su espaciosa cama, mirando el bolso que había arreglado con la ayuda de Yuka la noche anterior. Se levantó con un poco de buen ánimo que no sabía de dónde había salido, quizás significaba que algo bueno le pasaría… Tonterías. Pasó a ducharse y luego de vestirse con ropa correspondiente para un día caluroso, bajó a desayunar, sorprendentemente, junto a su hermano mayor. Como si nada, se sentó frente a Itachi que leía el periódico.

-Buenos días, hermanito –saludó el mayor de los Uchiha, sin quitar la vista del artículo que leía.

-Buenos días… ¿no fuiste a trabajar? –preguntó un poco desconcertado.

-Iré luego de ir a dejarte con tus compañeros –cerró el periódico para mirar a su hermano- Me gustaría conversar algunas cosas contigo.

-Hazlo ahora, no es necesario que pierdas tu valioso tiempo en mí y dejes tu grandioso trabajo –decía con sorna.

-No, definitivamente iré a dejarte.

Resignado, subió su equipaje al portamaletas del automóvil deportivo azul marino de su hermano mayor, posteriormente cerrándolo. Yuka se le acercó y lo abrazó maternalmente, y luego le dio un beso en la frente, volvió a abrazarlo y terminó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Cuídese, Sasuke-kun –le decía dulcemente.

-Sí, lo haré. Me iré por dos días solamente, no me iré de la casa.

-Lo sé, pero me angustia que se aleje tanto de su hogar, Sasuke–kun, sin mis cuidados –volvió a abrazarlo, casi ahogándolo en sus pechos- Lo quiero mucho.

-Sí, yo también te quiero, Yuka –tomó suavemente a la mujer de sus brazos y la alejó- Cualquier cosa te estaré llamando, no te preocupes más.

-Nos vamos, se hace tarde –interrumpió el Uchiha mayor ya sentado en el auto.

Ya de haber avanzado unos metros en el automóvil, en silencio, Itachi decidió por romper el hielo con un discurso que el menor no deseaba por nada escuchar.

-Sasuke, quiero que sepas que de verdad siento mucho que no tenga tiempo para ti… pero me veo obligado a tener que ocupar todo mi tiempo en el trabajo, después de todo son las empresas de nuestro difunto padre, y, además, que debo mantenerte, hermanito…

-¿A qué se debe la lata? –preguntó el menor molesto.

-Me pidió que no te dijera, pero Yuka me ha contado cierta conversación que sostuvieron.

-Bueno, pero no hace falta que me digas más, sigue con lo tuyo y yo con lo mío, como siempre –suspiró fastidiado, mirando el paisaje por la ventana.

-Pero, Sasuke, yo sé que me necesitas, perdimos nuestros padres cuando tú eras muy pequeño y tuve que madurar antes de tiempo por ti –se escuchaba un poco triste- pero ten presente que cualquier cosa que necesites, cuenta conmigo, puedes contarme algún secreto, pedirme un abrazo, llorar, lo que sea que yo pueda darte o acompañarte, infórmame.

El azabache fue casi uno de los últimos en llegar al destino de encuentro, donde él, sus compañeros y maestros, tomarían un bus de la compañía turística del padre de Juugo, ya que su querido hermano Itachi decidió darse vueltas en círculos para poder terminar su discurso de "soy un hermano ausente, pero cuenta conmigo". Se subió al bus y observó que casi todos sus compañeros ya estaban en sus puestos, comentando de lo emocionados que estaban. Con la mirada buscó algún puesto vacío al lado de la ventana, que por fortuna encontró casi al final, y para más suerte estaba el asiento de al lado también vacío. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento y a los pocos segundos sintió que alguien también lo hiso a su lado.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun –saludó amable la pelirroja.

-Karin –pronunció inexpresivo.

-¿Ya viste quién viene con nosotros? –preguntó sonrojándose- Padre e hijo son idénticamente bellos.

-Lo dices como si me interesara.

Iba a voltear a mirar por la ventana nuevamente, pero la entrada de su maestro hiso que se concentrara a la entrada del bus. El de cabellos grisáceos los saludó y he hiso una seña con la mano para que alguien más entrara al bus. Unos cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos azules se asomaron, con un hermoso adulto joven dueño de aquellos. Las chicas chillaron ante la vista que tenían, mientras Sasuke se sorprendía por el parecido a… ¡No puede ser cierto!

-Buenos días, soy Minato Namikaze –se presentó con una leve sonrisa- Soy el otro maestro a cargo de ustedes, espero llevarnos bien durante estos tres días –sonrió aun más, para deleite de las alumnas en el bus.

El rubio hiso una seña con la mano, similar a la que el Hatake había hecho hace unos momentos, para que un rubio menor, y muy parecido, entrara al bus con sus infaltables grandes audífonos colgando del cuello. Éste sonrió ampliamente.

-Y él es mi hijo Naruto –informó apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su progenitor- Espero no les moleste que lo haya traído, pero es que no podía dejar solo a mi único hijo, soy lo único que le queda y…

-Ya entendieron, papá –interrumpió el menor levemente sonrojado. Hiso un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo- ¿Qué tal? Bueno, a la mayoría ya los conozco.

-Bien, partamos con el viaje –finalizó Kakashi.

Primero pasó el de hebras plateadas, con aspecto serio, por el pasillo, o sea, por al lado de Karin, seguido del rubio mayor que llevaba una media sonrisa, y, por último, el rubio menor que pasó más lento ya que muchos lo paraban en su trayecto para saludarlo alegremente. Se detuvo al lado de la pelirroja y le sonrió de manera muy amable.

-Hola, Karin.

-Hola, Naruto-kun –devolvió el saludo sonrojada.- Qué bueno que vienes con nosotros.

-Sí, también estoy de veras muy contento –se notaba emocionado.- Mi padre insistió en traer el karaoke, así que tendremos mucha diversión.

-Qué bien, Naruto-kun, ¡me encanta tu voz!

-Muchas gracias, que amable eres –soltó una risita media boba llevándose una mano a su nuca.- Ahora, con tu permiso, debo ir a sentarme –señaló hacia los últimos asientos.

Antes de siquiera dar un paso, miró al Uchiha, que no le había despegado la mirada molesta en todo el momento que conversó con la chica. Hiso un gesto de desprecio muy infantil, con las mejillas infladas, y se fue al final del bus a sentarse junto a ambos maestros.

"_¡¿Qué diablos ha sido ese gesto? Malditos presentimientos erróneos, ¿no se supone que debía ser un buen día? Qué hace el idiota aquí, demonios… Pero ya que, si no me ha hecho nada malo, además de su idiotez infantil de hace un rato, no tengo porque ponerme de mal humor, ni mucho menos que un tonto como él fastidie mi día y ánimos. Simplemente no debo toparme con él y estará todo bien… ¿Por qué mierda me siento así? Solo verlo hace que mis ánimos decaigan recordando su actuación… No estaré tranquilo hasta que tenga una explicación lógica… Además, me descubrió bailando, ¿será capaz de contarle a alguien? ¡Si lo hace, le parto la cara!"_

Una hora y media de viaje y llegaron a las dichosas cabañas al fin. Se podía apreciar el verde paisaje, con grandes palmeras que daban sombra. A la entrada, un recinto enorme construido en pura madera barnizada, lo que era el comedor común. Más adentro se podían ver 8 cabañas igualmente de una resistente madera pintada de blanco, que rodeaban un gran espacio de pasto con más palmeras gigantes, con juegos infantiles, pero resistente, como columpios, toboganes, etc. Al otro lado de esto, también con más y más palmeras para dar sombra, estaban dos piscinas llenas de agua cristalina: una de adultos que iba de 1,40 a 1,90 metros, y otra pequeña que solo llegaba al metro.

Poco a poco, los pasajeros bajaron del bus, estirando las piernas y comentando el hermoso día que había y lo maravilloso que todo eso se veía. Algunos ya querían ir a meterse a las piscinas, otros querían ir a ver el parque de diversiones, pero Kakashi hiso que aterrizaran a la realidad, la cual él tampoco quería afrontar, porque pensaba que se desarrollaría en desastre, pero había que repartir habitaciones.

-Bueno, chicos, son seis cabañas en total de las que disponemos –comenzó a informar el Hatake.- Cada cabaña debe alojar 4 personas, pero el problema está… en que cada cabaña consta de una cama matrimonial y dos camas individuales, así que ahí se las arreglan para ver quien duerme con quien.

-Eso sí, no se pueden mezclar en un cabaña niñas con niños, reglas de sus padres –habló Minato-, además de que sería un gran reproche a nosotros por irresponsables.

-Así que vayan juntándose de a cuatro, mientras iremos a avisar de nuestra llegada y a buscar las llaves.

Sasuke se quedó parado observando como todos se ponían de acuerdo en estar juntos en una cabaña, mientras él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de con quién iría. De pronto, vio como un joven de cabellos naranjas, junto a otro de cabellos blancos, le hacía señas con la mano para que se acercara. No le convencía mucho juntarse con ellos, pero después de todo eran con quienes más compartía. Se acercó a ellos con su inmutable expresión.

-Solo nos falta una persona –comentó el de ojos violetas.

-Lástima que no nos permitirán a Karin con nosotros –decía el de ojos rojos.

-¿Lástima? ¡Es genial! Así no nos podrá golpear o algo por el estilo –respondió Suigetsu- Creo que nos tocara compartir habitación con él.

El Houzuki apuntó a un chico de cabellos azabaches, ojos igual de negros, que sonreía ligeramente, aparentemente una sonrisa forzada. No muy convencidos, se acercaron a él, a diferencia de Sasuke, que iba tras de ellos, para nada convencido.

-Supongo que tendré que compartir cabaña con ustedes –dijo el chico viendo que el trío estaba a su lado.

-No somos cercanos, pero debemos llevarnos bien, Sai –comentó el de cabellos naranjas.

-Por mí no se preocupen –siguió con su sonrisita.

Luego de entregadas las llaves y dada la instrucción que a las 1 pm se reunieran en el comedor para almorzar, procedieron a entrar a las cabañas. Éstas contaban con una pequeña sala de estar con dos sillones bastante pequeños y una mesita de centro, una cocina y baño bien equipados, y dos habitaciones, una con la cama matrimonial y la otra con las dos camas individuales, ambos cuartos contaban con televisión. Ahora venía el dilema…

-¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

El resultado fue: Juugo sacó tijeras, mientras los otros tres escogieron papel, o sea, cama individual para el de cabellos naranjas. Se repitió el proceso con los tres faltantes, pero esta vez cada uno hiso un objeto distinto siendo empate. Un nuevo intento y resultó con… Suigetsu vencedor con tijera contras dos papeles. El de cabellos blancos saltaba de alegría, mientras ambos azabaches se resignaban, obviamente con uno de ellos bastante molesto.

Fastidiado, solo tiró el bolso arriba de la cama y salió de la cabaña. Lo primero que hiso al salir, fue patear una piedra que fue a parar bastante lejos. Ya es suficientemente molesto compartir tres días de vacaciones con el rubio menor, y ahora tendría que compartir cama con el que parecía su copia. Y la verdad es que nunca le agradó Sai, con esa sonrisita que entregaba desconfianza, además de sus siempre inconscientes comentarios que terminaban arruinando alguna conversación.

Mejor sería ir a ver el relajante leve movimiento del agua, así calmaría sus ánimos, además disponía de aproximadamente unos 15 minutos antes de que el almuerzo se sirviera. Solo bastó cruzar medio campo verde, pasando entre los columpios, para ver a distancia que a la orilla de la piscina infantil se encontraba sentado cierto rubio, con sus orejas tapadas por sus negros audífonos, moviendo la cabeza en un corto de vaivén de lado a lado, tarareando alguna de las canciones que le gustan. El azabache rodó lo ojos, y como se había propuesto que nada ni nadie acabaría con sus ánimos, siguió caminando hasta la orilla de la otra piscina y observó su reflejo. Miró de reojo, siendo lo más disimulado posible, para ver si el rubio había notado su presencia, en lo cual acertó, aquel lo observaba y vio su frustrado espionaje. Hiso el mismo gesto que Naruto le dedicó en el bus, un desprecio bastante infantil, nunca antes observable en el Uchiha. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo levemente y se colgó los audífonos al cuello.

-¿Acaso te he hecho algo? –preguntó levemente molesto.

-¿Qué te importa? –replicó el muchacho de negros ojos.

-Es que de veras no te he hecho nada –sacó lo pies del agua y se paró- Estás enojado conmigo por ninguna razón y exijo saber por qué –le reclamó.

-Déjame en paz –metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto y le dio la espalda, en signo de otro desprecio.

-Bastardo, no eres más que un presumido –colocó ambas manos en su nuca y tomó una postura relajada, a pesar de lo molesto que se sentía.

-Y tú no eres más que un imbécil –contestó tranquilo, sin voltearse.

-¡¿Qué has dicho? –esta vez se veía mucho más molesto, con un puño levantado amenazante.

-Lo que escuchaste, imbécil –lo miró sobre su hombro.

El de ojos azules se quitó los audífonos del cuello y el pequeño reproductor de música (MP4) del bolsillo y los dejó sobre el pasto. Se acercó al azabache, tomándolo de un brazo y volteándolo para que lo mirara a la cara.

-No sé qué mierda te pasa conmigo, pero de veras eres bastante molesto –lo tomó de la solapa de la camisa- Ni te conozco y ya me tienes bastante molesto.

-Uuh, y qué harás al respecto –tomó con fuerza ambas muñecas del rubio y lo miró con enojo- No me das miedo, inútil.

El azabache trató de deshacer el agarré del rubio, logrando hacerlo soltar solo una mano de su ropa. Enredó una pierna en una de Naruto, intentando hacerlo caer de espaldas con un movimiento de defensa propia que le había enseñado hace ya bastante tiempo su hermano mayor, pero el joven cantante fue más rápido, utilizando el enredo de piernas a su favor, y tiró a Sasuke al suelo, siendo inevitable que cayera encima de él. A penas el Uchiha sintió el peso sobre él, utilizó toda su fuerza para tirarlo a un lado, o sea, a la piscina. Pero lo que no calculó, fue que el rubio aun lo tenía agarrado de la camisa y cayeron juntos al agua. Solo mínimos segundos pasaron para que ambos salieran a la superficie con evidente enfado.

-¡Eres un tarado! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gritaba el Uchiha muy molesto.

-¡Tú eres el tarado! ¡Maldito bastardo! –le devolvió los improperios a gritos.

-Naruto. Uchiha-kun –un perplejo Minato apareció a la orilla de la piscina- ¿Qué hacen en la piscina? Dijimos que nos encontraríamos en el comedor a las 1 pm.

-¡Este tonto me tiró a la piscina! –decía el rubio ya saliendo de la piscina.

-¡Pero, Naruto! ¿Cómo se te ocurre bañarte con ropa?, hijo, me hubieras pedido el traje de baño –decía calmado el adulto.

-¡No me estas escuchando! Este tonto me tiró a la piscina, no es que fuera decisión mía tirarme con ropa –trataba de explicarle a su distraído padre.

-Ya, como sea, ve con tu amigo a cambiarse y van al comedor, ¿de acuerdo?

"_¿Amigo? Ni en un millón de años sería amigo de un torpe como Naruto. Demonios, cómo se atreve a tirarme a la piscina con él… Realmente el muy imbécil me fastidia… y hace que este vacío incremente, algo pasa en mi interior cuando lo veo, tan seguro de sí mismo, incluso para exigirme explicación de por qué estoy enojado con él y para enfrentarme a empujones… Tiene algo raro, que creo… creo que envidio."_

Apetitoso almuerzo de un gran cuenco de arroz blanco, pescado frito y vegetales salteados, disfrutado al máximo y reponiéndole más las energía a los jóvenes para pasar grandes momentos en ese esplendido lugar. El calor aumentaba, y estaban ansiosos por entrar a las frías aguas en la piscina y refrescarse, pero antes esperaron la hora después de la comida, no querrían sufrir de algún calambre que arruinara el deleite. Casi todos estaban chapoteando, nadando, jugando en la profunda piscina, había unos pocos que solo refrescaban los pies en la piscina pequeña, y otros contados con los dedos de una mano sentados bajo la sombra de las palmeras. Ahí estaba Sasuke, solo con su pantaloncillo de baño, con las piernas flexionadas y rodeando las rodillas con los brazos, observando como todos disfrutaban. Pero no, no se sentía solo, tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco ajeno. Años en el mismo establecimiento y con los mismos compañeros, y a los que más había podido conocer era a las chicas con las que tuvo sexo alguna vez. Claro que prefería no involucrarse con ninguna de su mismo salón porque sería demasiado hostigoso.

Nunca, nadie, ni un ser había podido traspasar la fortaleza Uchiha y hacerle sentir algo en su interior, nadie le movía ni un vello en su delgado y pálido cuerpo. Excepto… Suspiró pesadamente, dispuesto a irse del lugar, pero una presencia a su lado y una mirada sobre él lo detuvieron, fijando su negra mirada en la azulina, que se mostraba levemente molesta.

-Lo siento –dijo el recién llegado nada convincente.

-No te creo –desvió su mirada nuevamente en la piscina.

-Es de verdad, es solo que…

-No estás acostumbrado a que alguien te desprecie, todos te aman y veneran como un maldito dios –interrumpió el Uchiha.

-Te equivocas –se sentó a su lado- Todo lo contrario, en mi otro colegio recibía mucho maltrato de mis compañeros porque me la pasaba cantando –cambió a una mirada melancólica-. Las chicas decían que cantaba mal, que parecía perro aullando y cosas similares. Los hombres se limitaban a esconder mis cosas, hacer trozos mis cuadernos y libros, colgaban mi mochila de algún lugar alto… -abrazó sus piernas al recordar los malos momentos vividos.

-¿Y por qué no solo dejaste de cantar? –trató de mostrarse desinteresado.

-Imposible –negó con la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa leve y cálida- Se lo prometí a mi mamá –elevó la vista al cielo- Por ella canto, así me comunico con ella, le demuestro que estoy feliz, triste, enojado…Por ella canto… -repitió.

-¿Algo así como tu inspiración? –soltó la pregunta sin pensar.

-Sí, se podría decir que sí –le sonrió al azabache amable, como la primera vez que se vieron frente a frente.

"_Tal vez… necesito a alguien que me inspire… que me de fuerzas, ánimos de seguir practicando lo que me gusta, a alguien a quien dedicarle cada gota de sudor… Nah, tonterías, es completamente ridículo, yo puedo valerme por mí mismo…"_

-Ehmm, Sasuke, ¿cierto? –sacó al otro joven de sus pensamientos- Ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado –rió con una expresión tonta.

-Si, Uchiha Sasuke –dijo serio.

-Yo me llamo Uzumaki Naruto –le sonrió con una expresión zorruna- Tal vez pensarás que debería ser Namikaze como mi padre, pero él me ha permitido llevar el apellido de mi difunta madre.

-No, en realidad no lo pensaba –dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado, aquella arrogante que tiene.

-De veras eres molesto, ¿lo sabías? –lo miró con medio fastidio- Bueno, que haces aquí sentado, vamos al agua de nuevo.

Al principio Sasuke no estaba muy convencido de ir a la piscina, estaban todos demasiados eufóricos y él solo quería estar tranquilo, así que se quedó en un rincón de la parte más baja, se agachó hasta quedar tapado por el agua hasta el cuello. De lo que no se percató fue del tiburón Uzumaki que avanzaba por debajo del agua hasta tomarlo de su tobillo, exaltándolo un poco. El rubio salió del agua soltando una carcajada y burlándose del Uchiha que se había asustado, pero éste último con su gran orgullo no lo admitiría, lo negó rotundamente. Entonces fue ahí donde comenzó una guerra de chapoteo, todos se tiraban agua entre sí, reían a carcajadas, incluido Sasuke, que tal vez no era una carcajada la que emitía, pero se reía a su manera, como nunca antes.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, aquí termina este capítulo, con un Sasuke y Naruto reconciliados, que lindo jeje. Espero les haya gustado, espero me dejen sus comentarios, si tienen dudas o me quieran dar alguna sugerencia o crítica constructiva, las leeré con gusto. Trataré de responder a todos!

Cuídense, chaitoo!


	4. Empieza la amistad

Buenas! Aquí he llegado con un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por el atraso es que me fui a un paseo familiar por tres días luego estuve organizando el bautizo de mi hijo, el sábado fue el bautizo, el domingo fue le cumple de mi abuela, y hoy aparecí jeje.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que han leído mi fic y me han comentado, si no les respondo es porque estoy demasiado ocupada, ser madre y buena esposa no es fácil u.u

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, palabras groseras y es shounen-ai, lo que significa una relación entre chicos más allá de una amistad.**

Sin más, disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo Cuatro: Empieza la amistad**

Hasta alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, cuando ya empezó a salir un viento frío, todos empezaban a salir de la piscina para ir a darse una ducha tibia y a cambiarse a alguna ropa un poco más abrigada. Con sus estómagos exigiéndoles comida por el agotamiento de tanto nado, fueron al comedor a cenar. Ya a las 8, el comedor estaba listo y pedido para una sesión de historias de miedos contadas por los adultos. Fueron demasiados pocos los que no les interesaron y se fueron a hacer su propia actividad dentro de sus respectivas cabañas. Sasuke quería ser uno de esos pocos desinteresados, pero Karin y Naruto le insistieron en que se quedará a escuchar aunque sea una historia. Accedió a regañadientes.

-¿Están listos para una historia de terror? –decía el Hatake apuntando su cara con un linterna, la única iluminación, aparte de las estrellas y la luna que se colaban por las ventanas- Esta se llama… "Sasukin el enojón"

-¿Qué? –incrédulo se mostraba el Uchiha.

-Uuy, solo el nombre ya me da escalofríos –decía Naruto en forma de burla, soltando una risita.

-Cállate, tonto.

-Ya, en serio, esta historia se llama "Kuchisakeonna" –empezó a relatar el de cabellos plateados- Se dice, que si van por un parque oscuro, totalmente solos, se aparece una jovencita que esta constipada, por lo cual usa mascarilla. Se acerca a ti, tosiendo y llorando ya que su novio la dejó diciéndole que es fea. Entonces ella les preguntará si es linda…Y da lo mismo la respuesta que ustedes les den, porque sea cual sea ésta, se saca la mascarilla… y ¿saben qué pasa?…

Todos los alumnos que escuchaban atentos el relato, negaron con la cabeza a la vez, muy intrigados, causando el efecto deseado por el maestro: matarlos del suspenso.

-Te muestra… ¡Su cara desfigurada!

Al tiempo de sus palabras, el rubio maestro, que estaba de espaldas durante la narración, se da vuelta con la cara desfigurada gracias a artículos de plástico y pintura, teniendo efecto de labios rasgados hasta las orejas. Muchos de los expectantes saltaron del susto y chillaron.

-Qué aburrido… -susurró Sasuke.

Sin que nadie se percatara, salió del comedor y fue a su cabaña. A penas abrió la puerta, vio a Sai sentado en uno de los sillones pequeños con una revista hentai en las manos. Éste retiró la vista del interesante artículo, lo miró y le sonrió. Sasuke cerró la puerta luego de salir nuevamente. Suspiró y se dirigió a los juegos, sentándose en un columpio.

"_Maldito pervertido, mirando esas cosas donde cualquiera lo puede ver. ¿Por qué no me tocó un compañero normal? Para más lata me tendré que dormir a su lado, quizá qué me hará… Uh, no quiero ni pensar en eso… Si me toca un sólo pelo, lo moleré a golpes…"_

Suspiró nuevamente y elevó la vista, mirando a las brillantes estrellas y la luna menguante.

"_Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido lo amable que puede ser ese cabeza hueca de Naruto. Por más que lo trate mal, no se va de mi lado y normalmente ese es un buen escudo para mantener a las personas alejadas y evitar los vínculos con alguien… Pero él es raro… Él me inspira una curiosidad que no había experimentado antes… Además de que su historia con su madre por poco me conmueve… pero que quede claro que no lo logró…"_

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y bajó la vista para darse cuenta que era el dueño de sus pensamientos recientes. Lo veía abrazarse a sí mismo, seguro que por el miedo que le ha ocasionado otra tonta historia de los maestros. Llegó hasta él y se sentó en el columpio de al lado y comenzó a balancearse.

-Mi papá de veras se sabe historias terroríficas –comentó el rubio.

-No son más que historias inventadas, no entiendo cómo puedes creerles.

-Y acaso, ¿no estás aquí porque te haya dado miedo?

-¡Claro que no! Iba a ir a dormir, pero mi estúpido compañero estaba… haciendo ruido –dijo lo último casi en susurro.

-¡Compitamos! Veamos quién llega más lejos –comenzó a balancearse más fuerte.

-Qué estúpido e infantil.

-¡Miedoso!

Mal, mal, mal, nunca le digas miedoso a un Uchiha, sobre todo a Sasuke, él nunca permitirá que toques su orgullo. El azabache comenzó a balancearse también y en poco tiempo alcanzó el nivel del rubio. Las cadenas de los columpios rechinaban con el movimiento.

-¡Salta!

Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos saltaron, a un metro y medio dieron a parar, Sasuke cayendo agachado y sosteniéndose en el pasto con sus manos, y Naruto a su lado, de igual modo, pero perdiendo el equilibrio, cayendo recostado sobre el pasto, mirando el cielo.

-Qué hermosa vista, en la ciudad de veras no se puede ver algo así –comentó emocionado.

-Es por la contaminación lumínica, torpe.

El rubio agarró una mano del Uchiha y lo jaló para que se recostara a su lado. Con el ceño un poco fruncido, obedeció a la petición sin ganas, se recostó a su lado mirando el cielo. Pronto su cara de serenó ante la vista hermosa del cielo estrellado.

-¿Tú crees que mi mamá esté con las estrellas? –preguntó de pronto el rubio.

-¿Qué? ¿No crees que sea un poco infantil esa pregunta?

-Sí, tienes razón –rió de manera torpe.

-Tu madre está en ti, no en las estrellas. Está en tu mente, tus sentimientos, recuerdos, en tu vivir…

-En mi canto –interrumpió sonriente. Llevó sus brazos atrás de la cabeza, apoyándola en ellos- ¿Qué hay de tu familia, Sasuke?

-Mis padres muertos, vivo con mi ausente hermano mayor y Yuka, es como mi segunda madre –respondió sin titubear.

-¿Qué les pasó a tus padres? ¿Y qué pasa con tu hermano?

-Un tonto accidente de auto, sucedió cuando tenía 4 años –arrugó leve el entrecejo- Mi hermano está a cargo de la empresa que dejaron mis padres, nunca está en casa.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti no tener a nadie en quien apoyarte.

-En realidad… -dejó la respuesta inconclusa, dándose cuenta de que no sabía por qué comentaba esas cosas con él- Estoy bien, y es lo importante.

-Mi madre murió cuando nací, no pudieron parar una hemorragia que se produjo en el momento del parto. Nunca pude conocerla, solo su imagen en fotografías, muchas fotografías que mi papá guarda en una caja, como su tesoro –sonrió melancólico- Ella era hermosa, con su largo cabello rojo y esa sonrisa tan alegre… Mi padre me contó que le gustaba mucho el canto y cuando estaba en la pancita se la pasaba todo el día cantándome –dibujó una amplia sonrisa con sus labios.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todas esas cosas? –le parecía bastante extraño que alguien confiara en él si antes no se podían ni mirar a los ojos.

-Solo lo hago, por ninguna razón en específico… ¡Una estrella fugaz, pide un deseo! –cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos- Sasuke, ¿tienes amigos?

-No los necesito –contestó calmado.

-¡¿Qué? –se levantó, sentándose, mirando al Uchiha con desconcierto- ¿Cómo dices eso? Todos necesitan un amigo, aunque sea uno.

-Pues yo no, tonto.

-Dije todos, sin excepción –decía bastante convencido.

-¿Y tú tienes? –se sentó para mirarlo de frente.

-La verdad es que me llevo bastante bien con los de mi salón, pero no podría decir que son cercanos… Con quien más hablo es con Sakura-chan, a veces coincidimos tarareando alguna canción y terminamos cantándola entera cuando voy a dejarla a su trabajo después de clases.

-Más parece tu novia.

-¿Qué? ¿Sakura-chan? –rió un poco- No, imposible –decía son toda seguridad.

Un gritó de muchas personas se oyó al unisono, y observaron que, seguido de ello, la multitud de alumnado salió corriendo del comedor, asustados, hacia sus respectivas cabañas. Luego salieron ambos adultos con cara de satisfacción ante la reacción que causaron en los estudiantes. Minato notó la presencia de su hijo sobre el pasto al lado del Uchiha.

-A dormir, muchachos, aun nos quedan dos días más, descansen.

Decía el rubio caminando al lado del Hatake y procediendo a entrar a la cabaña correspondiente. Ambos jóvenes se pararon y sacudieron la ropa. Naruto miró con una sonrisa alegre a Sasuke y le tendió la mano en forma de puño.

-¡Seamos amigos, Sasuke!

El azabache miró dudoso la cara de Naruto, luego el puño pidiendo algún gesto que sellara esa amistad. Dibujó con sus finos labios una sonrisa de lado y chocó el puño. ¿Y que no había pensado que nunca sería amigo de un torpe como Naruto?

-Nos vemos mañana –se despidió con un gesto de mano.

-Hm –fue lo único que emitió el Uchiha.

El azabache entró a la cabaña, vio a Sai leyendo un libro "normal" en el mismo sillón, y a Suigetsu, con algunas cosas en la mano, afuera del baño para luego entrar. El de cabellos blancos notó su presencia.

-¡Hey! ¿Dónde estabas? Te perdiste de una gran historia de miedo –comentó el Houzuki.

-La verdad es que no me dan miedo esas historias –contestó Sasuke.

-Si no te dan miedo, ¿por qué no fuiste a escucharlas? Yo creo que te estabas escondiendo –comentó Sai sin quitar la vista de su libro.

-¡¿Y tú qué? Tampoco fuiste a escucharlas –decía el Uchiha alterándose.

-Yo tenía algo más interesante que hacer –esta vez lo miró con su pequeña sonrisa.

-Pervertido… -susurró.

Luego de que Juugo saliera del baño ya con su pijama puesto, entró Suigetsu a prepararse a dormir. Sasuke esperó fuera también con sus cosas, y cuando salió el de ojos violetas, entró para prepararse a dormir. Después se dirigió a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sai con ropa interior. Quedó paralizado ante la imagen.

-¿N-No te pondrás pijama? –preguntó aterrorizado.

-Hace calor, ¿no crees? –respondió el otro azabache.

Quitó la vista de él, se dirigió al armario y sacó una par de frazadas y salió del cuarto yendo a la sala de estar. Allí se sentó en un diminuto sillón y se tapó con las frazadas. Pasó media hora tratando de acomodarse, y luego pasó al otro diminuto sillón que estaba al lado a ver si era más cómodo, pero no, otra media hora tratando de dormir de alguna manera, pero solo un contorsionista podría dormir en tan pequeño espacio. Tiró una frazada al suelo, se acostó allí y con la otra se tapó, pero aparte del frío por el poco abrigo, el suelo era demasiado incómodo y duro; otra media hora tratando de estar cómodo. ¿Qué podía hacer?... ¡Eso! En la cabaña de los maestros solo habían tres personas, por lo que podría sobrar espacio, de seguro Naruto dormiría con su padre en la cama matrimonial y Kakashi-sensei en una cama individual, solo esperaba que su maestro no fuera ningún pervertido que se metiera a su cama a media noche.

Cubierto con una de las frazadas, salió de la cabaña y fue a tocar a la puerta de dos cabañas más abajo, ojalá se dignaran a abrir pronto. Volvió a tocar a la puerta más fuerte y se sintió aliviado escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta y luego ésta fuera abierta. Un somnoliento Uzumaki en pijama y con gorrito de dormir, que parecía como un perro mordiéndole la cabeza, se paraba en la entrada mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-¿Qué haces, Sasuke? Ya es tarde.

Sin responder, solo entró y fue directamente a acostarse a una de las camas individuales. Se tapó hasta el cuello, acurrucándose y notando cómo el frio se intercambiaba por el sueño que lograba hacer bostezar al chico. Naruto entró tras él y lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Qué pasó, Sasuke?

-No quiero dormir con Sai, es peligroso –se limitó a responder.

El rubio se acostó en la cama de al lado y también se acurrucó, acostándose de un costado, mirando al Uchiha, que también lo miraba. De pronto el azabache se percató de un detalle.

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?

-Durmiendo –respondió el rubio.

-¿Y tu papá?

-También… -se puso un poco nervioso al ver a lo que quería llegar su nuevo amigo- Verás… ellos son pareja de hace dos o tres años –dijo para sorpresa del azabache- ¡Pero de veras no debes decirle a nadie! Porque si alguien de la escuela se entera, los echarán.

-No soy chismoso, idiota –cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir- Ahora duerme.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hm.

Escuchó cómo alguien entraba a la habitación y abría las persianas dejando entrar la luz del sol, llegándole de lleno a la cara, haciendo que se removiera en la cama. Había dormido bastante bien y tranquilo ya lejos de Sai. Definitivamente traería sus cosas a esa cabaña y se quedaría la siguiente noche allí. Notó cómo alguien lo removía y mencionaba su nombre entre sueños, haciendo que solo soltara pequeños gruñidos.

-Tonto Sasuke, de veras que debemos ir a desayunar –decía el rubio mientras lo seguía sacudiendo.

Naruto le quitó las sábanas, esta vez recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del Uchiha, que se sentó en la cama bastante molesto. Era evidente que estaría aun con sueño después de tener que huir de su compañero y tratando de dormir en lugares incómodos.

Durante el desayuno, los jóvenes comenzaron a planear el día que tendrían. Todos concordaron que en la tarde irían al pueblo a ver el parque de diversiones, para llegar a cenar y luego tener una sesión de karaoke. Mientras que el tiempo entre el desayuno a que llegara la hora del almuerzo, cada uno haría lo que quisiera, se darían un baño en las piscinas para refrescarse de esa calurosa mañana, jugarían a algo quizá o, como Sasuke, divagando, solo estar en alguna sombra de un árbol, pensando en eso y aquello. Pronto una presencia se acercó y se sentó a su lado, con aquel objeto que comenzaba a caracterizarlo colgando de su cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? –le preguntó el recién llegado.

-Nada, solo pienso en… cosas –no tenía intención de contarle que su pensamiento era llevado por el deseo de bailar y seguir mejorando.

-Qué aburrido eres –llevó ambas manos tras la cabeza y apoyó su espalda en el tronco de la palmera- Si tuviera mi guitarra te tocaría algo, quizá dejarías de ser tan amargado.

-¿Sabes tocar guitarra? –Concentró su mirada seria en la azul, ignorando la última frase de aquel- ¿Qué cosa no sabes hacer?

-Hmmm… Bailar como tú, por ejemplo –le devolvió la misma mirada intensa- De verdad que lo haces muy bien.

-Cállate, tonto, no digas estupideces –desvió la mirada.

-¡No me digas tonto, imbécil! Pero de veras lo digo sinceramente –trató de buscar la oscura mirada- ¿Bailas de pequeño?

-No seas ridículo, aun me falta mucho por aprender.

-Solo necesitas practicar cada día con más emoción.

-Pero… -encogió sus piernas y puso sus manos encima de sus rodillas- aunque practique, siento que me falta algo.

-Bueno, no bailas como Usher o Harry Shum Jr, pero… -mostraba aire de pensativo

-Usher o ¿quién? –lo miró incrédulo.

-¡Harry Shum Jr! ¿No lo conoces? –el rubio se mostraba asombrado ante la negativa del azabache- Es bailarín… –otra negativa de su amigo-, bailó en giras y videos musicales con Beyoncé, Madonna, Jennifer López… –se encogió de hombros el Uchiha-, trabaja en la serie Glee y en algunas películas como Stomp the Yard, You Got Served y Step Up 2: The Streets…

-Ya te dije que no sé quién es –comenzaba a fastidiarse.

-Ay, Dios mío –miró al cielo-, por favor, perdónalo, lo más seguro es que vive en una cueva alejado de la civilización.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? –lo amenazó con el puño.

-Ya, tranquilo, luego te daré una clase con todo lo que tengas que saber de Harry Shum –le sonrió zorrunamente.

-Idiota.

-Sasuke, ¿y si hacemos una presentación juntos en la escuela? –se mostró emocionado, con la mirada iluminada.

-No –respondió rotundamente.

-No seas así, tengo algo en mente que de veras te agradará: yo cantando y tú bailando, con más gente, si quieres –le mostró ojitos de cordero degollado- Por favor.

-Lo pensaré –le dijo desviando su mirada.

"_Por alguna razón, pienso que, quizá, bailar para la gente me llevará a la respuesta de por qué aun no me siento del todo contento conmigo mismo… Después de todo, el idiota canta para su madre y para la gente que le gusta escucharlo. Si yo comparto lo que me gusta hacer, me llenaré de satisfacción al ver que a la gente le gusta… Maldición, ¿será que debo depender de alguien más para sentirme bien? Esto no me está agradando."_

Luego de almorzados, todos se prepararon para partir al pueblo, donde hay un lago y, alrededor de éste, estaban situados los juegos mecánicos y varias tiendas de recuerdos, regalos y comida. Fijaron una hora y lugar donde se encontrarían y se separaron en grupos en direcciones diferentes. Karin y Naruto arrastraban a Sasuke de lugar en lugar mientras eran seguidos por Juugo y Suigetsu. Los cinco se iban a juegos juntos: montaña rusa, casitas de terror, de espejos y de la risa, otros llamados Evolution que te hacían girar de cabeza, Samba que es una rueda gigante que gira rápidamente y da saltos, etc.

Posterior a tanta adrenalina, gritos y risas, entraba el hambre. Pararon en un puesto donde vendían bolitas de pulpo en brocheta. Por ser fácil de transportar, comían mientras caminaban por los demás puestos donde se vendía artesanía. Karin quedaba asombrada ante tantas joyas simples de hacer, pero con preciosas piedras que ellos mismos recolectaban como amatista, ágata, cuarzo, etc. Naruto paró al ver que uno de los puestos habían muchos collares colgando, con piedras de distintos colores.

-Si tienes a una persona especial, éste es el mejor regalo que le puedes dar –decía una mujer cuarentona tras el mostrador con una amable sonrisa.

-¿En serio? –preguntaba emocionado e ingenuo el rubio.

-Así es, solo debes llevar puesto el collar por un mes entero para que se llene de tu energía, amor y espíritu, y luego se lo entregas y aquella persona se llenará de tus buenos sentimientos por esta piedra tan especial –le sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿De verdad crees en eso? –le decía el Uchiha que se paraba a su lado.

-Sea verdad o no, quiero uno para entregárselo a mi madre –decía buscando qué color elegir- Quiero éste –apuntó un collar con la piedra del mismo color de sus ojos, un precioso azul cielo, con su tirante negro.

La señora le entregó el colgante y el rubio le pagó el dinero correspondiente. Tomó el collar y se lo colgó al cuello con sus ojos llenos de emoción. Sasuke solo lo miraba con su expresión de "qué iluso".

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado! Me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo, el comienzo de la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke, ya saben que viene después jeje. Acepto críticas constructivas, respondo dudas, cualquier tipo de comentario que no sea demasiado hiriente xD. Nos leemos luego, chaitoo!<p> 


	5. ¿Indicios de celos?

Perdón, perdón, perdón. Sé que me tardé, pero como les expliqué a los que me dejaron reviews (por cierto, muchísimas gracias), el cargador de mi notebook se había ido al paraíso u.u tuve que comprarme uno. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? Ya estoy aquí con el quinto capítulo.

Gracias a los que leyeron y me escribieron comentarios. Y a propósito, en un review me aconsejaron que no pusiera la letra de canciones ya que no está permitido, la verdad es que yo no tenía idea, y es bien importante la letra de las canciones en mi fic :/ así que esta será ña última vez que lo haré. Sólo espero que lean este capítulo con letra incluida porque Narutín le tira indirectas bien directas a Sasukín :3

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Al igual que la letra de la canción no me pertenece, es del guapísimo HYDE, se llama Evergreen.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, palabras groseras y es shounen-ai, lo que significa una relación entre chicos más allá de una amistad.**

Lean y disfruten :D

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo Cinco: ¿Indicio de celos?**

Cuando se cumplió la hora acordada, todos se reunieron en la entrada del parque donde habían quedado de acuerdo para encontrarse y partir a las cabañas a cenar. Una abundante cena llenó sus estómagos y les repuso de más energía para una sesión de karaoke. Instalaron una televisión y todo lo necesario en el comedor para tener más espacio. Muchos no se animaban a acercarse a cantar por vergüenza, pero luego de empezar a tener más confianza, todos querían tener su turno, y no hace falta adivinar que Sasuke prefería solo presenciar el espectáculo. Él, como todos los demás, esperaba impaciente la actuación del Uzumaki, que luego de que sus compañeros tanto le pidieron que cante, accedió. Buscó entre la lista de canciones, tenía una en mente para cantar. Comenzó una suave melodía e inmediatamente comenzó a cantar con una voz suave…

**Mado no naka no boku wa**

**(Junto a la ventana)**

**Gurasu no mizu ni**

**(Soy como una flor)**

**Sashita hana no you**

**(En un vaso de agua)**

**Awai hizashi ni yurete**

**(Vacilante ante los débiles rayos del sol)**

**Madoromi no soko**

**(En un sueño profundo)**

**Kizuku natsu no kehai**

**(Siento el comienzo del verano)**

"_Otra vez escuchó esa voz llena de emoción, que no es nada parecida a la que usa cotidianamente… Ese rostro seguro, como si solo estuviera él… A todos nos cautiva con su canto… A todos…"_

**Mujou na tokei no hari wo**

**(Si pudiera retroceder las manecillas del reloj)**

**Itami no bun dake**

**(Carentes de emoción)**

**Modosetanara**

**(Borrando así todo el dolor)**

**Okashi na kimi to no hibi wo**

**(Aunque puedo contemplar)**

**Afureru kurai**

**(Los días rebosantes de felicidad)**

**Nagamerunoni**

**(Que pasé contigo)**

**This scenery is evergreen**

**(Este escenario es siempre verde)**

**Midori no ha ga irozukiyuku**

**(Las hojas verdes comienzan a cambiar de color)**

**Komorebi no shita de**

**(Estás llorando mientras el sol)**

**Kimi ga naiteiru**

**(Desciende tras los árboles)**

De pronto todos comenzaron a emocionarse, asomándose lagrimillas en sus ojos, habían pasado grandes momentos en esos días que habían estado allí y se habían unido más que nunca, ya sea con sus amigos o compañeros con los que apenas habían conocidos durante esos años de escuela. No querían que mañana llegara y tuvieran que irse.

**Yasashii kisetsu wo yobu**

**(Traes una estación más suave)**

**Karen na kimi wa**

**(Hermosa e inocente)**

**Mujaki ni natsuite**

**(Te abres paso hasta mi corazón)**

**Sotto karada ni nagareru**

**(Disolviéndote en mi interior)**

**Kurusi mitai ni**

**(Como una medicina)**

**Toketeitta ne**

**(Que corre por mis venas)**

El rubio dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, el cual fue el único que pudo notarlo, haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco y su corazón se agitara levemente.

**This scenery is evergreen**

**(Este escenario es siempre verde)**

**Hakanai hodo togiresou na**

**(Tan fugaz, que tengo miedo que llegue su fin)**

**Sono te wo tsunaide**

**(Por eso tomaré tu mano)**

**Hanasanai you ni**

**(Y no te dejaré ir)**

**This scenery is evergreen**

**(Este escenario es siempre verde)**

**Kawaisou ni utsumuiteru**

**(Dejas caer tu cabeza con tanta tristeza)**

**Kanashii hitomi wo**

**(Quiero limpiar tus lágrimas)**

**Nugutte agetainoni**

**(Que caen de tus ojos afligidos)**

**Chikazuku owari ni**

**(No puedo decir ni una palabra)**

**Kotoba hitotsu iidasenai**

**(En medio de este final que se aproxima)**

**This scenery is evergreen**

**(Este escenario es siempre verde)**

**Itoshii hito yo**

**(Mi amada)**

Finalizó la canción y todos aplaudieron al rubio, quien se sonrojó levemente y se rascaba la nuca con modestia. El Uchiha frunció el ceño levemente y se cruzó de brazos sin moverse de donde estaba sentado. Uzumaki se sentó a su lado, dándole la oportunidad de otro compañero para cantar. Éste notó la expresión de su amigo, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya comenzaba a conocer los repentinos ataques de mal humor de Sasuke.

Ya se hacía tarde, los maestros dieron la orden a los alumnos de irse a acostar. El primero en levantarse y partir fue el azabache, que se dirigió a la cabaña sin emitir una palabra. Se alistó para dormir y se acostó en la cama que había usado la noche anterior. Seguido entró el rubio, se sentó en su cama, se quedó mirando al de ojos oscuros, y éste lo miraba a él, aun con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Te pasó algo? –se dignó a preguntar el rubio.

-No, nada, ¿qué te hace pensar que me ocurre algo? Estoy bastante bien –sonaba un poco irónico.

-Solo diré… -se acostó en su cama- que de repente te pusiste más raro de lo normal.

-Di lo que quieras –cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches.

A pesar de que cerró sus negros ojos, no pudo quedarse dormido, algo le incomodaba más de lo normal, y obviamente el rubio se percató. Pensamientos comenzaron a rondar por su mente, eran aquellos los que no lo dejaban dormir…

"_¿A qué se debió esa mirada? ¿Cantó esa estrofa para mí? Todo es muy confuso, sabía que no debía hacerme amigo de este idiota, solo me traerá problemas… Pero ¿en qué estoy pensando? Solo estoy imaginando cosas, ni que Naruto… Es una tontería… ¡Deja de tratar de convencerte a ti mismo, Sasuke Uchiha! Obvio que no tienes ninguna duda…_

"_Te abres paso a mi corazón, disolviéndote en mi interior, como una medicina, que corre por mis venas. Este escenario es siempre verde, tan fugaz que tengo miedo que llegue su fin, por eso tomaré tu mano, y no te dejaré ir… Aquello quedó en mi mente… Mañana iremos de regreso a la ciudad y ya no será una molestia."_

-Sasuke –el rubio tampoco se había dormido aun- ¿Lo pensaste?

-¿Qué cosa? –le respondió sin abrir los ojos.

-Si haremos algo juntos, alguna presentación. Recuerda que será la presentación de las academias al regreso a clases, por el festival cultural.

-Pero yo no estoy en ninguna academia –esta vez lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo soy de la academia de Gai-sensei, así que será en representación de aquella.

-No lo sé, aun no lo he pensado –cerró los ojos- Duérmete.

Al parecer tendría que compartir con Naruto más de lo necesario si aceptaba su propuesta… Pero en verdad quería conocer el secreto que tenía el rubio para tener tanta seguridad para cantar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería pasar más tiempo con él, no quería que atravesara la coraza Uchiha que se había impuesto desde pequeño…

El día amaneció caluroso, el sol quería darles un último día de calurosa diversión, quizá en la piscina, tomando helado o comiendo alguna jugosa sandía que los maestros comenzaban a repartir a los menores. El azabache tomó su helado y se sentó en la orilla de la piscina, mojándose los pies mientras lamia la fría paleta de naranja. En el agua notó un reflejo rubio que se sentaba a su lado, interrumpiendo, hasta ahora, su tranquila mañana solitaria. Naruto lo miró por unos segundos y estiró la mano. Sasuke lo miró confundido y notó que tenía una semilla de sandia pegada en la cara, dándole un aspecto ridículamente infantil y tierno.

-¿Me das helado? –preguntó el Uzumaki.

-No, tú comiste sandia –volteó la cara y siguió lamiendo su helado.

-Pero me tocó un trozo muy pequeño –reclamó.

-No es mi culpa.

Naruto hizo su típico gesto infantil, un puchero enternecedor y torpe. Pero no ablandó para nada el corazón de Sasuke, que seguía lamiendo su helado en la cara del rubio sin compasión, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, serio, sin una pisca de querer ceder. El rubio frunció el ceño y le arrebató el helado de la mano, le dio la espalda al Uchiha y comenzó a lamer desesperado el dulce naranja. Sasuke no reaccionó, se quedó estático ante la acción, con la mano estirada, de verdad no se lo esperaba… Un beso indirecto, fue lo que pensó.

El Uzumaki se giró a mirar a su amigo, y estiró la mano con la mitad del helado en la mano, con la boca llena de aquel por haberle dado un mordisco rápido. El azabache reaccionó, miró el helado, luego al rubio y le hizo un infantil desprecio.

-Ya no lo quiero, está todo baboseado.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias! –comenzó a lamer el helado contento y más tranquilo.

Luego de disfrutar por última vez las piscinas y llevándose de despedida el estómago lleno por un delicioso y abundante almuerzo, el bus llegó para buscarlos. Con sus cosas ya ordenadas, no les quedó de otra que subirse, resignados a que ese paraíso se había acabado. Pero tenían el consuelo de que aun les quedaba bastante agosto para divertirse en sus vacaciones de verano. Viajaron la hora y media de regreso a la ciudad y a sus hogares, se sentían contentos de haber pasado tan maravillosos días con sus compañeros, se unieron más que nunca y de seguro la relación entre ellos sería distinta de ahora en adelante.

Sasuke entró a su hogar y fue recibido por Yuka, quien comenzó a preguntarle cómo le había ido, qué había hecho, si se había aplicado protector solar, si comió bien, el típico interrogatorio maternal cuando te ausentas en tu casa por un tiempo. Luego tomó una ducha tibia y fue directamente a su gran habitación, silenciosa, solitaria. Se sentó en su cama y tomó su portátil. Una vez encendido, se metió al chat (Messenger jeje), y notó como la gran lista de correos lo habían agregado, y cada vez aparecían más solicitudes para que aceptara o rechazara. Definitivamente, el haberle dicho su correo a Karin no fue buena idea, ahora todas sus amigas y demás chicas lo tendrían, y uno que otro chico que le interesara tenerlo. Terminó por aceptarlos a todos e inmediatamente comenzaron a abrirse ventanas de conversación, lo que terminó por colmarle la paciencia y comenzó a dejarlas sin admisión, una por una: a una tal Ino, una Konan, un Nagato, una Tenten, un Deidara, una Hinata, hasta a la misma Karin. Y se detuvo en la ventana que venía del correo de Naruto que le decía: "Hola, bastardo, ¿nos vemos mañana?". ¿Mañana? ¿Qué tenía que hacer mañana? No tenía compromiso alguno con nadie, así que menos con el rubio. También lo bloqueó. Pensó que lo mejor era no tener contacto con el rubio durante lo que restaba de verano.

Cuando ya faltaba una semana y media para retomar las clases, su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una llamada que no pensaba que recibiría. Yuka lo fue a alertar a su habitación de aquella, y cuando escuchó el nombre de quien se trataba, suspiró profundo. Con resignación tomó el auricular, apoyándolo en un costado de su cara.

-¿Qué pasa? –habló el Uchiha inexpresivo.

-_¿Así saludas a tu amigo? _–reclamaba el rubio al otro lado- _Y cómo que qué pasa, soy un profesional, necesito de veras saber con tiempo si presentaremos algo para comenzar a ensayar._

-¿Profesional? Sí, claro –contestó con sarcasmo- Además, no, no quiero participar en tu estúpida academia.

-_¡¿Por qué? Te prometo que si no te gusta, no lo volveremos a intentar _–le insistía.

-Ya te dije que no, no me interesa hacer nada frente a un montón de gente que no conozco.

-_¡Olvida la gente! Y verás que te sentirás muy bien contigo mismo._

Sentirse bien consigo mismo… Eso era lo que Sasuke quería, tener algo que le agrade en su vida. Como decía el idiota, no para la gente, sino para él mismo, para no tener que esconder lo que tanto lo apasiona, seguridad.

-De acuerdo, ensayemos algo, pero eso no quiere decir que es seguro que nos presentaremos.

-_¡Está bien! Dime tu dirección, voy para allá ahora mismo._

En un poco más de media hora el rubio ya estaba instalado en la cama del azabache, contemplando la enorme y lujosa habitación, demasiado grande para su gusto, pero no dejaba de impresionar las comodidades que puede tener un Uchiha. Miraba a su alrededor: la gran televisión en la pared, de alta calidad de imagen; el equipo estéreo que tenía grandes parlantes que harían retumbar todas las ventanas de la casa, y quizá hasta quebrarlas; las grandes puertas del armario, no se extrañaría si tras éstas estuviera Narnia entera; hasta la cama era demasiado espaciosa para que durmiera solo una persona. Una habitación bastante lujosa y limpia, pero le faltaban sus toques juveniles, quizá algún afiche de un artista o grupo de música, ropa tirada en el suelo, algún envoltorio de comida, pero no, todo impecable, todo acomodado en su lugar específico, ni siquiera un libro desalineado en el estante.

Sasuke estiró sus manos con el computador portátil, entregándoselo al rubio, ya que éste último le había dicho que tenía que mostrarle un video por internet con la idea de lo que podrían interpretar. Naruto tomó el portátil, y con el sistema funcionando, en seguida buscó el video y se lo mostró: un video de algún grupo que le gustaba que vestían para un trabajo de oficina, pero parecía más una especie de uniforme escolar, el vocalista, mientras cantaba, hacía movimientos cortos de un lado a otro o a veces con los brazos medio robótico, por el momento nada en lo que el Uchiha pudiera aportar.

-Tú cantas, y yo ¿qué hago? –se molestó Sasuke.

-Paciencia, como no quieres exponerte tanto, tu parte es al final –respondió el rubio.

Siguieron viendo el video, y efectivamente, al final, los cuatro integrantes de la banda se unían a unas diez personas más, formando un triángulo y comenzaron a bailar, movimientos que al Uchiha le interesaron practicar, se estaba comenzando a convencer, pero había un detalle.

-¿De dónde sacamos las otras diez personas? –miró a su amigo.

-Con cuatro personas basta –decía emocionado el rubio.

-¿Cuatro? ¿Tú también bailarás?

-Sí, aunque de veras no se me dé mucho el baile. Según sé, podemos pedir refuerzo de algún conocido dentro de la escuela y tengo un amigo fan de L'arc En Ciel como yo –sonrió.

-¿Y el otro?

-Ya se me ocurrirá, no te preocupes, ya lo tengo todo arreglado –le sonrió ampliamente, adoptando una expresión zorruna.

-No me queda de otra que confiar en ti, Naruto-tonto –se cruzó de brazos, muy poco convencido.

-¿Empezamos a ensayar? –cerró el portátil y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Hoy y ahora? Se me hace difícil con Yuka rondando por ahí.

-¿Acaso no sabes que bailas? –se mostró sorprendido- No sientas vergüenza, Sasuke, ¿acaso no es como tu segunda mamá?

-Por lo mismo, una mamá no debe saber todo lo que se hace.

-¡No te pongas tonto y ensayemos!

Sasuke cerró la puerta con llave para no ser interrumpidos o descubiertos por Yuka o quizá por Itachi. Naruto dijo que el canto no era necesario ensayarlo en esos momentos, él lo podría hacer solo en su casa, lo que era importante ahora era aprenderse los pasos del video. Reproducían el video una y otra vez, tratando de imitar los pasos, hasta aprendérselos parcialmente. Decidieron descansar, Naruto encendió el televisor, mientras Sasuke seguía revisando el video y observando los pasos, tratando de memorizarlos.

Se escucharon dos suaves golpes a la puerta y un intento de girar la perilla y entrar, pero como ésta estaba cerrada, fue imposible.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Por qué te has encerrado? –era la voz de su hermano- ¿Qué tanto haces?

El Uchiha menor se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola y recibiendo a su hermano con una expresión de molestia. Itachi pasó de mirar a su hermano, al invitado que tenía sentado en la cama con cara de asombro. Sasuke se dio cuenta que el mayor observaba con detenimiento al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi? –preguntó Sasuke haciendo notar su molestia.

-No sabía que tenías visitas –entró al dormitorio y se acercó a la cama- Soy Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke –hiso una reverencia.

-Eh, eh… -rápido se puso de pie saliendo del asombro y también hiso un exagerada reverencia efecto del impacto- Uzumaki Naruto, mucho gusto.

-¿Eres amigo de mi hermanito? –preguntó sintiéndose curioso.

-S-Sí, somos amigos, nos conocimos en el colegio, aunque nos hicimos amigos hace poco –respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres, Itachi? –se acercó el menor.- Además, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Pude salir más temprano, por suerte –miró a su hermano- Quería pasar tiempo contigo –le revolvió los oscuros cabellos- Y en mejor situación no me pude encontrar, que alegría conocer un amigo de mi hermano –miró al rubio y le sonrió.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó levemente, comenzó a reír nervioso, llevándose una mano a su nuca. Sasuke chisteó la lengua y comenzó a empujar al mayor hacia afuera de la habitación.

-¡Ya vete si no tienes nada importante que decirme! –reclamaba alzando la voz.

-Te quería preguntar dónde está Yuka –dijo el mayor una vez afuera.

-Qué sé yo, seguramente se fue a comprar la cena –cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Soltó un profundo suspiró y se giró a ver al rubio, que seguía de pie a un lado de la cama, aun con una expresión de sorpresa, con una cara bastante boba. Eso le molestó al Uchiha que se acercó a él, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿No es hora de que te vayas? –se cruzó de brazos frente al Uzumaki.

-¿Qué? –frunció un poco sus rubias cejas- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Sí, además es tarde, ¿no crees?

-Pero ya casi es hora de la cena y Yuka me ha pedido que me quede –se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, si fuera en otras condiciones estaría bien, pero mientras esté "ese"… -desvió la mirada.

-¿Itachi? ¿Qué tiene de malo? Me parece de veras un tipo agradable.

-Sí, claro, como no eres su hermano, además de que te ha gustado, ¿no? –lo miró acusadoramente.

Naruto quedó perplejo y pronto soltó una carcajada. Sasuke se enfureció ante el acto, se acercó al de ojos azules y lo tomó de la camisa para levantarlo de la cama. Ambos se miraron enojados.

-¿De qué te ríes? –lo miraba elevando levemente la vista por que su amigo era más alto.

-De tu absurda idea loca –se soltó del agarre- Está bien, me iré, pero sabes que estaré constantemente viniendo aquí para seguir ensayando y se repetirá este asunto, Sasuke.

-No, la próxima vez iré yo a tu casa.

Pasaron dos días y llegó el turno de Sasuke de ir a la casa de Naruto. Pudo llegar sin problemas, ya que el taxi lo llevó desde la puerta de su casa, hasta la puerta de la casa del Uzumaki, lamentablemente para él, de vuelta a casa tendría que venir a recogerlo su hermano, quizá con qué discurso loco vendría ahora.

Por un momento envidió la vista de la casa de Naruto, se veía normal, de clase media, diría que hasta acogedora, nada comparado con la gigante casa-mansión Uchiha, que parecía bastante tétrica y es demasiado silenciosa. Se acercó a la entrada y golpeó la puerta de madera blanca. No esperó mucho, el rubio mayor rápidamente abrió la puerta.

-¡Uchiha-kun! Llegas puntual. Pasa, por favor –el mayor le sonrió amable.

-Permiso.

Namikaze abrió completamente la puerta dejando entrar al recién llegado. Éste último observó curioso la casa, por dentro era tan normal y acogedora como por fuera. La verdad, se esperaba algo estrafalario por tratarse de la casa de Naruto. En su observación, pudo notar la presencia de su maestro de cabellos plateados, estaba recostado en el sofá, dormido, con un libro en la cara, pareciera que estaba en total confianza… Claro, recordó que él y el padre del de ojos azules eran pareja.

Minato lo invitó a pasar a la habitación de su hijo, que estaba al fondo del pasillo, mencionando que "los dos" ya estaban allí. ¿Los dos? ¿Acaso Naruto había invitado a alguien más? ¿No se supone que venía a ensayar? Frunció levemente el ceño y paró frente la puerta para escuchar risas, una la reconocía, tan exagerada como la del rubio, pero había una más, más leve, de otro chico. Alzó la mano y golpeó la puerta. "Pase" fue lo que escuchó del otro lado. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, se encontró con Naruto sentado en el piso justo al frente, y al lado, sentado en la cama, había un chico pelirrojo, que al verlo, se cruzó de brazos y piernas, con cara demasiada seria.

-¡Sasuke! –el rubio se paró a recibir a su amigo con una gran sonrisa- No pensé que llegarías tan pronto.

-Me dijiste a las 16, ¿no? Pues son las 16, idiota –le contestó.

-Pero no era necesario que fueras tan puntual, tonto –luego se acordó de que no estaban solos- Por cierto, él es Sabaku no Gaara –dijo apuntando a su amigo de ojos verdes- Gaara, él es Uchiha Sasuke.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Espero les está gustando como va n.n Aclaro nuevamente, como lo hice arriba, la canción le pertenece al guapísimo HYDE en su tiempo de solista, se llama Evergreen. Y también dejo claro que será la última vez que pondré la letra ya que me informaron que está prohibido.<p>

Se apreciaron celos de Sasuke cuando Naruto se sonrojó ante la sonrisa de Itachi y también cuando oyó risitas tontas del rubio en compañía de otro chico. Ahora hay que ver cómo se llevará Sasuke con el Gaara, que acaba de entrar en escena.

Espero dejen sus comentarios y me digan que les parecio, si tienen dudas las contesto, sugerencias, consejos y críticas constructivas las acerpto. Cuídense, chaitoo!


	6. Florecen sentimientos

Buenas! Aquí llegué con un nuevo capítulo! Jiji Quiero agradecer a todos los que me comentaron, creo que les respondí a todos. Y también a las gente que agrega mi fanfic a favoritos, muchísimas gracias. Este pequeño trabajo va dedicado a uds n.n Que han esperado impacientes por alguna luz de NaruSasu *w* pues aquí se las traigo!

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, palabras groseras y es shounen-ai, lo que significa una relación entre chicos más allá de una amistad.**

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo Seis: Florecen sentimientos.**

Ambos sólo se miraron bastantes serios, al parecer ninguno de los dos se sentían cómodos conociendo una persona nueva, sobre todo si tenían cara de matones. Por alguna razón, este encuentro pintaba muy mal, ambos tenían algo en contra del otro, pero quién sabe qué. Naruto percibió la tensión, y en parte la comprendía, su amigo Gaara tenía casi el mismo pésimo carácter de Sasuke, podía enojarse hasta por ver volar una mosca frente a él.

-Pero pasa, pasa –cogió al azabache del brazo y lo hiso entrar a la habitación de un tirón- Sasuke, Gaara nos ayudará con la presentación –le sonrió ampliamente.- Él es quien te dije que es fanático de L'arc En Ciel como yo.

-Hm –fue lo único que emitió su voz.

-Es un año mayor que nosotros, va en nuestra escuela –se sentó al lado del pelirrojo- Y te tengo otra noticia –lo miró directamente a los ojos- Llamé a Gai-sensei para consultarle algunas cosas, y entre eso, me dijo que todos tenían que pertenecer a la academia para representarla… Gaara accedió a unirse, pero ¿y tú?

-Yo no tengo ningún interés en volver a esa academia y bailar con palurdos, suficiente cuando tuve que cumplir mi castigo a principio de año –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Castigo? –no entendía de lo que hablaba el azabache, pero poco importaba ahora- Pero Sasuke, si no estás en la lista oficial de la academia, no te dejarán subirte al escenario.

-Entonces no lo haré y me voy a mi casa ahora mismo –hacía amago de marcharse.

-¡Qué terco eres! ¿Por qué no eres capaz de demostrarle al mundo que te gusta bailar, idiota?

-¡Cállate! –comenzó a enojarse.

-Déjalo, Naruto, es un cobarde –habló Gaara, enfureciendo más al azabache- Como tú dijiste, no es capaz de demostrar que algo le gusta, le tiene miedo a la gente y al qué-dirán, no es más que un hablador que solo se cruza de brazos.

-¡Gaara! –lo reprendió Naruto.

-¿Con qué derecho vienes a hablar con tanta confianza de mi? No tienes idea de nada sobre mí –miró al pelirrojo amenazante.

-Claro que sí: niño rico, solo, sin sentimientos, sin valor para demostrar lo que en verdad le gusta, suficiente para mí para saber que eres escoria –lo miró desafiante sin moverse de su lugar, aun cruzado de brazos.

El Uchiha dejó la mochila que cargaba en el suelo y se iba a lanzar al pelirrojo, pero Naruto pudo ponerse de pie para atajarlo, lo apretó entre sus brazos, tratando de frenar el forcejeo que comenzó a hacer el azabache.

-¡Quién habla de cobardía! ¡Te ocultas tras Naruto, en vez de venir a enfrentarme! –le alzaba la voz colerizado.

-No necesito ensuciarme las manos contigo, mocoso –decía sin inmutarse- Naruto, ¿por qué no sólo hacemos la presentación los dos?

-¡Ya basta! –gritó el rubio- Gaara, es imposible hacerlo sin Sasuke, porque lo estoy haciendo por él, para que disfrute por primera vez lo que le apasiona.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante las palabras del Uzumaki. Sasuke se calmó y suspiró, en cambio Gaara se sintió intranquilo y mostró molestia en su rostro, afilando la mirada. Naruto soltó al Uchiha y lo miró a los ojos con determinación, de verdad lo quería ayudar y apoyar.

-Sinceramente, Sasuke, creo que lo que te hace falta, es no reprimirte, sentirte libre de hacer lo que quieras, sin miedo al prejuicio y bailando para un público hará que te liberes de toda esa tensión que no te deja tranquilo.

"_Por primera vez siento que el idiota tiene razón, estar bailando a escondidas… Privándome de bailar cuando es lo que más deseo, sólo porque estoy siendo observado… Soy un Uchiha, un maldito Uchiha, ¿qué mierda me importa lo que piensa la gente de mi? Que hablen, yo les daré de qué hablar… Hasta con sólo tomar la decisión ya me siento un poco más aliviado. Definitivamente haré lo que me dé la puta gana."_

Aceptó unirse a la academia al volver a clases y seguir con el ensayo, ya estaba decidido y no cambiaría de opinión, a pesar de tener que colaborar con ese antipático pelirrojo. Salieron al jardín trasero del rubio para tener más espacio, primero re memorizaron los pasos sin música, ya que aun no tenían la velocidad que requerían para comenzar a ensayar en serio. Cuando empezaron a agarrar el ritmo más rápido, Naruto decidió poner a Sasuke al medio, un paso más adelante que Gaara y él, comenzó a sonar la música y empezaron a moverse.

Naruto estaba medio lento y distraído, observaba cómo lo hacía Sasuke, detallaba cada movimiento del chico adelante suyo, de verdad pensaba que ese talento no debía desperdiciarse. Una sensación estaba recorriendo su mente y su cuerpo en esos momentos. Pero su actitud no pasó desapercibida por cierto chico a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? –le habló el Sabaku severo- Estás distraído.

-Ah, lo siento, estoy de veras cansado –se detuvo.

-Descansemos –dijo el Uchiha dejándose caer sobre el pasto.

-Traeré algo de beber –dijo el rubio- Ya vuelvo, así que traten de no matarse, por favor.

La tarde se estaba terminando, había sido mucho tiempo el que habían practicado sin parar, el cansancio en sus cuerpos comenzaba a dominarlos. Gaara no resistió más de pie y también se dejó caer sobre el pasto a unos metros del azabache. Ninguno se miraba, la tensión se hacía notar, estaban bastante lejos de entablar alguna conversación agradable, pero sí que iba a haber una conversación.

-Si le haces daño a Naruto, no te lo perdono –habló amenazante el pelirrojo.

-Y yo que tenía pensado secuestrarlo, amarrarlo, golpearlo y violarlo hasta la muerte, qué lástima –respondió Sasuke con sarcasmo.

-Te hablo en serio, Uchiha. ¿Qué intensión tienes con Naruto?

-¿De qué mierda me estás hablando? –lo miró con una mezcla de enfado e incertidumbre.

-Naruto es una persona muy importante para mí, y mientras esté yo para protegerlo, es mejor que no te acerques mucho a él, ¿me oíste?

-¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, idiota? –lo miró amenazante, dispuesto a lanzarse encima- Si me da la gana, me acerco a Naruto tanto como quiera.

-Chicos –el rubio salía de la casa con una amplia sonrisa- Pasemos a la casa a comer y beber algo.

Sasuke se apresuró a acercarse a Naruto antes que Gaara y pasó un brazo encima de los hombros del rubio, acercó su boca al oído de éste y miró a Gaara con arrogancia.

-Estoy muy cansado, Naruto, siento las piernas débiles –le habló al oído.

-Y-Yo te ayudo, recárgate en mí –le respondió el de ojos azules, con total ingenuidad.

Gaara gruñó para sus adentros y miró con odio al Uchiha, apretando los puños.

Los tres chicos se sentaron a la mesa, con Naruto al medio, por supuesto. Luego de que Minato les sirviera algún bocadillo simple, y de que Kakashi saludara a su alumno Sasuke, ambos adultos salieron a comprar la cena, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos en la casa. Estaban muy callados comiendo, cosa que le incomodaba al ruidoso rubio. Primero miró a su izquierda, estaba el de ojos verdes con una cara bastante molesta echándose un bocado a la boca; miró a su derecha, el de negros ojos se notaba un poco más tranquilo, pero siempre con su expresión seria, bebiendo de su jugo. El rubio exhaló largamente, acabando el aire contenido, no quería preguntar qué pasaba, pero, por lo menos, podía romper el hielo.

-¿Creen que necesitamos de un cuarto integrante? –esperó unos segundos alguna respuesta, pero no hubo palabra alguna- Yo creo que con cuatro personas se vería más ordenado, dos adelante y dos atrás, ¿qué creen?

-Como los integrantes de la banda son cuatro, me parece bien –dijo Gaara.

-No, ya hemos avanzado en esto solos los tres, meter a otro entorpecería las cosas –habló Sasuke.

-Ambos tienen razón… -decía nervioso Naruto, temiendo por darle la razón a alguno- Pero mi idea era que yo, representando a hyde, el vocalista, debería ir adelante con Sasuke, porque sigo cantando mientras bailamos.

-¿Y tienes a alguien en mente? –le preguntó el mayor de los tres.

-Cuando fui con el salón de Sasuke a las cabañas, conocí a alguien que le gustaba a hyde, demasiado diría yo, casi enfermizo –un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal-, pero podría ayudarnos, según él, se sabe los pasos del video.

-¿Quién? –preguntó el azabache curioso.

-Me parece que se llama…Sai.

Solo escuchar el nombre, el Uchiha se congeló y los pelos de la nuca se erizaron. Sai, el pervertido Sai, el fanático de hentai Sai, el que duerme en ropa interior Sai… Debía ser una broma, debe haber otra opción, Sai no, por favor…

-Además, tiene buena apariencia, imaginen a cuatro chicos guapos bailando, dejaríamos a todas las chicas fascinadas –decía con entusiasmo el rubio.

Aunque el comentario del rubio causó desconcierto, no quisieron preguntar a que se refería, más bien, no te atrevieron a preguntar. Terminaron de comer y Gaara informó que debía volver a casa para ayudarle con la cena a su hermano mayor, ya que su hermana, la que se encargaba de ello normalmente, estaba embarazada y querían consentirla. Así que tuvo que marcharse, no sin antes hacerle la última advertencia a Sasuke sin que Naruto se diera cuenta, claro. Uchiha tenía que esperar a que su hermano mayor se dignara a llegar allí a buscarlo, por lo que sabía, no sería pronto, ya que lo llamó y dijo que aun tenía algo de trabajo que terminar ese día. Se resignó y decidió esperar, mientras Naruto le mostraba quién era ese tal Harry Shum Jr.

-¡Él! –exclamaba mientras apuntaba la pantalla de su computadora- Es genial, ¿no? –se mostraba realmente emocionado.

-Un poco –contestaba mientras miraba atento la pantalla- Bueno, admito que baila bastante bien.

-¿De verdad nunca lo habías visto? –comenzó a buscar otro video del bailarín.

-No, ya te lo he dicho.

-Pero, y ¿no tienes ningún ídolo? Alguien a quien admires, quizá…

-No… La verdad no conozco a nadie como que valga la pena… -miró a su alrededor y observó con detenimientos los afiches que estaban pegados en la pared- Te gusta mucho ese Harry y L'arc En Ciel, ¿no?

-¡Sí! Además de gustarme el grupo, su música, la letra de sus canciones, me gusta mucho la voz de Hyde, y Harry Shum… bueno, es otra cosa…

-¿Otra cosa? –lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Mmm… no sé si contarte esto… Espero no me juzgues, pero…

-¿Juzgarte? Para nada –se apresuró en contestar el azabache.

-Harry Shum Jr… Es mi amor platónico –comentó en casi un susurro.

Sasuke se sintió sorprendido ante tal confesión… pero no estaba del todo seguro de lo que significaba completamente esa confesión, acaso Naruto es ¿gay? O sólo es una etapa adolescente. Se quedó mirando a un avergonzado Naruto, no sabía muy bien qué decirle, solo posó una mano en el hombro del rubio, y cuando éste lo miró directo a los ojos, le sonrió de medio lado, un gesto pequeño. Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma.

-Pero… -se puso un poco más serio- quiero que sepas, no soy gay, como yo lo veo es… que a las persona les puede gustar el ramen o los tomates, el naranja o el azul, a las mujeres o a los hombres, totalmente normal. Yo no me fijo en el sexo de la persona cuando alguien me gusta, ¿sabes? O como le dirían, bisexual…

-No es necesario que me des explicaciones, eres mi amigo, torpe. Te acepto como eres, Naruto –le habló sincero.

-Sasuke… -miró la pantalla del computador y puso a correr un video de música- No quiero aprovecharme de la situación, pero… -lo miró nervioso a los ojos- Me siento atraído a ti.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, sintió cómo su corazón se desesperó en latir fuerte, mandando sangre a sus mejillas para teñirlas con un leve sonrojo, sentía un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre y una sensación eléctrica recorrió su espalda, reacciones químicas invadieron su delgado y trabajado cuerpo pálido. Naruto le sonrió.

-Te has sonrojado, qué lindo.

¿Acaso le había dicho lindo? ¡Tiene 16 años! ¡Es un hombre! No una quinceañera a quien se le podía enamorar con eso, pero, extraño le pareció, que aquella frase lo puso extremadamente nervioso y no pudo reaccionar ante aquella, no pudo articular palabra, hacerlo callar o algún insulto para ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado el rubio.

-S-Sí, estoy bien, sólo sorprendido –desvió la mirada, buscando algo con lo que distraerse.

-Ojalá nada entre nosotros cambie –se puso de pie frente al Uchiha.

-N-No, para nada.

-Ya que tu hermano tardará en llegar, ¿por qué no te duchas? –se acercó a su armario, sacando una toalla y arrojándosela a las manos-, debes de sentirte incómodo después de sudar tanto.

-S-Sí, muchas gracias –se paró de la cama.

-Cuando regreses de la ducha, te tendré ropa preparada. Soy más alto que tú, pero no debe haber tanta diferencia.

Sasuke iba hacia la puerta del dormitorio para salir al lavado, pero Naruto lo detuvo apoyando una mano en la puerta, impidiendo que ésta se abriera y, a la vez, acorralando a su amigo contra ella. El azabache se volteó a ver a su amigo, notando que aquel estaba muy cerca de él. Provocó un nuevo sonrojo, que simultáneamente hiso sonrojar al rubio.

-Sasuke… -habló casi en susurro, muy cerca de la cara del mencionado- ¿Puedo…?

Naruto bajó la mirada directamente a los labios de su acompañante, poniendo a este último nervioso al darse cuenta de aquello. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarlo? ¿Qué debía responder? Lo tenía tan cerca y sus músculos no respondían, su corazón solo saltaba tratando de salir de su pecho, en su mente no pasaba ningún pensamiento lógico. Comenzó a entreabrir sus labios y a hacer lo contrario con sus ojos, a entrecerrarlos, concentrándolos en los labios del rubio extremadamente cercas.

-¿Podemos… ensayar en tu casa la próxima vez? –el rubio dibujó una sonrisa pícara con sus labios y recuperó la distancia que tenía con su amigo.

Sasuke abrió grande los ojos, sorprendido por lo que pensó en hacer o, más bien, dejarse hacer. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Demonios! Qué actuación más torpe, se vio como un completo imbécil. Se recuperó rápidamente, arrugando el entrecejo.

-¡No!

Fue lo único que contesto –o más bien gritó- antes de quitar al rubio de su camino y salir de la habitación dando un portazo, dejando a un Naruto bastante sonriente…

Dejó que las tibias gotas de agua resbalaran por su cuerpo, aquello borraría el mal rato que le hiso pasar el rubio hace unos momentos, pero ¿en verdad fue tan malo? Además de que lo dejó totalmente en vergüenza mostrando un lado de él nunca antes visto: siendo cautivado; las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo fueron exquisitas y maravillosas, "nuevas" era lo que podía destacar, nunca antes sentidas con tal intensidad.

"_Me sentí tan avergonzado, tan expuesto, tan tonto, ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Obvio, no estaba pensando, Sasuke cabeza hueca. Creo que lo estúpido se empieza a contagiar con este tarado. Cómo iba a pensar que me besaría… ¡¿Por qué iba a dejar que me besara?... ¡Maldición! También me siento atraído a él, eso es obvio, pero nunca pensé que esto podía pasar, sentir atracción por Naruto… si es un chico… somos amigos… Esto no se lo puedo decir a nadie, no se debe saber, sobre todo Naruto, o si no me veré vulnerable y débil ante él… ¡Mierda! Es imposible que ese tonto me guste, no quiero…"_

Entró en la habitación con la toalla amarrada a la cintura y con un leve sonrojo adornando su rostro, el cual aumentó al ver a Naruto en bóxer y con toalla en mano esperando su turno de usar la ducha. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada el formado cuerpo de Naruto, se podía apreciar el abdomen del rubio, quizás no muy marcado, pero estaba trabajado y plano. Vio el movimiento del colgante en el pecho del Uzumaki moverse y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, estructurando a su amigo con la mirada.

-Ahí está la ropa, Sasuke –apuntó a la ropa que estaba arriba de la cama- Supongo que te quedará buena.

-Gracias –se acercó a la cama a observar lo que había para él.

-Mmm… -el rubio olfateó el aire y luego se paró al lado de su amigo- qué agradable aroma –se inclinó y acercó más al azabache- Es tu olor.

Naruto tenía su nariz a un centímetro de la piel del Uchiha sonrojado y estático, por el sector de su cuello, absorbiendo el aroma, llenando sus sentidos, haciendo que su respiración chocara con el pálido cuerpo. Enredó sus dedos en la mojada cabellera negra de su amigo y también la olfateó. Volvió al cuello y subió su rostro, con los ojos cerrados, se detuvo en la mejilla de Sasuke, posó sus labios levemente allí, sin ser un beso, sólo un contacto que estremeció al de ojos negros. Éste cerró los ojos y movió su rostro, buscando los labios del rubio, logrando rozarlos, entreabriendo su boca, sintiendo cómo su corazón exageraba su reacción. Pero pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y logrando reaccionar, tomando ambos hombros del rubio para alejarlo, con una expresión molesta.

-Dijiste que esperabas que no cambiara nada entre nosotros –logró razonar con la vergüenza dibujada en su rostro, tratando en vano de disimularla.

-Tienes razón, lo siento –sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a reír torpemente- Me dejé llevar, me sorprendió que aun usando mis accesorios de aseo se quedara tu olor característico.

-Cállate, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas –desvió la mirada al suelo.

-¡Ah! Mi padre por fin está haciendo la cena, así que vístete y espérame para ir a cenar.

-Hm.

Uzumaki salió de la habitación, y al solo segundo de percatar que estaba solo, el Uchiha se permitió sonrojarse hasta que su cara ardiera intensamente, sentir su corazón latir a más no poder, nuevamente ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y el recorrido eléctrico por su espalda. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, trataba de calmar su respiración que también se había alterado. Luego de pocos segundos, suspiró, señal de que ya se desahogó de aquellas sensaciones y emociones causadas por la proximidad de su rubio amigo. Con su rostro nuevamente serio, tomó la camiseta que le había dejado a su disposición, y se dispuso en ponérsela, no pudiendo evitar inhalar el aroma del rubio, nuevamente algo en su interior se movió, siendo inevitable recordar esos labios tan cerca de su boca, ya por segunda vez en menos de una hora.

"_Creo que esto vas más allá de una simple atracción… Realmente me gusta. Sólo espero que no se salga de control y se me vaya de las manos… Esto no es un capricho como lo era con cualquier otra chica, un revolcón y listo… Tengo deseos de permanecer junto a él… Siempre. No quiero que Itachi llegue… y tener que despedirme de él… Debo calmarme… No porque te guste alguien debes ponerte cursi, Sasuke estúpido."_

Todo mojado, Naruto entró a su dormitorio con la toalla amarrada a su cintura. Sasuke lo vio, e inmediatamente desvió la mirada, tomó la portátil del rubio y se dispuso a ver cualquier cosa. El Uzumaki se acercó a su armario y sacó ropa. Se aseguró de que Sasuke no lo veía, se volteó, dándole la espalda, y dejó caer la toalla para ponerse ropa interior limpia, un pantalón holgado y una camiseta. Se sentó al lado del Uchiha y pudo ver en la pantalla de la computadora fotos de él con su padre, a veces salía Kakashi, y habían otras que salían él de pequeño al lado de cierto pelirrojo.

-Toda mi vida he vivido en esta casa, Gaara vive muy cerca de aquí, así que nos conocernos de toda la vida –habló el rubio.

Siguió viendo las fotos restantes, eran más fotos de él con el pelirrojo en distintas situaciones: en vacaciones, comiendo, riendo, cantando con el karaoke, en conciertos, abrazados, durmiendo juntos, de la mano, sonriéndose y mirándose de frente, besándose… Besándose… Besándose… Sasuke miró con duda a un complicado Naruto, elevando una ceja.

-¿Te dije alguna vez que Gaara fue mi pareja? –preguntó nervioso.

-¿No me digas? –se notaba la sorna en el Uchiha- ¿Hace cuánto?

-Terminamos hace un año. No fue muy serio, solo duramos siete meses y…

-Interesante –lo interrumpió. Cerró la pantalla, la dejó a un lado y se paró- Vamos a cenar, tengo hambre.

Estaban los cuatros sentados a la mesa, Kakashi al lado de Sasuke y Minato al lado de su hijo. Tenían un humeante tazón de ramen frente ellos. El rubio menor estaba emocionado ante la deliciosa cena que degustaría. El azabache no se sentía tan a gusto como Naruto, no porque cenaría ramen, sino porque Kakashi lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, algo tramaba y seguramente no sería nada bueno para él. Miró al adulto afilando los ojos, amenazante.

-Si tiene algo que decir, escúpalo y ya –soltó el Uchiha ante la incomodidad.

-Oh. No tenía nada que decirte, pero ya que me das el pase, estoy muy contento de que seas tan buen amigo de Naruto-kun –dijo el peligris con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

-No es para tanto, estamos ensayando para una presentación para la escuela –respondió tomando sus palillos.

-Y luego se la pasaron buen rato solos, en cerrado en la habitación –susurró el Hatake para el Uchiha, pegándole leves codazos.

-Eso está muy bien –sonrió complacido el rubio mayor- Me alegra que Naru no haya tenido problemas en tu escuela.

-Uchiha-kun… -volvió a hablar Kakashi- o debería decirte Sasu-kun, ya que sabiendo mí secreto y de Minato ya te hace parte de la familia, ¿no? –comenzó a reír deleitándose de la cara incómoda de su alumno.

-¿No te incomoda mi relación con tu maestro, cierto? –preguntó Namikaze con tono ingenuo.

-Para nada –respondió con cierto sonrojo- Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, Minato-sensei.

A penas terminaron de cenar, Itachi llegó a recoger a su hermano menor. Se despidió de los tres, quedando con Naruto en llamarse al día siguiente, para ponerse de acuerdo cuándo y dónde sería el próximo ensayo, esta vez, si aceptaba, con Sai presente. Fue curioso el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo imaginando a su clon en su casa bailando junto a ellos, y más curioso fue, el sentimiento angustiante al separarse de Naruto.

Se llevó casi todo el camino a casa callado, respondiendo a las preguntas de su molesto hermano con monosílabos, mientras pensaba en qué hubiera pasado si… se hubiera besado con Naruto. Y… ¡¿Por qué mierda Naruto se sonrojó cuando Itachi le sonrió al despedirse? Ya era segunda vez que pasaba. Miró con desprecio al mayor que iba a su lado conduciendo. Estaba claro, Naruto le dijo toda esa mentira de que se sentía atraído a él para acercarse a Itachi, y también la insistencia de ensayar en SU casa… ¡Ese maldito! Qué rabia sentía en esos momentos, qué ciego.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanito? –preguntó el mayor sintiendo la pesada mirada de Sasuke.

-Idiota –se limitó a contestar.

-¿Aun estás molesto? Ya te dije que tenía mucho trabajo, por eso me tardé.

-Aun así, no dejas de ser un gran idiota –volvió su mirada hacia la ventana, mirando las oscuras calles.

Pasaron dos días antes de que se juntaran de nuevo a ensayar en casa del rubio. ¿Por qué en su casa de nuevo? Bueno, porque por ningún motivo Gaara y Sasuke quisieron ir al "territorio" del otro, así que la casa de Naruto era "neutral", cualquier pelea, eran controlados por el dueño de casa. Además, le dio la dirección a Sai de la casa de Sasuke, pero no se supo ubicar, le quedó más sencillo llegar a la casa del Uzumaki. Cuando Sasuke vio entrar a Sai al cuarto de Naruto, fue divertido para el rubio, quedó completamente estático mientras el otro le sonreía y admiraba el dormitorio del de ojos azules, con Hyde en su pared repetitivas veces. Costó un poco sacarlo de la ensoñación que tenía mirando el rostro del cantante a su alrededor.

Con los cuatros presentes, comenzaron a ensayar nuevamente en el patio, teniendo más espacio para ello. Por fortuna, no fue para nada complicada la integración del segundo azabache al grupo, supo seguir el ritmo bastante rápido. Lograron progresar bastante esa tarde, ya casi lo hacían tan bien como los integrantes del grupo musical. Así que, cuando se dispusieron a descansar y beber algo, decidieron que a partir de ahora hasta entrar a clases, ensayarían por su propia cuenta hasta encontrarse en la academia y que Gai-sensei le diera un par de consejos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustadoooo. Naruto confesó atracción por Sasuke, pero éste duda : Y casi hubo un beso jeje. Pueden comentarme, si les gustó o no el capitulo, acepto críticas constructivas, respondo dudas y consultas, leo consejos. Nos leemos el próximo lunes. Cuídense, chaitoo!


	7. Decisión

Buenas! Llegó con capítulo nuevo. No me gustó mucho, pero espero q uds lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia: Este fic contiene insinuaciones sexuales, palabras groseras y es shounen-ai, lo que significa una relación entre chicos más allá de una amistad.

Sin más q decir, aquí está.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo siete: Decisión**

Nuevamente esa inseguridad lo dominaba, ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir con todo eso del baile, no porque no quisiera bailar frente a la gente, de hecho, un gran paso fue mostrarle a Yuka de lo que era capaz y ella quedó fascinada ante tal talento. La inseguridad se la provocaba aquellos pensamientos que eran dueño cierto chico rubio, no quería seguir ensayando al lado de Naruto, sabiendo que era utilizado para acercase al Uchiha mayor, cosa que él no estaba dispuesto a soportar. Pero le era imposible sacarse de la cabeza al poseedor de aquellos ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo, a pesar de no haberlo visto más durante un buen tiempo, aquella atracción seguía creciendo. Y lo que más temía era volver a clases y encontrárselo todo el tiempo. En lo que restó de vacaciones, intentó cortar totalmente el contacto con él, de vez en cuando el Uzumaki lo llamaba sólo para saber cómo estaba y porqué estaba tan distante, a lo que el Uchiha siempre le tenía una buena excusa para zafarse del interrogatorio, pero ya no estará más a salvo terminando agosto.

Durmió bastante mal, se sentía bastante somnoliento por la falta de sueño, ya que la noche anterior se estuvo preparando psicológicamente para encontrarse con su sueño/pesadilla en la escuela, y no se durmió nada temprano. No le traía ningún buen presentimiento el volver a la escuela. Y claro, si a penas llegando se encontró con Naruto esperándolo en la entrada del establecimiento con sus grandes audífonos tapando sus orejas, tarareando alguna canción. A penas éste lo visualizó a la distancia, se quitó el aparato colgándolo en su cuello y se acercó al azabache.

-¡Sasuke-tonto! –le sonrió ampliamente- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Estupendas –contestó inexpresivo, mirándolo serio.

-Entonces vienes renovado de energías para ensayar, ¿no? –decía emocionado-

-Algo así –respondió en seco.

-Por cierto, sentí que me estuviste evitando –se mostró más serio, con un aire de preocupación.

-No, para nada –contestó evitando mirarlo a la cara.

-Mmm… -no quedó muy conforme con la respuesta-. Por cierto, me topé con Gai-sensei y dijo que en un mes serían las presentaciones.

-Naruto… -lo miró de una forma muy severa, asustando un poco a su amigo- No me busques al menos que sea para ensayar, el resto del tiempo, piérdete –dijo indiscriminadamente.

Avanzó por al lado del rubio, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido ante la repentina actitud de su, ahora, ex amigo. Se dio vuelta para ver como se alejaba. Rápidamente cambió su expresión, arrugando el entrecejo y llenándose de una ligera rabia. No comprendía del todo lo que le pasaba al Uchiha, pero algo se imaginaba.

Ambos estuvieron sin hablarse ni verse hasta el día siguiente, pero para nada se sentían tranquilos, sus pensamientos y sentimientos no dejaban que tuvieran paz en ningún momento, no comprendían del todo su situación actual. Día martes después de clases en el teatro dentro del establecimiento, se encontraron todos los integrantes antiguos y nuevos de la academia de baile, canto y teatro con su maestro Maito. Naruto llegó acompañado de Gaara y una pelirrosa, miró serio a Sasuke por un segundo, que estaba acompañado de Sai, para luego no prestarle más atención hasta que fuera necesario.

El adulto se sentía lleno de júbilo de tener nuevos alumnos para instruir en aquel preciado arte. Sentó a todos sus pupilos en la primera fila de la galería para empezar con las informaciones e instrucciones de aquel día.

-¡Bien, chicos! Los horarios serán los mismos, los martes son de baile y canto, mientras que los de teatro los tomaré los miércoles –posó ambas manos en sus caderas-. Tengo grandes noticias para ustedes: Por algunos días de octubre habrá presentaciones de academia, por el Festival Cultural, como partidos de soccer, torneos de kendo, exposiciones del taller de pintura y, por supuesto, espectáculos en nuestro escenario –decía con mucho orgullo-. Así que me gustaría que el grupo de teatro ensayemos una obra, mientras que los de canto y baile también hagan de lo suyo. Y por lo que tengo entendido –miró a Naruto y levantó su pulgar- Naruto y compañía ya están organizando algo.

-¡Así es, cejudo-sensei! –decía el rubio contagiándose la emoción.

-¡Ese es el poder de la flor de la juventud, adelantándose a todo! –decía con lagrimones en sus ojos- Los de teatro se pueden retirar, nos vemos mañana. Ahora, Naruto, muéstrenme lo que tienen.

Dada la orden, los cuatro chicos se subieron al escenario. Naruto quedó al frente, mientras los otros tres se pararon atrás hasta que fuera su turno de salir adelante. Escucharon el canto de Naruto junto a la música y luego salieron los otro tres adelante, formándose como habían acordado y comenzaron a bailar. Terminado todo, los presentes aplaudieron y felicitaron a sus compañeros. El maestro les dio un par de consejos, como simular tocar instrumentos mientras el rubio cantaba para que la actuación no fuera tan pobre, les habló sobre la vestimenta, entre otras cosas, y lo demás era cosa de práctica.

Luego, Gai habló con el resto de los alumnos que querían representar algo, mientras tres de los cuatro se sentaban en la primera fila. Para mala suerte y presentimiento de Sasuke, Gaara se sentó a su lado y Sai al lado de éste. El pelirrojo miró al azabache con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres, Sabaku? –miró de igual forma al que tenía a su lado.

-Naruto está raro, y estoy casi seguro que es por tu maldita culpa –siseó amenazante.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-No te hagas el tonto, mocoso Uchiha –frunció el ceño- Te lo dije, mientras esté yo para proteger a Naruto, será mejor que no le hagas nada. Te has ganado un enemigo.

-Naru tiene mal de amores y sólo tú podrías ser el culpable –habló Sai.

-¡No le digas Naru! –refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

-Me bastó con verlo sólo una vez –siguió el azabache, ignorando a Gaara- Naruto está loco de amor por ti –dijo refiriéndose a Sasuke.

-¡Cállate! –le gritó Gaara- Eso es mentira.

-Lo que haga, diga o sienta Naruto no me interesa. Es todo tuyo, Gaara –se paró de su asiento y se marchó del lugar.

"_¿Loco de amor por mí? Eso fue lo que trató de hacerme creer en un principio, y le hubiera creído si no me hubiera dado cuenta de la actitud que toma cuando está cerca de Itachi-tonto. Y después sale con que fue pareja del otro tonto y lo tiene todo el tiempo cerca, Gaara siempre lo está siguiendo como su estúpido perrito faldero… ¡Al demonio Naruto! No lo necesito…"_

Durante todo el mes de septiembre, todos los clubes ensayaban o practicaba sus actividades después de clases, el establecimiento siempre estaba en constante movimientos, hasta durante los fines de semanas. Todos los alumnos estaban poniendo mucho empeño para que el Festival Cultural saliera bien para los espectadores. Y el grupo de Gai no era la excepción, por lo menos Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara y Sai le ponían todo su esfuerzo ensayando, pero la verdad es que no eran nada gratos esos encuentros, ya que la tensión que el Uzumaki y el Uchiha desprendían los ponían nerviosos a todos. Estos dos se miraban mal a morir, tratando de matarse con la mirada; si les salía algo mal, algún tropezón o paso mal hecho, se gritaban improperios y ya varias veces han querido terminar en golpes, si no fuera porque el maestro ha estado presente en cada ensayo, terminarían en el piso golpeándose.

En una de las últimas tardes de septiembre, Sasuke salía de su salón con su mochila recargada en un hombro, tan despistado como había estado en el último tiempo a causa de sus confrontaciones con el rubio. Caminaba por el pasillo con su rostro inexpresivo, pensando en lo poco que faltaba para presentarse y terminara todo.

-¡Ey! ¡Chico bonito! –se escuchó con sarcasmo.

Sasuke se volteó de medio lado encontrándose con Naruto tras él a un par de metros, con cara seria y ambas manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, ésta vez solo. Sintió por unos pocos segundos cómo su corazón daba un vuelco, sin embargo su expresión no cambió.

-¿Qué haremos con la vestimenta? Sólo falta una semana para el Festival –le habló el rubio.

-Déjamelo a mí, sólo necesito saber sus tallas.

-¿Vas a comprar todo tú? –preguntó son un aire de asombro.

-Sí, ¿algún problema? No te preocupes por mi gusto, me basaré en la ropa que usa tu querido Harry Shum.

El azabache se volteó dispuesto a irse, pero antes de poder avanzar, sin percatarse, el Uzumaki se le había acercado y lo mantenía agarrado del brazo, haciéndolo voltear, mostrando una expresión bastante molesta.

-¡¿Qué mierda te sucede, Sasuke?

-Eres bastante molesto, ¿lo sabías? –contestó el azabache inexpresivo.

-¡Se supone que éramos amigos, ¿no? Pero ahora siempre pasas de mí –su expresión cambió a una más dolorosa.

El Uchiha bajó la mirada hasta su brazo, donde estaba la mano del rubio. Tomó ésta entre la suya y se volteó totalmente para mirar de frente al Uzumaki. Nuevamente sintió esa molesta sensación en su corazón.

-Es porque… ¿te conté que me atraías? –soltó el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-Naruto… Es mejor así, yo no soy… como tú… No puedo seguir cerca de ti.

El rubio volvió a tomar una expresión de enfado, se soltó de la mano de su ex amigo y lo agarró de la camisa, afilando la mirada. Su interior se estaba llenando de rabia, ya sospechaba que Sasuke lo rechazaría como amigo por ser "bisexual".

-¿Cómo yo? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir? ¡Dilo de una vez, maldita sea! –le gritaba colerizado.

-¡No te alteres sin razón, tonto! –Sasuke también comenzaba a alterarse- No he querido decir lo que piensas.

-¡Dilo, bastardo! Piensas que soy un marica, ¿verdad? –lo empujó con bastante fuerza, casi haciéndolo caer- Eres una mierda, Sasuke, vete al demonio –sacó de entre sus ropas su colgante azul cielo y se lo arrojó a los pies- Pensé que eras diferente.

-Vete al demonio, ni siquiera escuchas –miró a otro lado, evitando la furiosa mirada azulina.

Con el ceño totalmente fruncido, volvió a meter sus manos en los bolsillos y pasó por al lado del Uchiha.

-Le diré a los chicos que te den sus tallas.

Sasuke escuchó sus pasos lejos y recién se digno a recoger el colgante. Lo observó y su corazón nuevamente reaccionaba raro, de una manera que le provocaba mucho malestar y que en el último periodo había sentido bastante, una angustia que le clavaba. Arrugó levemente el entrecejo, se guardó el colgante en su bolsillo y se marchó de ese lugar.

"_Fue entonces que me di cuenta que Naruto había cumplido más de un mes con el dichoso colgante y, al parecer, planeaba entregármelo a mí… ¿Por qué a mí? ¿No se supone que le atrae mi hermano o Gaara? ¿En serio me decía la verdad? ¡Qué demonios importa ahora! Si de igual modo no planeaba tener algo cercano con ese molesto niño, no pienso mantener ningún tipo de lazo con Naruto… No puedo tener… estos sentimientos… por él. Es un chico al igual que yo, sería una vergüenza para mi familia, una deshonra para la memoria de mis padres... Igual que el baile… Comienzo a darme cuenta que el baile tampoco debe ser incluido dentro de mi vida."_

"_Luego de debatirme toda aquella tarde y conversándolo con Yuka, pidiéndole consejos, sólo logré confundirme más. Al parecer, lo correcto era hacer algo que mi razón me dice que no es correcto, ya sea tratándose de bailar o sentir cosas por Naruto, mis pensamientos me dicen que me aleje de ello, pero Yuka me decía que escuchara los anhelos que golpean mi corazón, pero ¿qué pensaría mi padre si me viera bailar? ¿qué pensaría mi madre si me ve de la mano con un hombre? ¿qué pensaría mi hermano si nota que no soy perfecto como cree? Nunca antes me había sentido tan confundido y perdido… Necesito… escucharlo cantar."_

Como siempre, esa mañana llegó temprano a la escuela y esperó en la entrada del establecimiento. Desde hace varios minutos que su corazón estaba vuelto loco por pensar en lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer, pero sentía que era necesario para él y para las decisiones que tenía que tomar. Su corazón dio un gran salto y su estómago se revolvió cuando divisó a la distancia una cabecita rubia, ésta vez, sin el aparato que lo caracteriza. Naruto se acercaba a él con paso lento, pasó su mirada por encima del Uchiha y rápidamente la desvió. Cuando iba a pasar por su lado, Sasuke lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar? –pronunció sólo audible para el rubio.

Éste paró en seco y lo miró incrédulo, elevando una ceja. Suspiró y asintió brevemente. Siguió caminando con el Uchiha tras él. Era increíble como ambos podían sentir las mismas sensaciones sin percatarse, sus corazones vueltos locos sólo por el hecho de caminar uno al lado del otro, un cosquilleo que se posaba en sus vientres cuando sus brazos se rozaban.

Como aun tenían suficiente tiempo antes de que las clases comenzaran, subieron a la azotea para tener algo de tranquilidad, a esa hora los alumnos estaba limpiando el aula así que nadie se asomaría por ahí. Llegando allí, el rubio se cruzó de brazos, mostrando una expresión seria, mirando al azabache fijamente. Éste último, tomó una postura relajada, y también lo miraba fijamente, tratando de mantener la calma, pero estaba lejos de poder calmar su corazón que le gritaba tantas cosas que prefería ignorar.

-¿Y bien? –soltó el Uzumaki para que el otro comenzara a hablar.

-No bailaré –desvió la mirada.

-¡¿Qué? –se notaba realmente sorprendido- Sasuke, no nos puedes hacer esto, hemos ensayado mucho, no te puedes salir y listo.

-No… no puedo –le costó asumir.

-Eres un maldito egoísta y cobarde –siseaba con rabia- Si quieres odiarme por ser gay, marica, bisexual, porque se me quema el arroz, soy de la otra acera, juego con el otro equipo o cualquiera de esas cosas, hazlo, pero no nos hagas esto. ¡No estás sólo tú, bastardo! Sai está muy entusiasmado con todo esto, Gaara también.

-¡Cállate! Pueden hacerlo perfectamente sin mí.

-Pero yo no puedo hacerlo sin ti, ya se lo dije una vez a Gaara y tú lo escuchaste.

Sasuke se sorprendió. Había olvidado totalmente lo que Naruto dijo en esa ocasión, que estaba haciendo todo el espectáculo para que él se sintiera libre de hacer lo que más le gustaba, era para ayudarlo solamente a él. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tomando el pelo que colgaba en su frente. Estaba siendo débil, se estaba sintiendo débil.

-Sasuke –se acercó al azabache y posó una mano en un hombro-, sólo por esta vez, y no lo volveremos a hacer.

-Canta –soltó sin apartar sus manos que tapaban sus ojos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundido.

-¡Que cantes, cabeza hueca! –le miró a los ojos.

-¡Si escuché! Pero ¿para qué quieres que cante?

-¿No puedes simplemente hacerlo sin preguntar? –desvió la mirada al suelo.

Aún confundido, se apartó levemente del azabache, exhaló y comenzó a pronunciar palabras armónicamente que rápidamente el Uchiha comenzó a reconocer. Elevó la vista y observó al rubio sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados, moviendo los labios de donde salía la estrofa que quedó marcada en su mente cuando cantó en vacaciones: "_**Te abres paso a mi corazón, disolviéndote en mi interior, como una medicina, que corre por mis venas. Este escenario es siempre verde, tan fugaz que tengo miedo que llegue a su fin, por eso tomaré tu mano, y no te dejaré ir" **_

Una vez terminó la última palabra, abrió los ojos con un aire de vergüenza. Suspiró y arrugó el entrecejo, pero estaba lejos de ser una expresión de enojo, era más bien una dolorosa, pero no apartó su azulina mirada de la oscura. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, sin saber exactamente qué cara poner, sólo podía escuchar a su corazón reclamarle miles de cosas.

-Naruto, yo… -comenzó a hablar el azabache aturdido- lo que quise decir con que no era cómo tú… es porque no soy capaz de aceptar muchas cosas que me pasan… y... no puedo ser sincero como tú.

-Sasuke… -pronunció el Uzumaki luego de tragar con dificultad-, desde que llegué a esta escuela que llevo observándote… No sé por qué te diré todo esto, en estos momentos muerto de los nervios, pero… La primera vez que te vi, de veras pensé que eras genial, y luego de escuchar que eras el mejor de tu clase y que eres muy popular lo pensé con mayor intensidad. Nunca fui un alumno muy sobresaliente, pero tu ejemplo me hiso cambiar aquello. Siempre era de los que tenía problemas con la gente sin siquiera proponérmelo, pero llegando aquí y al saber de ti, sentí que tú debías ser un ejemplo a seguir para mi, para ser mejor persona… Quería superarte, sin pensarlo te convertiste en mi rival… La primera vez que te vi bailar, casi a principio de año, quedé atónito, fue maravilloso, me sentí inmediatamente atraído a ti… -dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- Eres asombroso y te sigo admirando, haz mejorado mucho en éste último tiempo. Y así como he aprendido de ti, tú puedes aprender de mi –se acercó más al azabache-. Y así como me has pedido que te cante, yo ahora te pido que bailes para mí –ronroneó.

Naruto avanzó más, haciendo retroceder a un asombrado Sasuke que, para más sorpresa, quedó con la espalda apoyada a la puerta que daba a las escaleras para salir de la azotea. El rubio apoyó una de sus manos a un lado de la cara de Sasuke, afirmándose de la muralla. Entreabrió la boca y fijó su mirada en los blancos y finos labios del azabache.

-Yo sé… que tú no desprecias para nada mis sentimientos por ti –dijo el Uzumaki-, aunque nunca me la admitirás.

-Mira que eres arrogante, cabeza hueca –decía tratando de mantener la calma-. Yo no estoy tan seguro que existan aquellos sentimientos que tanto profesas.

-¿A qué te refieres? –decía frunciendo el ceño- Acabo de decirte el discurso más vergonzoso de mi vida.

-Vi como te sonrojabas cuando Itachi te sonreía –dijo, luego empujó al rubio recuperando libertad.

Naruto quedó con una boba expresión de sorpresa por unos segundos y luego soltó una exagerada carcajada, apretándose la zona abdominal con ambos brazos. Sasuke sólo gruñó por lo bajo, cómo detestaba que se rieran de él, se sentía ridículo.

-¡Estás, estás, estás… celoso, Sasuke-idiota! –soltó entre carcajadas y siguió riendo hasta que unas lagrimillas asomaron por sus ojos.

-No estoy celoso, imbécil. Sólo te estoy diciendo que nadie juega con un Uchiha y yo me he dado cuenta de tu jueguito.

-¿Sabes… -soltó una última risita y se limpió las lágrimas- sabes por qué me ponía nervioso ver a tu hermano sonreír? –vio al azabache encogerse de hombros dando a entender que no tenía idea- No son idénticos, pero tienen un parecido… Ver a tu hermano sonreír, me hiso imaginarme a ti sonriendo con la misma amabilidad.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas –dijo desviando la mirada.

-Pero supongo que es imposible verte sonreír, bastardo –pasó ambas manos tras su nuca- Eres un amargado.

-Pero tengo la ventaja de que cuando envejezca no tendré arrugas, en cambio tú parecerás una pasa.

Resonó por todo el establecimiento el timbre indicando el comienzo de clases, que también fue audible para ambos que estaban hasta el tejado.

-¡Mierda, llegaremos tarde al salón! –se apresuró el rubio en abrir la puerta- Sasuke, ¿bailarás, cierto?

-Sí, idiota, bailaré, pero no para ti.

-¿Y seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Ahí veremos.

-Mmm… -se volteó a ver al Uchiha, acercándose a su rostro- Espero que sea más que eso –le susurró meloso.

Se acercó más a la pálida piel y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Sasuke, sonrojándolo y sorprendiéndolo. Naruto soltó una risita traviesa mientras también se sonrojaba levemente.

-Que expresión tan… linda. Nos vemos.

-Idiota… -susurró mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla.

"_No haber negado que no desprecio sus sentimientos por mí, le ha dado una señal de lo que yo siento... Pero no me importaría si se supiera si a cambio puedo escucharlo cantar cada vez que quiera… Su canto tiene un poder sobre mí, que me llena de fuerzas y a la vez me hace sentir vulnerable ante él, sólo ante él… Papá, mamá, hermano… perdónenme, pero me gusta sentirme así, libre y feliz… Sé que lo entenderán."_

El agitado septiembre terminó, dando paso a un frío octubre, el ambiente otoñal tomaba cada vez más firmeza, pero nada de eso derrocaba los ánimos de los pupilos emocionados por los tres días de Festival Cultural. Cuando el primer día llegó, desde temprano todos iban de un lado a otro poniendo todo en su lugar, porque, además de las exposiciones de los clubes, habrían puestos de comidas y juegos para que disfrutaran de ellos mientras se preparaba el siguiente evento atendido por los que no se animaron a participar en alguna actividad. Los espectáculos en el teatro se harían el segundo día, por lo que los chicos podían deambular por los puestos y presentaciones como cualquier espectador. O por lo menos así lo creyó Sasuke, hasta que el trío dinámico se apareció frente a él, de brazos cruzados, mientras caminaba por el pasillo de juegos. Se detuvo y los observó fijamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó por las insistentes miradas de los tres.

-¿Y te atreves a preguntar? –contestó el pelirrojo.

-¡Tenemos que ensayar, Sasuke! –lo reprendió el rubio.

-La presentación es mañana, así que lo más conveniente es ensayar aunque sea una última vez –habló nuevamente el Sabaku.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke fijaron su vista en el cuarto integrante que habló desde el frente de un puesto de besos. Habían dos chicas sonrojadas tras el puesto de besos, que miraban embobadas al azabache. Los otros tres lo miraron con una expresión de "pervertido", a lo que Sai sólo sonrió.

Se dirigieron al teatro vacio para ensayar. Allí lograron ensayar dos veces, pudieron notar que el baile ya estaba perfecto y el ambiente en el grupo más armónico. Se sentían satisfechos con el resultado. Los cuatro se sentaron sobre el escenario a descansar.

-Sasuke, ¿trajiste la vestimenta, cierto? –preguntó Sai.

-Están en el salón. La modista hiso los últimos toques y ya está todo en orden –contestó.

-Vamos a buscarlos, entonces –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Los cuatro comenzaron a pararse cuando la puerta del gran salón se abrió y se asomó una cabellera rosada. La chica dueña de tan extravagante cabellera sonrió emocionada y entró. Ante la mirada de los cuatro, se acercó al rubio y lo tomó de una mano.

-¡Naruto, te estaba buscando! –lo reprendió sin borrar la sonrisa.

-Sakura-chan, te dije que luego de veras te iba a buscar –le contestó el rubio nervioso.

-Tenemos que ensayar, tonto –ésta vez arrugó un poco el entrecejo.

-Sshh… -soltó una risita demostrando su nerviosismo- Sasuke, luego me entregas mi ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

-Hm –fue lo que contestó.

Los tres restantes miraron atónitos como la pelirrosa arrastraba de una mano al Uzumaki llevándoselo fuera del gran salón. Sasuke, en particular, apretaba sus puños dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno, lo que me pareció gracioso de este cap, fue que de un momento a otro Sasuke se quería alejar de Naruto, pero como q no aguantó nada xD Y por fin está asumiendo sus sentimientos, por Dios, maldito Sasuke, me ha hecho pasar rabia ajaja<p>

Ya en el otro cap se presentarán este cuarteto q me encanta… Y aun no se dan el ansiado beso Sasuke y Naruto… veremos si el otro cap lo harán jeje.

Criticas, dudas, consejos, todo lo acepto. Gracias por leer! Chaitoo!


	8. Nueva historia

Buenas! Regresé con un nuevo capítulo para todos aquellos que siguen tan fielmente mi fanfic, estoy muy agradecida con uds, sus comentarios me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Como dije, aquí viene la presentación de nuestros chicos y algo más jujuju.

Decidí poner nuevamente letra de canción, porque, ¡¿Como no ponerla? ya veran por qué... Disfrutenlo!

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo ocho: Nueva historia**

Tres jóvenes caminaban por un casi vacío pasillo del tercer piso en dirección al salón del 3-B. Uno iba más adelante que los otros, dando pasos fuertes, y golpeando a la pared levemente mientras avanzaba. Los otros dos de atrás lo observaban con un poso de asombro, pero tenían un leve conocimiento de lo que se trataba esa "pataleta" del azabache frente ellos. Se podían escuchar gruñidos leves de parte de él y algunos murmullos con improperios sueltos ó cosas sin sentido.

-Oye –le susurró el azabache más atrás al pelirrojo a su lado-, ¿estará enojado por el secuestro de Naruto?

Para más sorpresa de ambos, el Uchiha dio un golpe más fuerte a la muralla al oír mencionar al rubio.

-Me parece que está celoso de que Naruto –golpe fuerte- esté con Sakura –respondió tranquilo.

-Y ¿quién esa niña? –preguntó Sai.

-Es compañera de salón de Naruto –golpe fuerte-. Son amigos desde que Naruto –golpe fuerte- llegó a esta escuela.

-Y ¿qué se supone que van a ensayar?

-No estoy seguro, Naruto –golpe fuerte- no me mencionó nada.

-¿Deberías mencionar ese nombre tan seguido?

-Me parece realmente divertido verlo así por Naruto –golpe fuerte-. Creo que seguiré hasta que se rompa la mano –curvó levemente sus labios en una sonrisa.

El trío entró al salón, e inmediatamente el Uchiha se acercó al armario del salón donde guardaban las cosas de aseo. Sacó unas llaves y lo abrió, sacando tres bolsas de compras. Se acercó a los otros dos jóvenes y les extendió éstas, con agresividad. Ambos tomaron las bolsas, Gaara recibiendo dos.

-Le pasas su traje al idiota –dijo el azabache malhumorado, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué no se lo pasas tú? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Porque no quiero. Además, tú vives cerca de él y lo ves más seguido.

-¡Oigan, chicos! –habló Sai llamando la atención de los otros dos- Se me ha ocurrido una idea: ¿qué tal si al final del baile, nos arrancamos la camisa?

-Sai, esto no será una despedida de soltera o algo así –dijo Sasuke.

-¿Acaso eres vedetto?

-No, pero ¿no volveríamos loco al público? Sasuke le arranca la camisa a Naru y yo a Gaara, las chicas se volverán locas.

-¿Y qué mierda te hace pensar que me dejaré arrancar la camisa por ti? –habló el pelirrojo molestándose, levemente sonrojado- Arráncatela tú solito.

El primer día de Festival acabó. Los espectadores que no pertenecían al establecimiento se marcharon y los alumnos se quedaron a ordenar y limpiar para mañana tener un nuevo día agitado. Sasuke, por su parte, luego de hacer su minúsculo aporte, decidió que ya era hora de abandonar el lugar. Iba cruzando la entrada de la escuela cuando divisó frente a él al rubio junto a su amiga pelirrosa. Se acercó un poco más hasta escucharlo carcajear junto con la chica, y luego presenció un abrazo y el bobo chico dándole las gracias. Gruñó para sus adentros, sin percatarse de que alguien se le había acercado por su espalda y lo abrazaba de la cintura.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –se escuchó una voz femenina.

El azabache miró por encima de su hombro a ver de quién se trataba, viendo una cabellera rubia. Cuando la chica deshizo el abrazo, el joven se volteó a mirarla de frente. Viendo sus ojos celestes pudo recordarla, fue la chica con la que lo pillaron a principio de año y lo castigaron.

-¿Vamos a mi casa? –preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara- Mis padres están donde mis abuelos, estoy solita en casa.

-No me interesa –dijo para empezar a caminar.

-¡Pero…! –la chica comenzó a caminar a su lado- Podríamos terminar con lo que empezamos a principio de año.

-¿Y por qué vienes hasta ahora?

-Bueno, porque escuché que estuviste rechazando a todas.

-Ahí está tu respuesta.

-Pero yo no soy igual que todas, soy única y más hermosa, ¿no crees?

-Hm.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos? –se paró al frente para impedir que siguiera caminando.

El azabache la miró con detenimiento. En realidad era una chica hermosa, tenía bonita cara y un cuerpo que cualquier otra chica de su edad pudiera envidiar. Además, ya bastante era el tiempo que había pasado sin tener acción, y últimamente había tenido que recurrir a satisfacerse él solo cuando era muy necesario. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esa estúpida sensación punzante en su interior. Miró atrás y vio al Uzumaki despedirse de la pelirrosa y voltear a donde se encontraba él junto a la rubia. Rápido volvió a mirar al frente.

-¡Sasuke! –escuchó la voz de su amigo.

-Camina –dijo el azabache a la rubia.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que camines!

El Uchiha tomó una mano de Ino, sorprendiéndola, y comenzó a arrastrarla, obligándola a caminar. Pero pronto, de sorpresa cambio a un rostro totalmente sonrojado y embobada. En segundos el rubio los alcanzó y se dispuso a caminar al otro lado del azabache.

-Oye, tonto, te estaba llamando –Naruto miró a la rubia y luego miró las manos tomadas, perplejo.

-¿Ah sí? No te escuché –respondió el otro joven-. Como verás, estoy ocupado ahora.

-¡Sí, vete! Sasuke-kun y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes –dijo la rubia pegándose al brazo del chico.

-Bien… entonces nos vemos mañana.

El rubio paró de caminar, desapareciendo de su vista. Maldición, malestar en su pecho, su corazón gritándole improperios por dejar al rubio así. Trató de mirar atrás con disimulo, por el rabillo del ojo, observó al Uzumaki caminar de vuelta, con paso lento. Suspiró y siguió caminando con la rubia pegada a su brazo. La miró y frunció el ceño, comenzando a enojarse. De pronto paró y la soltó.

-Vete –le habló a la chica entre dientes.

-¿Qué? Pero no íbamos a… no sé dónde me llevabas, pero íbamos a…

-¡Vete! –le gritó, mirándola con desprecio.

-Bien –se soltó del brazo enojada-, pero quiero que sepas que esto no se queda así.

Rápidamente la chica cruzó la calle y se alejó. El Uchiha volteó atrás, su rubio amigo ya no estaba a su vista. Suspiró y siguió caminando por donde iba, lentamente.

"_Él puede lograr que siento estos… celos, o lo que sea que sean esas sensaciones. Pero cuando trato de que él sienta lo mismo, no reacciona como espero que lo haga. ¿No se supone que es más impulsivo y expresivo? Pensé que demostraría sus celos, hubiera sido un deleite verlo actuar así… Pero en vez de que él se haya enojado, he sido yo el que se ha sentido raro. Maldición, soy el único que actúa de esa manera entonces, ¿es eso? ¡Demonios! ¡Mierda! Me he sentido mal tratando de hacer sentir celoso a Naruto… ¡Y quizá él ni siquiera es de esas personas celosas!... Además, después de todo, sería incapaz de volver a tocar otra persona, no porque así lo decidí, sino porque no puedo, mi cuerpo no me lo permite, mi corazón me castiga haciéndome sentir… estas punzadas en mi pecho…"_

Al día siguiente, el Uchiha entró al salón de teatro y se encontró con varios compañeros del club, entre ellos estaban Gaara y Sai. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó a su lado. El pelirrojo estaba inexpresivo como siempre, mientas que Sai estaba con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor a ver si ya había llegado el otro integrante, cuando justo la puerta se abrió y entró. Se sorprendió un poco a ver al Uzumaki con mirada perdida. Éste miró a su alrededor, localizando al trío y se sentó al otro extremo del Uchiha, sin siquiera mirarlo. El azabache lo miró unos segundos a ver si se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra, pero al no obtener respuesta, sólo miró al frente, no sería él el que comenzaría una conversación con el torpe chico. Pero debía admitir que lo notaba extraño, ¿eso significaba que su escena había salido bien? Dibujó una pequeña sonrisa y lo volvió a mirar.

-Tienes una pésima cara, cabeza hueca –le habló con arrogancia.

-Qué te importa.

Eso había sonado bastante frío. En serio estaba molesto, pero en vez de seguir divirtiéndolo, le estaba haciendo sentir mal, nuevamente. ¿Por qué ya nada le resultaba como quería? Desde que Naruto apareció en su vida, ya nada salía de acuerdo a sus planes, empezó a sentir cosas que nunca antes se cruzaron por su pecho, cosas realmente maravillosas, como cosas que detestaba. Como ahora, por ejemplo, esas putas punzadas en el corazón cuando veía mal al rubio. Era como si su corazón le gritara mil improperios y se hiciera mil harakiris por simple gusto de castigarlo. Lo mejor sería hacer las paces.

-Naruto…

Un portazo se escuchó llamando la atención de todos los que estaban en el gran salón. Una rubia estaba en la entrada con cara bastante molesta. El Uchiha rodó los ojos al verla y el rubio frunció el ceño, dispuesto a pararse.

-¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Eres un poco hombre!

Pero antes de que el Uzumaki se parara, aquellas palabras llamaron su atención, quedándose sentado a ver como la chica se acercaba a ellos y se paraba en frente al azabache. Éste, por su parte, la miraba con mucho desprecio y fastidiado, la cual era una mirada correspondida por la chica.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! Trataste de engatusarme para llevarme a tu casa a hacerme barbaridades, y luego de tanto rogarme y por fin accedí, te arrepientes.

-Espera, ¿qué? –el Uchiha estaba perplejo.

-Lo que escuchas. Yo no soy una chica fácil, ¿entiendes? Quise corresponder tus sentimientos, pero me dejaste abandonada en mitad de la calle, es que acaso ¿tenías miedo?, ¿no eres suficiente hombre para mí?

-¿Puedes dejar de chillar tanto? Nunca me fijaría en una niña tan vacía y superficial como tú.

La chica abrió grande los ojos. Todos alrededor comenzaron murmurar y observar atentos la escena. En la vida de Ino, nunca había pasado tal humillación, después de todo era una de las chicas más populares del establecimiento por su belleza.

-Eres bastante molesta, ni siquiera sé tu nombre. No tengo ni ganas de estar con alguien como tú, ya no me interesa andar revolcándome con cualquiera que pase por ahí.

¿Cualquiera? La chica gruñó y totalmente indignada se fue del lugar. El Uchiha comenzó a masajearse las sienes, fue apenas unos momentos, pero los chillidos de la muchacha le causaron dolor de cabeza y tensión. Notando que aún todos los presentes lo observaban, fulminó con la mirada y todos se hicieron los desentendidos y siguieron con sus actividades.

-¿No fuiste muy duro con ella? –le preguntó el rubio a su lado.

-Se lo tiene merecido por tratar de humillar a Uchiha Sasuke.

-Claro, el del ego enorme, me había olvidado –sonrió ampliamente el Uzumaki-. Era bonita, ¿por qué no te interesó?

-Mmm… Digamos que tengo otros intereses ahora –lo miró y le sonrió de lado.

Cuando era mediodía, la gente comenzó a entrar al salón de teatro y a tomar asiento. Las funciones de baile y canto estaban por comenzar. Una vez todos sentados y las puertas cerradas, el salón se oscureció totalmente, sólo quedando una luz alumbrando al centro del telón cerrado. El instructor de aquella academia, en sus mayas verdes, se paró al centro con micrófono en mano. Los de las primeras filas podían notar el brillo en sus ojos y su sonrisa resplandeciente, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

-¡Buenos días, damas y caballeros! ¡Me enorgullece estar parado aquí, a punto de presentarles el talento que hemos construido juntos con este gran número de jóvenes! ¡Ellos se han esforzado mucho practicando para este Festival Cultural y así demostrarles de lo que son capaces! –elevó el pulgar y guiñó un ojo entusiasmado- ¡Que la flor de la juventud los acompañe siempre! ¡Sin más, los dejó con el club de canto y baile!

El maestro se retiró y pronto las grandes cortinas se abrieron. En el gran escenario se presentaron danzas tradicionales de otros países, bailes urbanos, cantos líricos, cantos en distintos idiomas, etc. Cuando fue el turno de Sasuke y su grupo, se cerró el telón y con rapidez, los encargados de la escenografía montaron el fondo de una oficina bastante descolorida y sin vida. Colocaron la batería al centro, donde se sentó Sai, Gaara pasó al lado izquierdo con la guitarra, Sasuke al lado derecho con el bajo y al centro, adelante, se paró Naruto con un micrófono de manos libres enganchado en su oreja. Los cuatros estaban vestidos con un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, un chaleco sin mangas negro y zapatos negros. El telón fue retirado e inmediatamente comenzó la música y la iluminación correspondiente. Chicas pertenecientes al establecimiento chillaron al ver al cuarteto.

Naruto comenzó a cantar Stay Away de L'Arc en Ciel, mientras los demás simulaban bastante bien que tocaban la melodía de la canción. El rubio realizaba movimientos cortos de vaivén con su cuerpo, de repente movía sus brazos o su cabeza moviendo su despeinado cabello, tal como había observado en el video de la agrupación musical. Ya avanzada la canción, luego del solo de guitarra, en el lapso en que todos repetían "Causes stain, stay away", comenzaron a formarse como acordaron, Sasuke y Naruto un paso más adelante, y entre ellos, un poco más atrás, Sai y Gaara. El rubio pronunció "Right Away" y comenzaron con el baile que a las espectadoras jóvenes emocionó y comenzaron a chillar los nombres del cuarteto. Cuando terminaron, dando un salto hacia adelante y quedando en sus posiciones finales, Sai se tomó la camisa y la abrió arrancando todos los botones, dejando ver su delgado y pálido cuerpo. Los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar, haciendo mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción en el azabache.

Una vez bajaron del escenario por una puerta trasera a unos camarines, Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto miraron a Sai con severidad. Éste sólo les sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Qué pasa? Gaara-kun no me dejó quitarle su camisa, así que me quité la mía –contestó ante las miradas.

-Serás cabezón –dijo el pelirrojo.

Los cuatro sentían como si se habían quitado un peso de encima, era un alivio terminar por fin con la presentación, pero también les satisfacía el hacer algo sin miedo a que le dijeran. Sai, por alguna razón, le costaba relacionarse con las personas, era visto como bicho raro y rechazado, pero el sentirse parte de ese cuarteto y que además gritaran su nombre con admiración lo hacía sentir bastante bien. Gaara se sentía satisfecho de enfrentar su pánico escénico, podía tener la mirada más asesina de todas, pero era tímido ante la gente desconocida, sentía que había dado una gran paso. Naruto estaba realmente feliz de haberse presentado en público, se sentía maravilloso que la gente te ovacionara y no te insultara y te echen para abajo por envidia; era una promesa que le había hecho a su madre la de presentarse en público y mostrar el talento que había heredado de ella. Sasuke, por su parte, desterró totalmente el temor al que-dirán de su interior, de ahora en adelante tenía la sensación de que haría lo que le entrara en gana, así se trate de bailar o sus sentimientos por el revoltoso chico. Debía aprovechar ahora para decírselo, pero ¿cómo?

La puerta del camarín se abrió, entrando dos adultos, Namikaze y Hatake, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El rubio soltó una pequeña risita, dibujando con sus labios una enorme sonrisa. El rubio mayor le revolvió los cabellos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, de verdad tienen mucho talento –comentó Minato.

-Son unos jóvenes con un gran futuro –dijo el de cabellos plateados posando una brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke.

-¡Estuvo genial! Hace tiempo quería presentarme ante tanto público –dijo el rubio.

-Naruto, ¿tú nunca habías cantado en una situación así? –pregunto el Uchiha.

-No. Ya te había dicho que en mi otra escuela no les gustaba que cantara, ¿qué oportunidad tenía de presentarme en un espectáculo?

-Ya, debemos salir, dejemos a Naruto prepararse para su siguiente show.

El trío restante se miraron sorprendidos mientras eran arrastrados fuera del camarín a sentarse en una de las primeras filas. ¿Naruto haría otro show? Ahora lo recordaban, de seguro cantará junto a Sakura ya que varias veces se desaparecía, y un fue hasta el día anterior que supieron que era para ensayar con ella, cuando prácticamente lo arrastró. Los cinco se sentaron a esperar a que comenzara el próximo espectáculo. El rubio mayor se aseguró de sentarse al lado del Uchiha.

-¿Sabías de que Naruto cantaría de nuevo? –le preguntó al menor a su lado.

-Sabía que ensayaba algo con Sakura, pero sólo eso –contestó el azabache.

Transcurridos unos minutos, el telón se abrió y dejó ver al lado izquierdo del escenario al rubio Uzumaki sentado en una silla con una guitarra en manos, con el micrófono de pie frente a él. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa celeste. Al lado derecho había un piano vacío. Dejó pasar su mano por las cuerdas de la guitarra. Estaba bastante sonriente.

-Buenos días. Soy Uzumaki Naruto y hoy interpretaré una canción de un cantante español llamado Pablo Alborán. Para eso, de veras necesitaré de la compañía de mi amiga Haruno Sakura.

Por el costado derecho del escenario salió la pelirrosa con una elegante y largo vestido color crema, con su cabello recogido. Tenía sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y dibujaba una amable sonrisa en su rostro con sus labios pintados de rojo. La gente le aplaudió al aparecer. Ella saludó al rubio con un abrazo y pasó a sentarse frente el piano.

-Buenas días, público –habló la chica-. Estoy contenta de poder cantar junto a mi amigo de gran talento, Uzumaki Naruto. La canción se llama "Solamente tú" y va dedicada a personas realmente especiales para nosotros.

La chica comenzó a posar sus dedos sobre las teclas, mientras el rubio comenzó a pasar los suyos por las cuerdas de su guitarra entonando la melodía…

**(**Sakura**)**

**Regálame tu risa**

**Enséñame a soñar**

**Con solo una caricia**

**Me pierdo en este mar.**

**(**Naruto**)**

**Regálame tu estrella**

**La que ilumina esta noche**

**Llena de paz y de armonía**

**Y te entregaré mi vida.**

**Haces que mi cielo**

**Vuelva a tener ese azul**

**(**Sakura y Naruto**)**

**Pintas de colores**

**Mis mañanas sólo tú**

**Navego entre las olas de tu voz**

**Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**

**Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

**Tú, y tú, y tú...**

El Namikaze mostraba una sonrisa con orgullo, se sentía feliz de que su hijo tenga tanto contacto con su madre, no físico, sino sentimental. Quizá nunca la conoció, pero sin duda Naruto la amaba con todo su corazón y amaba aquel talento que le heredó.

Miró a su lado y pudo ver el rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke, que miraba atento al frente donde se encontraba el dúo cantando. El adulto se acercó al oído del menor.

-Yo siempre le he pedido que me dedique una canción, pero siempre me responde que es sólo para su madre. Eres muy especial para él, Sasuke, considérate afortunado.

**(**Sakura**)**

**Enseña tu herida y así la curará**

**Que sepa el mundo entero**

**Que tu voz guarda un secreto**

**(**Naruto**)**

**No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento**

**Se mueren de celos**

**Tus ojos son destellos**

**Tu garganta es un misterio.**

**Haces que mi cielo**

**Vuelva a tener ese azul**

**(**Sakura y Naruto**)**

**Pintas de colores**

**Mis mañanas solo tú**

**Navego entre las olas de tu voz**

**Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**

**Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

**Tú, y tú, y tú…**

**Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**

**Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

**Tú, y tú, y tú...**

"_Nuevamente escuchando su voz, su hermosa voz. Me llena de una sensación realmente agradable, siento mi pecho lleno de una alegría inexplicable. Siento como el mundo desaparece a mi alrededor y sólo escucho su voz, veo sus ojos, aprecio su silueta. Es cierto que al llegar a mi vida me trajo bastante problemas y dudas, pero ahora… Sólo quiero estar con él, seguir conociéndolo, ver sus sonrisas, soportar sus berrinches, llenarme de su olor… Quiero experimentar el tacto de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios, su voz en mi oído… Él… también es especial para mí, ha despertado sensaciones que nunca había sentido."_

**(**Naruto**)**

**No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento**

**Se mueren de celos**

**Tus ojos son destellos**

**Tu garganta es un misterio.**

**Haces que mi cielo**

**Vuelva a tener ese azul,**

**(**Sakura y Naruto**)**

**Pintas de colores**

**Mis mañanas solo tú**

**Navego entre las olas de tu voz**

**Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**

**Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

**Y tú, y tú, y tú…**

**Y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú**

**Haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz**

**Y tú, y tú, y tú…**

Cuando terminaron su presentación, la gente se paró a aplaudirles. El dúo se paró de sus asientos, se tomaron de la mano e hicieron una reverencia al público antes de bajar del escenario. El maestro apareció en el estrado indicando que las exposiciones habían terminado y que no se olvidaran de venir al día siguiente para ver la obra de teatro.

El Uchiha se quedó con una expresión perdida, mirando la nada, no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante eso. Sólo podía sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, una sensación demasiado agradable.

-Creo que deberías ir con él.

Miró a su lado, el Hatake le había hablado. Sai le sonreía, Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos, pero no parecía desaprobar la idea. Rápido reaccionó, se hiso paso entre la gente que salía hasta poder entrar al camarín. Ahí estaba Naruto y Sakura riendo y felicitándose. Ambos miraron a la puerta notando la presencia del azabache.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Suerte –dijo la chica haciendo un gesto con la mano y saliendo del lugar.

Un rubor leve tiñó las mejillas del rubio y sonrió ampliamente al ver al Uchiha que le sonreía, le estaba dedicando una sonrisa nunca antes vista por nadie, una sincera sonrisa de felicidad, no muy amplia, pero acompañada por el brillo de sus ojos negros se podía distinguir que era una llena de alegría y cariño. Las palabras no hicieron falta para saber lo que ambos querían. El Uzumaki se le acercó en silencio y con una mano acarició la mejilla pálida de su amigo, con el pulgar delineo la sonrisa. Hacían contacto directo con sus ojos, se perdían en esa inmensidad de sentimientos. El rubio posó su otra mano en la cintura del Uchiha y bajó su mirada hasta los finos labios de éste. Mientras Sasuke apoyó ambas manos en la espalda de Naruto, apretando su cuerpo contra el propio. Fijó sus ojos en los labios carnosos del rubio. La distancia desapareció en un beso, un beso que los corazones de ambos le gritaron mil veces que realizaran. Sus bocas se movían y encajaban perfecto en cada movimiento, dejando que sus lenguas húmedas se acariciaran en una lucha por hacerse un espacio y poder entrar a la boca del otro. Era un beso hambriento, un beso que fue añorado durante bastante tiempo, un beso que terminaba con las peleas absurdas, distancias y miedos. Un beso que daba comienzo a una nueva historia.

No querían acabar con el momento, pero debían respirar adecuadamente o sino no les llegaría el suficiente oxígeno a sus cerebros. Volvieron a sonreír como dos tórtolos, juntando sus frentes, mirándose con nervios a los ojos. Tenían la respiración alterada y tenían una sensación de alivio en sus pechos. Naruto cortó el contacto visual, abrazando al Uchiha, rodeándolo con sus brazos a la altura de las costillas. Sasuke enredó los dedos de una mano en los dorados cabellos de su ¿amigo?, mientras la otra apretaba la camisa celeste por el costado derecho. El azabache soltó un gran suspiró.

-No vayas a decir que me amas, que seamos novios o alguna cursilería así –le dijo el rubio para comenzar a reír.

-¡Ja! Claro que no, idiota –sonrió y lo pellizco en la cintura.

-¡Au!

Cortaron el contacto físico, Naruto mostrando un puchero infantil y Sasuke una sonrisa arrogante. El rubio se acercó lentamente con las manos extendidas y una sonrisa traviesa. El Uchiha elevó una ceja y retrocedió un paso. Rápidamente el Uzumaki lo acorraló contra una pared y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero veía que el azabache ni se inmutaba.

-Nunca he sentido cosquillas, idiota –le dijo el Uchiha triunfante.

-¿Qué? Eso es mentira, todos de veras sienten cosquillas aunque sea en un punto y yo lo encontraré.

-Pierdes tu tiempo.

Sasuke alcanzó sólo a agarrar una muñeca del otro joven, mientras que con la otra comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en los costados obteniendo la risa inmediata del Uzumaki que trataba de frenarlo, que, luego de varios segundos, logró tomar su muñeca. Ambos sostenían fuertemente una muñeca del otro. Sonrieron mostrando complicidad. Sasuke tiró de la mano de Naruto, atrayéndolo, y aprisionó sus labios, besándolo con desesperación. El Uzumaki soltó la muñeca del azabache para llevar aquella mano desocupada por debajo de la camisa de su acompañante, acariciando su firme abdomen. El mínimo contacto se sintió exquisito, haciendo al Uchiha soltar un gemido frustrado por el beso hambriento. Soltó la mano de Naruto para llevar la suya a la nuca contraria, atrayendo más la cabeza del Uzumaki, tratando de profundizar más aún el beso.

La puerta del camarín se abrió, entrando primero Kakashi que quedó sorprendido ante la escena. Luego se asomó Minato que se tapó los ojos con una mano, sonrojándose al ver a su hijo en tal acto. Seguido entraron los otros dos jóvenes que quedaron con los ojos enormes al ver a ambos amigos/rivales devorándose de tal manera. Y lo más sorprendente era que ni se habían percatado de la presencia de los otros cuatros, seguían con su beso, ambos acariciando la piel del otro por debajo de la camisa.

-Creo que no les hemos dado el tiempo suficiente, mejor nos vamos, chicos –habló el de cabellos grises.

Apenas oyeron la voz del maestro, los dos jóvenes que eran participes de tan apasionado contacto, saltaron del susto y se separaron, arreglándose la camisa y el pelo, tratando de disimular también cierto problemilla que comenzó a aparecer, que para suerte de ellos no era tan notorio aun.

-Lo sentimos, muchachos, pero veníamos a buscarlos para ir a comer algo –dijo el rubio mayor.

-Yo les dije, ellos se estarían comiendo del hambre –comentó Sai.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! –gritaron el rubio y el azabache al mismo tiempo.

Como ambos adultos tenían asuntos que atender, dejaron al cuarteto rondando por su propia cuenta por los puestos de comida y juegos. En el trayecto, muchas chicas ya se les habían acercado a sacarles fotos y pedirles autógrafos. Naruto y Sai estaban felices con el asunto, pero Gaara y Sasuke tenían una cara de disgusto y muchas veces rechazaron la idea de aquellas fans, así que dejaron a los otros dos atrás atendiendo a su público. Ambos caminaban callados, algo incómodos, después de todo nunca se habían llevado bien, además de agregarle que ahora Sasuke y Naruto compartían sentimientos. El pelirrojo, cruzado de brazos, miró a su acompañante de reojo.

-Uchiha, cuida de Naruto –le dijo Sabaku.

-No tienes por qué decirlo –contestó el mencionado.

-Él es un chico muy bueno, inocente y despistado, hay que cui…

-No necesito este tipo de sermón del ex novio –interrumpió el azabache-. Eres parte de su pasado, lo que él haga ya no te incumbe.

-Lo sé. Estoy tratando de desligarme un poco de él, es por eso que necesito saber si estará en buenas manos.

-¿Eres su madre sustituta o qué? Yo cuidaré al idiota, no te preocupes.

-El 10 de octubre es su cumpleaños, ¿lo sabías? Pero él no lo ve como su cumpleaños, sino como el aniversario de su madre, es un día realmente triste para él.

"_Sinceramente no tenía idea de la fecha de cumpleaños de Naruto, pero si tenía una mínima idea de que esa fecha debe ser muy dolorosa para él. El hecho de que su nacimiento haya sido la causa de muerte de su madre debe ser algo pesado que Naruto carga sobre sus hombros. De alguna forma debo hacerle más liviana esa carga para este cumpleaños… Yo lo cuidaré cueste lo que cueste."_

-No sabía si decírtelo, pero Minato-sensei le hará algo ese día luego de clases, como todos los años, así que acompáñalo a su casa. Normalmente lo haría yo, pero Naruto ahora te tiene a ti –comentó serio Gaara.

-Oye, ¿cómo fue que terminaron? –la curiosidad terminó por hacer salir la pregunta de su boca.

-Mmm… Nuestra relación empezó con una promesa de protegerlo y cuidarlo siempre, con el tiempo nos enamoraríamos, pero dijimos que ninguno de los dos pudo llegar a sentir algo más que una amistad.

-¿Qué? –el azabache se mostraba perplejo- ¿Entonces tanta protección y amenazas hacia mi persona por una promesa? Y yo que pensé que aun estabas enamorado y eras un estorbo.

-Soy de palabra, Uchiha, algo que un mocoso como tú no entendería.

-Entonces ¿no hubieron sentimientos?

-Eso no te importa, lo que te debe importar ahora es amarlo y cuidarlo –se volteó a verificar si los otros dos ibas tras ellos-. ¿Por qué no partes por sacarle todas esas acosadoras de encima?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará…<strong>_

Qué les pareció? Para ser sincera este iba a ser el último capítulo, pero quise agregar otras cosillas como el cumpleaños de Naruto, por eso saqué una conversación pendiente de Itachi y Sasuke, y lo puse en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que faltan dos capítulos más.

La escena de Sasuke golpeando la pared cuando escuchaba "Naruto" me gustó, me lo imaginé y me pareció graciosa ajaja. Q lindo Sasukín con celos :3

Les mostraría el link del video de L'Arc~en~Ciel, pero creo q lo sacaron de youtube :/ Y quiero informarles que dividí la canción de Pablo Alborán en dúo porque vi en youtube que la cantó con Demi Lovato 3 en los premios Latin Grammy's 2011 :D www. youtube. com /watch?v=wtQko4OoObY (saquenle los espacios)

Bueno, acepto críticas constructivas, sugerencias, respondo dudas, consultas. Díganme qué les pareció. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto, chaitoo!


	9. Acercándonos

Lo sé, sé que me tardé, perdón. Tuve una serie de problemas existenciales y de inspiración. En fin, traté de ponerle mucho empeño a este capítulo como recompensa, ojalá sea de su agrado. Penúltimo capítulo señoras y señores, sep, al próximo se acaba y empezaré con un fic nuevo que tengo terminado en un cuaderno, el problema será pasarlo en limpio.

No los molestos más, aquí les va el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mi pasión<strong>

**Capítulo nueve: Acercándonos.**

Ese segundo día de Festival terminó, y ya al día siguiente terminaría todo y volverían a las clases normales. Luego de ayudar un poco con el aseo en el salón, Sasuke y Naruto salían del establecimiento comentando lo que había sido ese día, o mejor dicho, el azabache le reprochaba al rubio el por qué no se apartó de sus admiradoras babosas de encima. Habían planeado ir a la casa del azabache a cenar y jugar videojuegos mientras aún podían con el descanso que les permitía el Festival Cultural. El rubio respingó y le pegó un suave codazo al azabache, indicándole que mirara al frente. Sasuke miró, en la acera estaba su hermano de traje y lentes oscuros, apoyado en su auto azul marino. Fue sorprendente verlo ahí, se supone que estaría en su trabajo. El Uchiha y el Uzumaki se le acercaron.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Itachi? –preguntó el menor con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, hermanito. Que grosero que no saludes –miró al rubio y se quitó los anteojos-. Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa, Itachi? ¿Por qué estás aquí a esta hora? –insistió en saber el azabache menor.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dijo el adulto serio.

-Bien, planeábamos ir a casa, llévanos y me dices –contestó Sasuke.

-A solas. Lo siento, Naruto-kun, pero es un asunto familiar.

-Espera, ¿van a hablar de eso? –preguntó el rubio con cierta sorpresa en su rostro- No le digas nada malo, Itachi.

-Sólo lo que un hermano mayor debe decirle a su torpe hermanito menor, así que no te metas –habló más frio y severo.

-¡No le hables así a Naruto! –atacó Sasuke-, además ¿de qué diablos están hablando los dos?

-Sube y lo sabrás –dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta del auto- Nos vemos, Naruto-kun –se subió al auto.

-Naruto –el azabache menor miró confundido al rubio-, ¿qué pasa?

-Sasuke, lo siento, pero… –agachó la mirada apenado- Itachi te vio bailar esta tarde.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Tú le dijiste? –preguntó enojándose.

-Sí, lo siento, sólo quería que te sintieras bien, pero no sabía que él se lo tomaría a mal –trataba de excusarse.

-Idiota –se llevó una mano a su frente y luego suspiró- Ya, no te preocupes, tarde o temprano pasaría.

-Lo siento, te debo una –sonrió de medio lado un poco aliviado al ver que su amigo no estaba enojado-. Lucha por tu felicidad y libertad, Sasuke –le dijo Naruto extendiéndole el puño- Siempre cuenta conmigo –sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo sé –chocó el puño con el suyo y sonrió con alegría, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

-Que expresión tan…

-Ya, no lo digas –lo interrumpió sonrojándose-. Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke.

El azabache menor se subió al automóvil, dando un portazo al entrar. De inmediato Itachi partió, estaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, se sentía alterado de los nervios, pero trataba de mantener la compostura. Mientras el menor estaba cruzado de brazos, con la clara expresión de enojo.

-Ya puedes soltar el sermón –habló Sasuke.

-No sé por dónde empezar: si por el hecho de que no me cuentas, de que estés bailando o que te estés involucrando tanto con ese niño Naruto.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Naruto? ¿qué tiene de malo bailar? ¿cómo mierda quieres que te cuente si no te tengo nada de confianza?

-Sasuke, soy tu hermano, tienes que confiar en mí.

-La confianza se gana, no vengas a exigírmela como si fueras autoridad ante mí –comenzó a alzar la voz-. Si quieres parecerte a papá, te felicito, ya te pareces bastante a él desapareciendo todo el día.

-¿Quieres comer, ir a la escuela, comprarte ropa y cosas que necesites? ¡Tengo que trabajar, Sasuke! –respondió al mismo tono su hermano.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya ni me interesa si eres parte de mi vida o no, haz lo que quieras y déjame a mi hacer lo que quiera.

-No puedo hacer eso, Sasuke, eres mi hermano menor y tengo que cuidarte.

-Déjame en paz.

Los dos días que siguieron pasó lo mismo que aquel, llegaba Itachi a llevarse a Sasuke a casa, así controlando su tiempo libre para que no fuera a la academia a bailar o se juntara mucho con Naruto. Pero bastaron esos dos días para que el azabache se hartara, y ese mismo jueves por la tarde llenara dos grandes maletas con mucha ropa, su uniforme escolar, sus útiles escolares y sus pertenencias más preciadas y se fuera de la casa haciendo escándalo, con gritos y portazo incluidos. Claro que le mayor no le tomó importancia a ese "berrinche", dentro de dos horas llegaría suplicando perdón tragándose su gran orgullo. Pero lo que no quería aceptar el adulto, era que él también tenía ese enrome orgullo Uchiha y no se dignaría en ir a buscarlo, después de todo comenzó a sentirse herido cuando Sasuke comenzó a llamarlo viejo amargado y rancio. ¿Acaso él tenía derecho a llamarlo así? Y lo que más le sorprendió es que Sasuke se mostrara en verdad enfadado e hiciera esa escena de escándalo, cuando el siempre fue muy reservado con sus sentimientos y emociones. Si hubiera actuado normal, se hubiera quedado callado acatado respetuosamente las palabras del mayor como siempre le había enseñado.

Pero justo en otro lugar, un poco lejos del hogar Uchiha, precisamente en el interior de una casita acogedora, un rubio miraba con sorpresa cómo frente él estaba el azabache con dos maletas gigantes a punto de estallar, parado en el umbral con los brazos cruzados y con cara bastante molesta. La escena era observada por dos adultos sentados en el sofá que miraban de un joven a otro a ver quién reaccionaba primero. La primera reacción que hubo luego de minutos de silencio, fue la del rubio rascándose la nuca.

-Así que… ¿te enojaste con tu hermano? –preguntó nervioso el Uzumaki.

-Y como es tu culpa, tendré que quedarme aquí –contestó el azabache serio.

-¡¿Mi culpa? –vociferó el ojiazul.

-Tú fuiste quien lo invitó a la escuela, ¿no? –lo miró elevando una ceja.

-Bueno, por mi… -habló Namikaze parándose de donde estaba- como dueño de casa, no tengo problemas, pero debo informarle a tu hermano que estás aquí.

-Yo tampoco tengo problemas que te quedes, Sasuke, pero tu hermano si que te dará problemas –dijo Naruto.

-No, haré que se arrepienta de estar controlando mi vida –dijo el Uchiha con seguridad y brillo en los ojos.

-Ooh, que bien que tendremos a Sasuke-kun con nosotros –habló el peligris acercándose al menor mencionado-. Debes portarte bien, ¿eh? –se inclinó hasta que ambos rostros se encontraran a la misma altura y lo miró amenazante- Naruto-kun es como mi hijo, ¿entiendes? Le tocas un pelo y te lo estrangulo –le habló entre dientes

-Hm –lo miró molesto.

-Ya, vayan a bañarse para cenar –dijo el Hatake cambiando la expresión y mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

- Bipolar –susurró el Uchiha.

Naruto le pidió a Sasuke que se acomodara en la habituación continua a la suya, una que estaba vacía la mayor parte del año, que sólo la ocupaba su padrino cuando estaba de paso por la ciudad como en festividades, como en su cumpleaños que sería al día siguiente, pero estaba bien que la usara aunque sea sólo por esa noche.

Luego de la ducha de ambos jóvenes, se reunieron en el comedor para cenar. Los cuatro tuvieron una conversación amena hablando de lo que harían al día siguiente para celebrar los 17 años del rubio. Éste se mostraba emocionado de que llegara su padrino mañana, le entusiasmaba mucho que Sasuke lo conociera. Más tarde, recogida la mesa y terminar con su aseo personal, cada uno se fue a su habitación correspondiente. El Uchiha observó a su alrededor y luego se recostó en la cama mirando el techo.

"_Un techo nuevo, nunca había dormido bajo otro techo que no fuera el de mi propia casa, ni siquiera cuando iba a la casa de alguna víctima sexual me quedé a dormir, simplemente lo hacíamos y desaparecía. Pero si es bajo el techo de Naruto, está bien… De alguna manera me siento tranquilo estar en la habitación continua a él, aunque también me pone ansioso pensar que está tan cerca y debo estar separado de él por una pared, teniendo estas enormes ganas de verlo, tocarlo, besarlo… ¿Naruto estará sintiendo lo mismo que yo? Debería ir a verlo y darle las buenas noches, creo que es lo normal, ¿no? Después de todo estamos saliendo, creo, aunque llevemos tres días apenas… Estoy pensando cosas extrañas, creo que no lograré dormirme en un buen rato."_

El azabache se recostó sobre un costado y tapó su cabeza con una almohada, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, maldiciendo por dentro el hecho de no poder dormir por su corazón alterado a causa de pensar en el rubio. Pasó un tiempo pensando en qué hacer para conciliar el sueño, pero pensar más y más no haría que se durmiera teniendo su corazón tan emocionado. Quizá bebiendo agua calmaría sus nervios, como lo hacía de niño cuando se pasaba pensando en sus padres. Entonces se paró de la cama y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio al Uzumaki también saliendo de su habitación. Ambos se quedaron mirando, sus respiraciones se agitaron, y más aun sus corazones. El rubio sonrió y se le acercó, pasando un brazo por detrás de la cabeza del azabache.

-¿No podías dormir? –le preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Algo así –contestó el Uchiha.

-¿Te arrullo para que te duermas? –dijo con tono burlón.

-Deberías, después de todo, me debes una, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eh? –se mostró sorprendido-, sólo era broma, Sasuke.

Sasuke tomó una mano del rubio y lo arrastró a su habitación. Cerró con cautela la puerta y obligó al rubio a sentarse en la cama con un suave empujón. Se inclinó para encontrarse frente a frente con sus rostros, y depositó un beso sobre la comisura de sus labios, luego en su mejilla, y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Ya es más de medianoche, no? –le susurró suave- Feliz cumpleaños, cabeza hueca.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente y abrazó al azabache, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo con fuerza. El azabache también sonrió y lo abrazó, apoyando su cuerpo contra el del Uzumaki, recostándose ambos en la cama, el Uchiha encima del otro joven. Podían sentir el palpitar del otro contra sus pechos.

-Eres un maldito, Sasuke, de veras no entiendo por qué me gustas tanto –susurró el rubio.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas y apresúrate en arrullarme.

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en la cama, el rubio abrazando al Uchiha apretándolo contra su cuerpo, mientras éste último escondía su cara en el pecho del Uzumaki, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, los dos con sus piernas entrelazadas. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó aun más, llenando sus sentidos del rubio.

"_Puedo escuchar sus latidos con total claridad, su calor es embriagante, su aroma cítrico es agradable. Podría estar así toda una vida, es realmente reconfortante. Nunca había tenido este tipo de contacto, o por lo menos desde que tengo memoria que nadie me estrechó así entre sus brazos para hacerme dormir, es realmente relajante. Creo que podría dormirme justo ahora, pero la estrechez con su cuerpo también hace que un calor interno me invada… creo que me estoy excitando… Dos sensaciones totalmente distintas se mezclan en mi interior. Podría besarlo hasta que caigamos en la locura, pero no quiero acabar con este momento…"_

La costumbre hizo que abriera los ojos sin dificultad a la misma hora de siempre, cuando Yuka entraba a su cuarto abriendo las cortinas para que despertara y se preparara para la escuela, pero esta vez no hubo nada de eso. Observó el ajeno techo y se percató que no estaba en su habitación. Casi lo olvidaba, se había ido a la casa del rubio, que, a propósito de él, pudo percatarse que no estaba a su lado cuando inspeccionó la cama con su tacto. Se sentó en la cama y observó a su alrededor. Se estiró haciendo crujir su espalda. ¿Cuándo había dormido tan bien?

Esa mañana, Sasuke se duchó, se vistió, desayunó, le cantó el cumpleaños feliz junto a Minato y Kakashi a Naruto, salió de casa junto al rubio, se subió a la locomoción que los llevó a la escuela, se despidió del Uzumaki y entró a su salón con una impecable sonrisa. Y la expresión boba y comentarios vergonzosos respecto a ésta por parte de Naruto no se la hicieron borrar. Pero si hubo algo, fue cuando Sai se le acercó con su sonrisita.

-¿Tuviste sexo alocado con Naru? –preguntó el azabache al otro.

Sasuke cambió totalmente la expresión, sus ojos trataban de matarlo, casi sacando chispas por sus orbes negras. Sai levantó ambas manos en signo de paz, sin siquiera borrar esa sonrisita de sus labios.

-No te enojes, Sasuke-kun, es sólo que es raro verte sonreír así –trató de defenderse.

-Te la dejaré pasar esta vez, sólo por ser el cumpleaños de Naruto y debes estar vivo para ir a su casa esta tarde a celebrarlo con él –comentó el Uchiha.

-¡Cierto! Gaara me comentó algo, él también irá.

-Mmm… me parece que estás pasando mucho tiempo con ese bastardo, ¿no? –comentó insinuante el azabache Uchiha.

-¿Tú crees? –soltó una risita- Puede que quizás me guste, ¿qué opinas?

-¿Y lo dices tan a la ligera? –suspiró- Y yo que quería sacar provecho de la situación para divertirme molestándolos.

Ese día de clases se le hizo eterno a Sasuke: primero esperando que los primeros bloques de clases terminasen para encontrarse con el rubio a la hora de almuerzo, y luego que terminara por completo ese día viernes escolar y llegara el fin de semana que de seguro disfrutaría junto a su rubio, y, por supuesto, esa tarde de cumpleaños. Su meta era hacer sentir bien a Naruto cueste lo que cueste y no se sienta miserable en un día tan especial como el de su cumpleaños. Y, por lo que podía notar, le estaba yendo bastante bien en su misión.

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron juntos a la casa del Uzumaki, esperando que pronto llegaran los adultos con el padrino del cumpleañeros, y los bocadillos y bebidas que traerían para celebrar. Para la espera, se dispusieron a jugar videojuegos. Por fortuna, la espera no se hizo larga, ya que en media hora ya estaban Namikaze y Hatake con bolsas del supermercado. Pero Naruto quedó decepcionado al no ver al tercer adulto que tenía que estar presente.

-Jiraiya se retrasó, tuvo una junta con la editorial y llegará muy tarde en la noche –informó el Namikaze al ver la cara de su retoño.

-¡Hey, cambia esa cara! Podemos esperarlo, después de todo mañana es sábado –animó el Hatake-. ¡Nos amaneceremos celebrando!

-¡Sí, tienen razón! Hay que esperarlo pacientes y divertirnos –exclamó el rubio un poco más animado.

La tarde avanzó, los seis se divertían y conversaban en un ambiente animado. Minato relataba cuando Naruto era pequeño, lo tierno que era y las travesuras que hacía, lo que provocaba el sonrojo del rubio y que los demás rieran de las anécdotas. Hasta que el rubio menor mandó a su padre a comprar la cena junto a Kakashi, mientras se dispusieron a seguir con los videojuegos. Luego de minutos, humeantes tazones de ramen con carne de cerdo se servían en la mesa comprados del puesto favorito de Naruto, Ichiraku ramen. Todos se sentaron a comer, para luego de ello, empezar a abrir las bebidas que habían comprado los adultos… En realidad, nada sano, había sake para los adultos, y para los menores de edad habían traído cervezas en lata. Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron con duda, pero bueno, estaban bajo la responsabilidad de dos adultos, así que estaba bien… o eso supusieron. Pero, a diferencia de Hatake y Namikaze, se lo tomaron con calma, sólo llevaban dos latas y media cada uno cuando ya eran las 22 horas. Mientras que los otros dos, ya estaban colorados hasta las orejas con el alcohol recorriendo sus venas.

-¡Oh, Kakashi, eres un pervertido! –reía Minato mientras alejaba al de cabello plateado de su oído- Aun tenemos visitas, contrólate.

-No puedo evitarlo cuando se trata de ti, Minato –también reía fuerte para cambiar a un tono más meloso-. Pero ¿qué te parece mi propuesta? Después de todo, Jiraiya no llegará dentro de un buen rato, ¿no?

-Estupenda idea. Permiso, chicos.

Con movimientos torpes, ambos adultos se pararon de sus asientos siendo observados por los jóvenes, quienes se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas cuando se percataron que se dirigían al dormitorio matrimonial, encerrándose en él.

-Qué patético y vergonzoso –dijo el rubio-. Por favor, perdonen a mis padres que se ponen en un tono porno cuando beben y les dan ganas de hacer el kamasutra entero.

-Demasiada información, cabeza hueca –comentó el Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, Naruto. Además, debemos irnos –dijo el pelirrojo parándose de su asiento.

-¿De veras?

-Sí. Ya es tarde e íbamos a ver una película con los hermanos de Gaara –informó Sai.

-¿Entonces te quedarás en su casa, Sai? –preguntó Naruto sorprendido.

-Yo creo que en sus planes no existen los hermanos de Sabaku –comentó Sasuke burlón, o por lo menos así se entendió.

-¿Y qué con eso? –contraatacó Gaara sonrojándose levemente.

-O sea, ¡¿tú y Sai…? –gritó el rubio más sorprendido que antes.

-¡No! Sólo veremos una película, ¿qué tiene de malo eso? –replicó el pelirrojo.

-Siendo sinceros, dudo que veamos la película –comentó el azabache Sai haciéndose el pensativo.

-¡¿Tú de qué lado estás? –le gruñó el Sabaku.

-Entonces, nos vemos el lunes –dijo el rubio.

Luego de tomar sus abrigos y ponérselos, ambos chicos salieron de la casa dejando al Uchiha y Uzumaki solos dentro de la sala con sus latas correspondientes de cerveza en mano, en total silencio. Ambos terminaron su tercera lata casi al mismo tiempo. Naruto volteó a ver a Sasuke y se acercó a él gateando lentamente, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sasuke se percató y también sonrió, recostándose de a poco sobre la alfombra en la que estaban sentados hace un momento para que Naruto fuera posicionándose encima de él. El Uzumaki se sentó en las caderas del Uchiha, se inclinó con la intensión de besar a su pareja, pero quejidos extraños detuvieron todo acto en proceso. "¡Que bruto eres!", "¡Es mi turno!" y "¡Rápido!" fueron los comentarios que se escucharon desde el dormitorio matrimonial. Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus abrigos y salieron de la casa con rapidez, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

-La pasión de esos dos mata la mía –comentó Naruto haciendo puchero alargando la trompita.

-Luego serán sus turnos para que oigan gemidos –dijo el azabache.

-¡Qué pervertido eres, bastardo!

Fuera de casa hacía un poco de frío, el cielo estaba totalmente cubierto con nubes oscuras, corría un poco de viento tibio, las calles estaban vacías e iluminadas por los postes de luz. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, tenían que hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta que ambos adultos terminaran su acto amatorio y llegara Jiraiya a poner orden y más diversión. A Naruto se le iluminó la cara y tomó una mano de Sasuke, entrelazando sus dedos. Comenzó a caminar junto a él sin darle una pista de lo que se le había pasado por la mente. Luego de pasar una cuadra y media, doblando en una esquina, llegaron a una plaza desolada, con árboles, bancas, juegos infantiles, algunos espacios con pasto.

-¿Hacemos otra competencia de saltos? –preguntó el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

Naruto, aun sosteniendo una mano de Sasuke, lo llevó hasta los columpios. Cada uno se sentó en uno e inmediatamente comenzaron a balancearse. Luego de poco tiempo, saltaron uno después del otro, cayendo en el pasto agachados. Instantáneamente ambos se recostaron sobre el pasto, uno al lado del otro, con la respiración agitada. Miraron el cielo, pero estaba totalmente cubierto con nubes. El rubio bufó molesto y se acomodó de costado, mirando al azabache pensativo.

-¿Te ocurrió algo? –pregunto Naruto con tono de preocupación.

-Pensaba… en lo rápido que ha pasado todo –contestó aun mirando al cielo.

-¿Te refieres a nosotros? –dijo acercándose más, posando una de sus manos en el abdomen del otro joven.

-¿A qué más, idiota? –respondió serio.

-¿Y qué te preocupa de eso? –subió su mano hasta el pálido rostro de su Uchiha para hacerlo voltear y que lo mirara- ¿Te asusta?

-… -desvió la mirada sonrojado levemente- Me pone nervioso –admitió en susurro.

-Oh, ¿Sasuke-bastardo nervioso? –se le acercó más hasta juntar sus frentes-. No sabía que podía pasar eso.

-¡Y eso es otro punto!, he empezado a sentir cosas que antes… simplemente las suprimía en mi interior, sólo las ignoraba, y nadie se enteraba de que alguna vez sentí algo –levantó su vista para concentrarse en los azules ojos del rubio-. Como enojo, aunque tuviera muchas ganas de patear y romper cosas, sólo me quedaba quieto y callado y nadie se daba cuenta de que me enojé.

-¿Eh? Entonces también suprimías tus sentimientos por mí, ¿no? –lo miró un poco sorprendido- Maldito, sufrí pensando que me odiabas, ¿sabías?

-Ya lo sé, cabeza hueca –dijo Sasuke fastidiándose-. Pero desde que empecé a acercarme más a ti, ya no es así. Si no fuera porque demostré estar enojado con mi hermano, no estaría ahora contigo.

-Así que gracias a que pudiste hacer un berrinche estás ahora conmigo –soltó una risita con una amplia sonrisa- Pero aun no entiendo mucho la relación entre eso y que lo nuestro haya pasado tan rápido. ¿Qué es lo que te pone nervioso?

-No pienso explicártelo, tonto –sonrió arrogante.

-¿Qué? –el rubio estiró los labios en un puchero molesto- ¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero, es molesto.

-¡Ah, Sasuke-bastardo! Pero algún día lo harás, ¿no?

El Uchiha se paró sin contestar y ayudó al Uzumaki a imitarlo. El azabache le sonrió. Naruto también sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura, tomó una mano de su pareja y siguió dirigiendo a Sasuke hasta el árbol que se encontraba al centro de la plaza, uno enorme, con muchas ramas a las cuales no le quedaban muchas hojas por estar en otoño. El azabache observó como el rubio, una vez que soltó su mano, se acercó al árbol y lo palpó.

-No tengo buenos recuerdos con este árbol, pero me ha salvado en muchas ocasiones –comentó el rubio-. Cuando era niño, unos perros me siguieron y me subí como pude a este árbol –soltó una carcajada y se volteó a ver al Uchiha-. ¿Me imagina con cuatro años subiendo aquí?

-Ya lo creo, cabeza hueca –sonrió de lado.

-Los perros no me alcanzaron, por suerte, se cansaron de esperarme y se fueron. Me quedé arriba y me puse a cantar para tranquilizarme debido al susto que me dieron. Luego llegó Gaara, me ayudó a bajar y me dijo que cantaba lindo, fue la primera vez que lo escuché de alguien que no fuera mi papá. Fue su pelo lo que me llamó la atención, ¿sabes? –se le acercó al azabache y lo abrazó.

-¿Por qué su pelo? –lo rodeó por la cintura, hablándole al oído.

-Porque es pelirrojo como mi mamá –susurró.

Sasuke se exaltó levemente y lo estrechó más fuerte. Sintió contra su pecho como el corazón de Naruto se descontrolaba. Sintió una de aquellas punzadas en su pecho que se apoderaban de él cuando veía mal a su rubio. Realmente no era nada bueno que el Uzumaki recordara a su madre, en cualquier segundo le podría dar un ataque de pena, o por lo menos así lo pensó el Uchiha.

-Hubo otras veces en que me subí a este árbol para escapar de mis compañeros de salón o de mi propio papá cuando quería que hiciera las tareas, ó cuando quería presentarme a Kakashi como su novio… -soltó una risita-. El único que lograba alcanzarme hasta cierto punto, fue Gaara.

-¿Sabes? No me agrada nada que hables de ese bastardo mientras me abrazas –comentó el azabache entre dientes.

-Pero a Gaara siempre lo vi sólo como mi amigo. Me encapriché con él porque me cuidaba y era pelirrojo, traté de ver a mi madre en él –apretó entre sus manos el abrigo de Sasuke-. No puedo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza en este día, después de todo, son 17 años desde que mamá murió.

-Dando a luz a una maravillosa persona –dijo Sasuke sonrojándose-. Naruto, ¿alguna vez has pensado en qué hubiera pasado si tu madre siguiera viva? Quizás no le tendrías tan enorme amor y admiración como ahora. Tienes una increíble conexión con ella, le cantas y la recuerdas cada día… No sé si son las palabras que querías escuchar, es sólo que nunca le he dado apoyo a alguien. Digo, no es que sea bueno que tu mamá esté… ya sabes…

Quedó un breve silencio y luego el rubio soltó una carcajada. Seguido, soltó un suspiró y besó la frente de Sasuke. Lo miró y sonrió tiernamente. El Uchiha le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No podía pedir menos de mi bastardo.

-Cállate, tonto.

Naruto posó ambas manos sobre las caderas del Uchiha y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El otro joven rodeó su cintura nuevamente, aferrándose a ese cuerpo que deseaba recorrer y conocerlo completamente. Sus corazones saltaron y un calor recorrió sus cuerpos, sobre todo en sus mejillas y sus vientres. Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, observando los finos labios de Sasuke.

-¿Puedo… besarte? –preguntó el rubio fingiendo timidez.

-Más te vale que lo hagas.

Ambos acercaron sus rostros al otro, cerrando los ojos y capturando los labios contrarios con los propios, moviéndolos en una danza sincera, haciéndolos encajar, acariciando sus lenguas entre sí, volviéndose cada vez en un beso más fogoso. En un torpe movimiento, el rubio coló sus frías manos por debajo del abrigo y camisa de Sasuke, para sentir la cálida piel, provocándole escalofríos por el contraste de temperatura, poniéndosele la piel de gallina.

Poco a poco comenzaron a caer gotas de agua desde el cielo, hasta que las nubes decidieron soltar todo fuertemente. Ambos chicos se separaron al sentir las gotas caer con rapidez sobre ellos, empapándolos inmediatamente. Se tomaron de la mano y corrieron hasta la casa del Uzumaki. Entraron rápidamente, tratando de controlar sus respiraciones debido a la carrera que emprendieron para refugiarse bajo techo. Al parecer ya no habían gemidos raros y ambos adultos pasaron a la etapa en que el alcohol les da sueño. Tampoco notaron rastros del tal Jiraiya.

-Estamos todos mojados –dijo el Uzumaki.

-Será mejor que nos sequemos y nos cambiemos ropa o cogeremos un resfrío –comentó el Uchiha observando al rubio que parecía un pollito mojado.

Se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio, en donde ambos dormirían esa noche, ya que la que estaba usando Sasuke sería ocupada por el padrino de Naruto. En el dormitorio, el Uzumaki sacó dos toallas del armario, pasándole una al Uchiha. Comenzaron por sacarse el abrigo de encima, notando que sus camisas también lograron empaparse. Se sacaron el resto de ropa quedando sólo en ropa interior y comenzaron a secarse con la toalla.

Sasuke se secaba el pelo y la cara refregándose con la toalla, cuando sintió unas manos tocar su pecho. Se destapó la cara, colgando la toalla en su cuello, y vio como el rubio tomaba el colgante azul cielo que adornaba su torso. Pudo distinguir una sonrisa en la cara morena del Uzumaki que le provocó una calidez en su pecho.

-¿Siempre los has llevado puesto?

-Desde que me lo lanzaste con enojo –respondió el azabache.

-Desde un comienzo pensé en dártelo a ti –miró los oscuros ojos frente a él-, quería que mis sentimientos llegaran a ti.

-Y así fue –sonrió con ternura.

Naruto observó el gesto de Sasuke con detenimiento, paseando su azulina mirada por los oscuros ojos, por los labios curvados del azabache, al colgante que aun reposaba en su mano, por todo el torso pálido de su acompañante. Se sonrojó y entrecerró los ojos, su corazón se disparó. Tomó una mano del azabache, lo llevó hasta la cama, tirando las sábanas hacía atrás, y lo recostó allí. Se posicionó encima del azabache, entre sus piernas. Tapó ambos cuerpos con la ropa de cama. Apoyó totalmente su peso en el cuerpo que tenía abajo, haciendo que su pelvis topara con la de Sasuke. Ambos sintieron un calor intenso en su interior y de inmediato pudieron notar la reacción en la anatomía del otro. Naruto inclinó su cabeza para besar el cuello de Sasuke, quien reaccionó de inmediato tensando el cuerpo y soltando un gemido ahogado.

-¿Es tu punto débil? –le susurró el rubio al oído.

Lamió el lóbulo de la oreja en la que había susurrado, aprisionándolo entre sus labios y tirándolo un poco, provocando otro gemido de su amante. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover su cuerpo, friccionando su miembro contra el del Uchiha, ambos soltando suspiros comenzaron a besarse fogosamente.

-Te quiero, Sasuke.

El azabache abrió grande los ojos mientras recibía besos en el cuello por parte del rubio. Sintió como su corazón se sobresaltó y quedó por unos segundos paralizado. Naruto notó rigidez en el cuerpo de Sasuke, por lo que paró de devorarlo con sus labios, alzó su cabeza y lo miró. Notó la cara asombrada de Sasuke, con un total sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pronto el Uchiha capturó los labios del rubio besándolo con desesperación. Acariciaba la espalda morena en toda su anchura. Besó su mejilla, su cuello, dejó una marca, mordió sus hombros, besó su clavícula, siendo impulsado por una sensación agradable parecida a la adrenalina combinada con pasión desesperada por sentir todo aquel cuerpo. Su vientre cosquilleaba cuando escuchaba gemidos de Naruto en su oído. Sentía como si las palabras que el Uzumaki le dijo lo dominaron, sentía que iba a perder la cabeza, se estaba volviendo loco. Sus manos traviesas bajaron por la espalda del rubio hasta toparse con el redondo trasero del rubio, apretándolo y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, excitándose cada vez más, si es que se podía. Una traviesa mano de Naruto paseaba por un muslo de Sasuke, pasando por la cadera, rozando el bulto que se formaba en la ropa interior del azabache.

-Sasuke… -gimió el de ojos azules- ¿Sabes que sería más excitante? Que tuvieras orejitas y cola de gato y me ronronearas y arañaras la espalda –le habló entre jadeos.

-¿Eres hijo de Minato o Kakashi-pervertido? –respondió entre besos que le daba en el cuello-. Eso es zoofilia, cabeza hueca. No digas tonterías.

-A tu manera, eres tan encantador, bastardo.

Por un instante, pararon todo acto de besos y manoseo para mirarse a los ojos, apartándose de todo el mundo, no escuchaban más que sus jadeos y respiraciones agitadas. Ambos se contemplaban con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas. Sus cuerpos estaban levemente sudorosos y cálidos. Naruto se lamió el labio inferior. En un arrebato, el Uchiha le lamió con falsa timidez la comisura de sus labios y enterró sus uñas en la espalda sudorosa de Naruto, aferrándose a ella para elevar su cabeza hasta llegar al oído del rubio. El soplido de su respiración chocaba contra la oreja del Uzumaki, provocándole cosquillas exquisitas.

-Naruto… Yo tamb…

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe. Ambos jóvenes se exaltaron y miraron al umbral. Rápidamente trataron de mantener compostura, avergonzados, ya que el padre de Naruto entró a la habitación con cara de preocupación. Minato pudo notar en qué estaban ambos, pero no era momento para ello.

-Naruto, le pasó algo malo a Jiraiya –soltó el adulto.

El rubio respingó y abrió enorme los ojos sorprendidos.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

><p>Mmm… ¿demasiados amorosos? Traté de que fueran tierno y amorosos al estilo NaruSasu, con un poco de rudeza, diciéndose cosas lindas, pero sin que falte el insulto jeje.<p>

Bueno, Naruto se la pasó bien en su cumpleaños, hasta que recibió la noticia de que Jiraiya sufrió algún tipo de accidente. Pero por lo menos dijo que quiere a Sasuke, aunque éste no le pudo responder. ¿Malvada? Muajajaja! Aun queda un capítulo, no se preocupen n.n

Cuidense, escríbanme para saber qué les pareció. Acepto críticas constructivas, respondo dudas, acepto sugerencias y consejos. Gracias por leer! Chaito!


End file.
